Marco Vs The Army of Darkness
by ReaperJ
Summary: Ash Williams thought he could of went on with his life after defeating The Army of Darkness. Sadly, they found him with a vengeance, while ending a young couples life in the cross fire and painting his hands in their blood. Angie and Rafael Diaz left behind a baby boy at his feet praying for Marco to live on with out them.
1. The Job

**I do not own SVTFOE OR AOD**

"We have to find him…" Why?

"Queen Star… he left… because…" Manfred wasn't going to like this.

"The hell with that, how have we not been able to locate him? Hekapoo knows where to find him, I'll make her talk!" That wasn't a good idea.

"My Queen… he didn't want to be found and made that very clear ten years ago…" Such a bad time in Mewni history.

"He has to pay for what he's done… what he's done to me…" Star clenched her fist tight…

…

"You're probably lost right now, let me get you up to speed. My name is Ash, I've done a lot of things in my life. People always thought it was for them or the good of mankind, you know. That kind of bullshit, let me tell you, that wasn't the fact. You see, it all started back in 1981… most of you weren't even in your father's two bedroom apartment yet."

The older male takes a drag from his cigarette, "I was on vacation in Tennessee with a few of my friends and my girl… Shelly…"

He keeps driving down the dark road, "It was spring break and we all went into a cabin that was there way too long. For fun, we were on the hunt for the Naturom Demonto, also known as the Book of the dead… so fucking stupid of us…"

Ash rubs his eyes to try and stay awake, "Long story short… we found something… something that didn't want to be found. Ended with my Shelly being possessed… and me having to cut her head off. That didn't end the night of horror for me…"

"Once that "thing" left her body, it needed a new host… it found a home in my right hand. I was smart enough to lock it at the wrist… then using the same chainsaw that ended Shelly's life… to cut off the damn thing." The metallic hand tightens around the steering wheel.

"I lost everyone that night, but I made those bastards pay for what they done to my friends and lover. I really thought I won… I didn't, as they played their trump card. I was sucked into a portal with nothing else, but my sawed off double barrel Remington Boomstick. My car with some useful items in the trunk and a chainsaw that I rigged over my new stump arm." The memories flood back to him in waves.

"Like a big, "Fuck you." I was sent back to a medieval time era… they should really make a movie about my life now that I think about it…" He cracks a sad grin.

"They were in danger of the same threat I went up against at that cabin, I called it the Army of Darkness after the wise men gave me a crash course on history… that was kind of my fault, we'll just glass over that part…" He cracks a beer can open and take a swig.

"If you couldn't tell, I kicked their asses and in return, the people sent me back to my timeline. Really thought I could go back to my old life working at the market… shop smart! Shop S-smart. I hate how I still say it like that…" The beer can was starting to run low.

"I could have been a King if I stayed with them, but noooo. I had to go back home… for what? A dead girlfriend I killed… that and truly knowing how my closest friends died? I was such an idiot back then making one mistake after another." Ash finishes off the can and throws it out the window.

"Well... that damn thing found me again, I was able to take it down pretty quick… sadly, a young man and his wife were killed leaving behind a baby. I left my job and grabbed the kid, now, I didn't know the first thing about taking care of a baby. Let alone with his family massacred because of me... there was a church outside of town that I thought I could unload the kid on them." He looks at the cross that was wrapped around the rearview mirror.

"They let us in and we found a chain on the baby that had a cross on it and on the back a name. It said, Marco Diaz. The priest that ran the place said he couldn't help and that "God" had a plan for us… what a load." Ash starts to cough and wipes his mouth clean.

"18 years and the little fucker is still at my side… had to deal with all the weird shit that came along with my life. He surprises me every day, taught him how to use a gun and when we were able to have a somewhat normal life. Marco fell in love with martial arts, the kid is as smart as a whip and knows how to take care of himself." The older male starts to smile.

"Now… we're on the run or hunting down the thing that had taken his family away. We do pretty well… fuck those Bible-beaters should have just taken him in when they had the chance. Our life is a mess, he puts on a tough guy show, it never works… I can still see the pain." The car makes a hard left down the highway.

"He has his mother's eyes… no matter what he's seen or done in life, they look so innocent to this day. I was able to find a photo of his parents… it's the only thing he really owns beside the two 1911's that's always on his body…" Ash presses the gas paddle a little harder now as he looks out the mirrors making sure nothing was behind them.

"Poor fucker never had a shot at normal life being with me…" Another sound is heard in the car.

"Ash… Ash… DAD?!" The older male is jarred from his thoughts.

"WHAT?! Can't you see me driving right now?" He looks over at Marco.

"You were doing it again… you always get like this on the long drives and monologue our life story out loud. Gives me the creeps and you know that!" The latino placed his head on the window to try and get some rest again.

"No, I don't…" Ash twist the steering wheel to bouncing Marco's head off the window.

"Grrrr… such an asshole…" He punches his father figure in the arm.

"Yeah, yeah… get some rest, we're almost there." Marco doesn't fight it and racks out.

"He's a good kid… thank god he's hard headed like me." The car drifts into the darkness.

"I heard that…" The young man could never really sleep...

...

"So this is the place? What's the big deal about it?" Marco adjusts his sunglasses and makes sure no one can see his weapons.

"Well, I've been told there's some weird shit going on around here." Ash scratches his junk.

"What's new… how much are we getting paid for this one?" They walk around the town picking up some weird vibes.

"10K now, the other half when the job is done. Been awhile the last time we had a good payday like this." Marco whistles out loud.

"No shit… I was starting to run low on ammo." Ash offers him a folder.

"Take a look at that and let me know what we're looking for." The younger man rips it out his hand.

"You didn't look over the dossier? Why am I even asking… you never do!" The church got in contact with Ash more than a few years ago. The higher-ups at the church knew the older male had more than enough experience with the forces of evil.

"Look, kid, don't start with me right now. Let's get something to eat and then get to work… my treat!" Ash pulls out his wallet finding nothing in it.

"You spent your last 5$ on gas... " Marco's right eye starts to twitch.

"Shit… let's just go and get food, it'll work itself out like always…" He offers a half-hearted smile.

"Let me guess… the old, "My dad is having a heart attack!" and then we ditch the place?" The young man wasn't dumb.

"See, it'll work itself out! Let's go!" Ash pulls on his black leather jacket

"ASH?! I CAN WALK MYSELF DAMN IT?!" He shoves the older male off and they walk into a small diner.

…

"Looks like they're heading for your table, mmmmm the kid looks kinda hot." Said an older woman as she looks over at the waitress.

"I'm so not in the mood for this… I didn't get any sleep last night and I just want to go home." Said the younger woman.

"Don't be like that, maybe you could… you know. Get some of that stress fucked out of you by him?" The shift manager said as she started to laugh. Just then, Marco gave them a smile and a wave.

"Karen… don't you think about anything else? You get like this every time you see a new face around here!" The waitress adjusts her top and checks out her makeup in the mirror.

"Uh huh, never seen you do that before… go get them, tiger!" Karen smacks the woman in the rear end as she makes her way to the guests.

"So going to kick your ass later!" She said in a hushed whisper.

…

"Hey kid, I think that one might got the hots for you! Don't blow it like last time!" Ash points at the woman.

"Dad… don't you think getting laid should be at the bottom of our list?" Marco looks over the menu.

"Never, I just might take her if you don't!" The older male combs his hair back with his hands.

"Yeah… because she want's a crusty old fuck like you!" Oh… he's going to pay for that.

"Welcome to the Skyline Diner, what can I start you guys off with?" The young woman was able to get a better look at Marco and very much liked what she had seen. That and the odd looking hand on the older male.

 _"What the hell is that thing?"_ She thought to herself.

"I'll hav- AHHHHHHH FU…" Marco's foot was stomped on as Ash gave him a smile.

"You okay, son?" The older male had to hold back his laughter as the waitress looked ready to jump out her skin.

"Mmmm fine ASH! Just FINE… sorry about that, Miss…" Marco looks up at her name tag.

"Janna is fine… so what it'll be?" Well, that wasn't weird or anything.

"Coffee… black for the both of us… be sure to spit in his when you can!" The latino was going to have a very long talk with Ash after this.

"Right… give me a second…" She walks off thinking about that last part of the order.

"You just know that means I get to kiss her before you do?" His father was cracking up now.

"I'm going to take you behind this place and stomp your ass in!" They had an odd relationship, but always was there for each other.

"Yeah, yeah… find anything good in there?" He always had to bust the kid's balls.

"I'm leaning over to the omelet…" Marco knew what he was asking for.

"Why you little-" Ash was ready to jump over the table to choke him as Janna placed the cups between them.

"Sorry guys, the boss wouldn't let me spit in the coffee. She's more than willing to give you mouth to mouth if need be…" The older male looks over at the shift manager as she winks at him.

Ash shrugs his shoulders, "I'll keep that in mind… just give us a little more time with the order hon."

Marco tries to stomp on Ash's foot for payback and using a pet name on a female that he could easily father due to his age, the foot was moved knowing what was about to happen.

Janna placed her hands on the table and looked Ash right in the eyes, "Call me that again, and I'll whip up a Cleveland steamer just for you, creep!"

The males look at her in shock as Marco starts to snicker at him, "Sorry about that ma'am, dementia is starting to set in on my father… he means well..."

She keeps her eyes on him and then looks over to the other male, "Keep him in line if you know what's good for the two of you!"

Janna walks away without another word, "I think I'm in love…" Ash leans his head to get a better look at her ass.

"Why did I decide not to fill out college applications?" Marco bangs his head on the table.

"Com'on kid, we could stick around here a little longer if you want a shot at her!" The church should have taken in Marco…

…

"Cleveland steamer? I would of went with the Hot lunch! I like him!" The manager heard what just happen and was laughing herself.

"Take him… the other guy isn't so bad." Janna looks over at Marco as he contemplates his life decisions.

…

"So some blonde popped up around here a few months ago and, "Monsters" been attacking her and the town, we're to investigate and intervene in any way possible to ensure the safety of the people. That sums up this whole mess and we have an address." Marco looks at the photo of the women in question also.

"Monsters? Don't we deal with spirts and shit like that?" Ash said with a mouth full of a steak.

"You know, this isn't a normal 9 to 5 kind of job we have, must be serious if we're getting paid this much?" Marco places the folder on the table and eats his meal.

"Look, I was all over this shit back in 99, even kept my head low enough until those fuckers found me and ki-" Ash held his tongue seeing the anger written on his son's face.

"Yeah… let's just get the job done, I need some air." He stands up and walks out the diner.

"KID, HEY…! Fuck…" The older male knew he stepped in it bad.

Janna makes her round and checks on them, "Is everything fine?"

Ash placed his knife and fork on the table, "Yeah… look we're in a little bit of a bind right now. You know this girl?" He shows the photo to her.

"I do, why do you guys have that?" Star was a close friend of hers and didn't like this, not at all with two strangers walking into her town and asking questions.

"We're reporters and the big man upstairs wants us to a to do a piece on her for our newspaper." One of the lies they always tell people to get info, well not a complete lie. They're on orders by a higher power.

"I'm not buying it guy, spit out the truth or I'm calling the cops!" Janna was one smart girl, she sees Marco just outside the window lighting up a cigarette.

"Damn… should've gone with government officials… you got me. The kid and I were sent to find out some shit about Monsters and it all centers around her. Just getting info and then we can leave, simple as that." Sometimes the truth just worked out better, Ash starts to eat again and knew he blew it.

"Why didn't you just say that? She's a Princess from another dimension sent to Earth to train with her magic wand." Not like it was a secret around town.

The older male starts to choke on his meal and looks over to Marco with his face turning red.

"What the?" His son just takes another drag and raised his arms up not understand what was going on.

The waitress saw him choking and thought this would be a little payback to watch… she would help when good and ready.

Ash points over his back and then at Marco to get in the diner, then looks to Janna as she just watched him, "He… he… help meeee!?"

"Oh, shit..." The latino walks into the restaurant still smoking as he pulls Ash up and performs the Heimlich maneuver.

A large chunk of steak flies out his mouth ending with him falling to the ground still coughing his lungs out. Janna gave a small golf clap as the young man bowed to her.

"Thank you, thank you… is this booth for non-smokers?" Marco takes another drag and was about to put it out.

"We don't mind… so what's your name?" She was impressed with how he carried himself.

"It's Marco Williams Diaz… and that worthless excuse for a human being is my father… Ash Williams… sorry for being such a bother this morning." He offers his hand to her with a smile.

"Nice to meet you… your pops told me about you guys looking into Star? Is she in trouble?" She had to make sure this whole thing was on the up and up.

"That's right, we don't mean any harm to her or anyone else. Just want to make sure everything is safe and we can go on about our business." Marco helps Ash stand.

The older male points his finger in Janna's face, "I ALMOST DIE- ow ow ow ow hsssssssss!"

She had a firm grip on his finger as the waitress twisted it some more, "I would watch it, buddy. Try and tell me you didn't deserve it a little?"

Janna winks at Marco as he smiles, "Still think you're in love dad?"

Ash stares daggers at his son, "Don't start with me! Could you hssss… please let go now? I'm sorry for what I said before!"

The pain ends with him sticking the digit in his mouth and sucking on it hoping the pain would go away, "I think… it's broken…"

"Look, you've been a straight shooter with us so we might as well come clean. We're tight on cash right now, but we got a big paycheck coming in!" Marco didn't want to do her dirty after all the information she gave them.

The filipino huffed out loud, "I had a feeling something like that was going to happen with you guys, I'll cover the tab, but I get to tag along and make sure nothing bad happens to Star. Deal?"

Marco looks at the hand that was offered to him and then back to Ash, "Don't look at me, I don't want her to break another one of my fingers…" He lets out a few manly tears.

"Deal… really sorry for him and his shit… when do you get off from work?" She was just tagging along for a ride and setting up a meeting with the point of interest. What could go wrong?

"I'll be free in five, just let me change and don't go anywhere. This town is small and the police chief is my father!" Couldn't have them try and ditch her now.

He'd rather not deal with the local cops, "Wouldn't think of it…"

 **No clue where this is going… I mean I do, but I want to keep this a short-term thing. Warhavin22 and I got to talking about a few ideas and this one really stuck with me.**

 **A lot of you guys might not know who Ash is, just wanted to get this idea out and see what you guys think.**

 **Thanks for reading and leave a review, please!**


	2. The Room

"Keys… I'm driving!" Marco was walking in front of the group.

"Sure kid, only because I can't drive like this!" Ash hold up the hand with the bruised finger.

"It's not broken… and sweet ride… is that a-" Janna was impressed.

"1969 SS Chevelle with a 396 big block and 4 on the floor... yes, yes it is." The car was black as midnight itself.

"And you guys are strapped on cash?" The young women felt like she was had.

"Just at the moment… don't read into things too much." The older male throws the keys at him.

Marco pulls out a cigarette and opens his door as Janna follows his father around the car, "She's a beauty…"

"We know, now get in!" Ash rolls the passenger seat forward for her to sit in the back seeing how the car was a 2 door.

She looks back at him and then sees a few firearm casings on the floor, "After you good Sir, I know the way to Star's place and I can't spot it out from back there."

The older male wasn't about to let that fly until, "Will you two hurry it up! I don't have all day for this!"

His son leans over to look at them as the engine comes to life with a deep mighty roar, "THIS IS MY CAR?! I'M NOT SITTING IN TH-"

Janna side stepped him as she shoved Ash in the back and jumped in the seat locking him in the rear now closing the door, "You were saying?"

The driver lowers his glasses and looks her over as the cigarette hangs off his lips, "That… that was pretty smooth…"

She gives him a warm smile and lights his smoke, "I know, so you're going to make a left at the light."

Marco takes a few puffs, "Right, let's go!"

Ash was not having a good day, he starts to pat his chest wanting a smoke and finding out he was out, "If I'm going to sit back here, at least let me get one of those!"

The males look at each other from the rearview mirror, "Sure, here." Marco takes one more drag and offers it to him.

"Thanks kid." The father lays across the bench seat, now a little less upset than before.

"So what do you guys do? You're not reporters or part of the government, what's the deal with all the brass on the ground and you packing heat?" She held up a .45 casings.

"It's part of our job, you got some eyes to spot out my pistol…" She was damn good.

"Daughter of a cop like I said before, I can spot them out a mile away and you mean pistols, as in plural. Let me guess… wait, make a right up here." Marco had a smile on his face and liked this new game.

"Don't you dare say a Beretta-" She cuts him off.

"Yeah, yeah, never trust your life with nothing smaller than a .45, my dad tells me that all the time…" Janna had a good idea what it was anyway.

"A cop with half a brain… never met one." Ash blows out a donut from his mouth while laughing.

"It's okay if you want to try and break another of his fingers to shut him up, so what am I carrying?" This was nice, the teen didn't get enough chances to sit down with someone else his age and have a rather nice conversion.

"I'll keep that in mind, anyway. You don't look like you're into German stuff or anything like that. Has to be made in the U.S. and it has a lot of history. I'm going with a 1911 made by Kimber or Colt." Looks like daddy taught her well.

The car bangs into fourth gear as they're thrown into the seats.

"Yeah… Springfield Operator black on black 1911. You're pretty good!" Ash smiles hearing Marco loosen up for once.

"I try, so you gonna let me see one of them?" That was a bold question, a man doesn't just hand over his livelihood to someone.

"You're pretty ballsy? Just getting into a car with two strangers, then asking said strangers to look at their gun. You have no fear woman!" Ash picked up his head to look at her like she was crazy.

"Who said I was unarmed?" Janna pull out from her purse a Glock 21, also in .45 caliber.

"That's cute… polymer junk…!" The older male lays down and blows her off.

"He's the world's biggest asshole." She looks up to Marco and hears.

 **"I'M AN ASSHOLE, ASSHOLE, ASSHOLE... A-S-S-... H-O-L-E!"** The men sang out loud together.

"... sorry about that… I get it from my father. How much longer till we get there?" Marco coughs into his fist getting his composure back.

"Not much longer, so you know what I got, wanna show me yours?" That came out so wrong…

"Hey kid… that might be a hint…" The latino feels a hand slap his shoulder a few times.

Marco thinks it over and then places his right hand on his jacket closest to Janna and pulled it back so she could get a look at it. The young woman was able to see the under arm black holster that had a strap connecting to his belt at the bottom.

The straps kept the firearms from jumping around when he would run. She placed her hand along the weapon seeing the hammer pulled back and knowing there was a round chamber, "You got good taste…"

Ash raised up an eyebrow at the show and was surprised Marco didn't break her wrist when touching the pistol, "Oh, getting touchy feely now are we?" He said with a grin, then flicking the butt of the cig out the window.

"Gotta say, I like what I see." Janna admitted seeing the young man's button up shirt was rather tight around his chest. She was able to get a look at three Wilson Combat magazines on his hip and only assumed there was another set on the other side.

"Yeah… are we almost there?" Marco twist his neck to crack it a few times now adjusting his jacket.

She almost forgot what they were doing, "We are, pull up to that building on the left. Hey… what does the old man have?"

His father sits up, "Don't do it Ash!"

The car stops in a parking spot, "I got a few things in the trunk… but I mostly get the job done with this!" He starts to grab at his crotch as Marco bangs his head on the steering wheel.

"Why God… why didn't you take me when you had the chance…" Janna looked over to the driver and then Ash as he smiled with his eyes closed.

"I see, what do you do when this happens?" The older male looks at her confused and then feels fist smashed in full force at his junk.

"EPPPP… oh… mommy…" Ash falls over trying to hold back the screams that would have made him sound like a female.

Marco looks back to check on his father, Ash looked up to him and mouthed, "Kill her…" Over and over.

"You really shouldn't have pushed her dad… thanks for doing that, it really just made my day!" The teens high five each other and stepped out of the car.

"It was my pleasure! We'll be waiting for you just outside Ash!" Janna slams the door on him as he tries and punch her in the face.

"Fucking bitch… God damn cunt… you guys good down there?" The teens couldn't stop laughing as the older male checked on his boys down below.

"You know, it's been a while the last time I laughed this hard… thanks again." Marco pops the trunk and starts to dig in it.

"No worries… wow…!" The filipino seen Marco pull out a rather old duster jacket with a leather belt holding rather large rounds on it and a thigh holster attached.

"The old man prefers using a shotgun, but you can't go walking around in broad daylight with something like that. So this is what he carries sometimes!" Just then, Ash stumbles out the car and snatches the items from the young man.

"Smith and Wesson 500… enough stopping power to kill a polar bear…" The day just got more interesting for her.

"Or a werewolf… now hold up your end of the deal and take us to the girl!" Marco hits his father's arm for being rude.

"Ash… we owe her a lot, and you're the one that's making the situation messy for no reason. Just chill, why don't you call you know who and find out where our paycheck is?" The young man looks over to Janna.

"He can stay out here, could you lead the way again?" Ash was right behind him making faces as Marco spoke to her.

"Sure thing… this way!" What did she just get herself into she thought as they crossed the street?

"Oh yeah! I'll just stay out here like a good dog! You just run off with the cute chick and do whatever God knows what!" Looks like this student has become the master?

"I'm a damn professional! KEEP YOUR SHIT TOGETHER?! He point his arm at his father and kicks his leg at him now getting pissed. Just then, a car passed by Marco.

The horn was blaring out loud, "GET OUT OF THE STREET, DIPSHIT?!"

"YEAH, FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!?" The teen flips off the car as Janna pulls him over to the sidewalk.

"You really don't have any fear, huh?" She was starting to really dig his style even more.

"Can't have any of that shit in this job… damn I need a smoke!" He looks over to Ash still talking shit and feels Janna shoving him up on a wall and her hands in his coat pulling out a cig for him while placing it to his lips.

"Relax… Star's really a good girl. If you go up there like this right now, she might think you're a threat." Just like back at the car, Janna lights up his smoke.

She was shorter to him by more than a few inches. Marco was six foot, two inches and never had a girl this close to him, or at least could remember, "Sorry about that… I can only take so much of dad's shit in one day, thanks…"

Janna pulls out his cig and takes a puff from it also, "Don't worry about it, let's go."

They walked into the building as he starts to scan the area making sure it was safe, "Mind taking the stairs? I don't trust elevators."

The female gave him an odd look, "Sure… what do you trust then?"

Marco smiled and pulled back the left sleeve of his jacket and sent his arm across his face, "Nothing much nowadays!"

She read a tattoo that said, "Trust No One"

"Hmmmmm, that really suits you, you know that?" They start heading up the stairs.

"I don't know if that's a compliment or insult…" Marco takes back the smoke offered to him, it had a little bit of her red lipstick on the filter.

"Take it for what you want, I meant it as a compliment. This is her floor." The teens walk down the hall and stop in front of a door with the number 5A on it.

"Should we knock-" As he said that out loud, Janna pulled out some keys and opened the door.

"This is my place also, we got it together after high school!" She used them for a ride home!

"You live here? Why didn't you say that from the start?!" Oh… she was really good, his right eye started to twitch again.

Janna walks into the place, "You never asked? Isn't it part of you job to get info like that or something." She was patronizing him.

He was about to say something, "Feel free to hang up your jacket over there if you want!" The young woman was walking into her room now.

"I rather keep it on… so is she home?" Marco looks at the photos on the walls. He was able to spot out Star and Janna, then another blonde that was a mystery to him.

"Ummmmm, she might be over at Mewni right now. She doesn't work today and we're on summer break right now!" Janna had to yell a little to make sure he heard her as she changed.

The young man was looking at a picture of his target sitting on something that looked like a unicorn seeming to have battle scars. "Maybe... a Warniorn? Nah what am I-" His thought ends feeling his phone go off.

 _"I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, I'm a chi-"_ Marco knew that was Ash on the other end.

Seeing how he set the ringtone for when his father would call, "Go…"

 _"Yeah kid, I'm going to make a run to pick up the cash. Everything good over there?"_ Marco could hear the engine start up from the apartment.

"Sure, everything's cool as ice up here. Just waiting on the girl to show up, sounds like she visiting home or something?" Janna finds him on the phone and heads into the kitchen.

 _"Alright, won't take me long. I'll see you in a few, and oh yeah, watch your ass up there… they might be running a sex cult and use you as an offering tonight!"_ Damn… what a low blow.

Marco points a finger in the air, "THAT HAPPENED ONE TIME!? YOU TOLD ME TO GO FOR IT!? AND YOU GOT A LOT OF NERVES TALKING ABOUT THAT, WHAT ABOUT YOU AND THE SUCCUBUS THING!?"

Janna was digging in the fridge looking for something to drink when she banged her head hearing the young man yelling, "Ouch… succubus, the hell?"

Ash was laughing on the other end of the line, _"Yeah, yeah, yeah… I'll be back in a little!"_ The call ends.

"He's trying to give me a damn heart attack… I swear he is, why else would he do this to me?" Marco smacks a hand on his face ready to break his phone in half.

"Yo… want a drink?" The male looks over to her and was pleasantly surprised. Her casual outfit was a pair on nice tight blue jeans and a white shirt that hugged her upper body just right, Janna was also holding up two bottles of beer.

 _"I am Marco's raging boner…"_

"Yeah… been needing one all day and it's only 11…" She starts to giggle hearing him and needing a drink herself after dealing with Ash's shit.

"Star left a note on my door saying she'll be back before dinner, you're more than welcome to stay until then?" Wouldn't hurt if they got to know each other between now and then.

He shifted his weight between each foot trying to figure out what to do, then his father's voice comes up in his head, _"Hey genius, try and play nice for once…"_

Marco rocks the thought out of his head, "Yeah, I got nothing but time… let me just hang this up?"

Janna takes a seat on the couch placing the beers on the coffee table, "Anything you want to catch on the TV? We got Netflix…!" She shuts her mouth with boths hands not believing she just said that… the young woman didn't mean it in that way!

Marco walks back into the room undoing the cuffs on his shirt and rolling them up, "Haven't watched TV in a long time, always on the road? Is Prison Break even still a thing?"

He picks up the bottle taking in the fluid, Janna's mouth was wide open, "Wow… first of all, that show ended in 2009 and they just release that newest season last year…"

She picks up her drink now taking a hit off of it, "Really? Man time really flies by…?" Marco makes his way to the love seat next to the couch.

"No shit guy!" Janna was able to get a better look at him now, that jacket did one hell of a job covering up his body. It was obvious Marco likes to hit the gym or just found some time to workout when he could.

His black jungle boots had a shine to them, it only comes from a person that spends time and patience perfecting each area of the footwear. His jeans were looking on the older side, but perfectly broken in with a black leather belt holding it up.

Last was his red button up shirt that had a tank top under it, Marco might not care how others see him. That doesn't mean he can't try and look presentable, his father on the other hand…

The guy looked like a old drunk with a whole laundry list of issues that could never be a father. That got her thinking, "Hey… if you don't mind? What's the deal with you and Ash?

He looks up to her confused, "What do you mean? As in the man having no sense of filter and spewing out whatever comes to mind? Then me constantly having to cover his ass and be the adult between the two of us?"

Well that was something she was thinking about also, "Nah, not that. More of the fact with you calling him dad seeing how you're a little more darker then me and he's as white as Wonder Bread!"

Marco pulls the bottle out his mouth and almost spit it out all over the room while laughing out loud, "Oh God… that was great! You know that?" This woman had a fantastic way on making him laugh, he liked it.

She joined in on the laughter, "It's one of my finer skills in life! You plan on telling me or what?"

"I really would like too… but it's not a good story to hear. Also, who knows how long I'll be around here until the next job comes along? It might be better if we keep this professional." Very true statement.

"Look, I'm not asking for a life story or anything like that. It's just, you two seem to have a weird way on working with each other, that's all." Janna watched him place the empty bottle on the table.

"Sorry, no can do. You want another beer?" He just stoned walled her, but she had an idea!

"Hey! This is my place and I'll get the drinks! How about something a little harder? You game?" She going to liquor him up to talk!

"... damn… I can't get shitface and keep these things on me. Always ends up with me and dad shooting at random junk and making bets…" Who cares he was only 18, the guy has lived through complete and utter hell being Ash's kid.

"Okay then, how about ONE drink! Just place Tango and Cash on the table and that should make you feel better!" His eyes widen, Marco might not watch a lot of TV, but loved the older movies.

He smiles at her, something Janna was really starting to like, "Just one drink and I'm done, also, that not the girls names." Marco unholsters the weapons and drops the mag as he cleared them. They're placed in front of him ready to go if something were to happen.

"I feel like you won't tell me that either?" The young woman walks out the room and into the kitchen.

"Try not to hold it against me… this is my life and I know how it usually goes with me and new people." Where the hell was Ash? Hasn't it been long enough?

"It's cool, I mean, I only paid for your breakfast this morning and was even roommates with the person you came into town looking for." She had to twist the knife in a little deeper in him.

"That... and thank you again, I'll make it up to you!" Gotta pay the informants with any information that they come up with. She has a nice payday coming in with all the help and a little tip on how she treats Ash.

"I'm not holding my breath!" Janna walks in and had two large cups of mixed drinks and a bottle of Jack Daniels in the middle.

"Wow… your weren't messing around…" She offers him a cup as he smells whiskey with a splash of coke.

The woman stands up and placed her hands on her hips, "With all the police balls, retirement parties, and funerals I've been dragged to… there's a good chance I'm an alcoholic!"

He couldn't hold back the laughter, there was something about her that made him smile a little too much, "I'm kind of in the same boat... "

She didn't like how quiet he's gotten so Janna pulls him by the hand to sit on the couch with her, then holds up their cups to cheer, "Hey… to alcoholism?"

Marco was shocked on what just happen, what worried him the most was her weak smile she gave him. The cups came together, "That, and bad decisions!"

The smile was back on her face as they started to drink, she held her hand under his cup and picked it up some to make sure he got a good hit of it.

 **Reaper- Good evening guys! I'm back with a new chapter and so happy to see you all enjoying this story. As you can see, I have a co-author now!**

 **Please give a warm welcome to LawKaynn! With Nicki Plague as the editor!**

 **The story is starting to take shape now and we have a idea on what to do. As you can tell, this is something that complete different then what's out there, I think at least.**

 **It'll have vibes that leans over to the real world more then with SVTFOE universe. All this came from the idea of Ash driving the car and talking about his life.**

 **Thank you for giving it a shot and leave a review please!**

 **LawKaynn- Heeeeey! To those that know me, well, take this as me saying I'm technically back now! And that this story is gonna be a HELL of a ride. (pun intended) And to those don't really know me, well this'll still be an story.**


	3. The Meeting

_"I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, I'm a child, I'm a mother, I'm a sinner, I'm a saint, I do not feel ashamed, I'm your hell, I'm your dre-"_ Janna starts to giggle hearing his phone go off as Marco placed a finger over his lips to keep it down.

"Send it… _*hiccup*_ " Oh shit… he's already tipsy.

 _"You good? You never let my call go on that long?"_ Ash thought of a few scenarios why that would be, the one that won was Marco was probably getting a BJ.

"Yupyupyup… sooooooo... are you… good?" That was one stiff drink.

 _"Are you drinking Marco?"_ This was going to be great.

"Ohhhh busted…!" Why was the chick so close to him?

"Shhhhhhh! The girl in question won't be in until later tonight so I thought… you know… why the hell not? BUT IT WAS ONLY ONE DRINK!" Alcohol and business, never a good mix.

 _"Kid… I'm not upset… I'm just so proud my son might get his dick wet for once!"_ Janna was rolling her ass off at the comment.

"DAD?! Uhhhhhh, really sorry about that Janna… we think he might have Ass Burger Disease!" She only starts to laugh harder now falling off the couch.

 _"Everything is fine on my end, I'll be over there in a few… hang a sock off the front door knob if you're already getting it in before I arrive!"_ Ash hangs up before hearing the verbal assault.

"Okay, now that's done and over with… how drunk are you right now tough guy!" The young woman pokes at Marco's chest.

He takes off his holsters and button-up shirt feeling a little hot, "I'm feeling good right now, the day has definitely picked up since this morning!"

Marco couldn't remember the last time he let loose just a little with a different human beside his father, "Glad to hear that!"

Her legs swing around and across his lap, it didn't even cross his mind how close they were, "So what's Ash all about?" Looks like someone is coming in for a side attack.

"Dad… well you know he's an asshole, that's where I get it from. The old man isn't all that bad when you get to know him… OH, MY GOD?! AM I DRUNK!?" Her evil plan was working!

 _"She got me drunk just to make me spill... damn skippy!"_ He thought as Janna takes a sip of her drink and winks at him.

"Is there a problem _*burp*_ Marco?" Why didn't the dossier warn them about the roommate and her dirty tricks?

"Just peachy… I'm liking you more and more Ordonia..." Now downing the rest of his drink.

"Glad to hear, you were saying?" The conversion picks up again.

…

"Everything is fine on my end, I'll be over there in a few… hang a sock off the front door knob if you're already getting it in before I arrive!" Ash hangs up before hearing the verbal assault.

Making his way back to the car, the older man shakes his head as he laughs at his son's antics.

The muscle car fires up with no issues like always, Ash looks at the envelope full of cash on the seat beside him and reminisces about all his years on the road.

"Damn... I've been driving this beauty for years now. Really got to give it to the kid with spotting this old Chevelle out after my Pontiac had taken a shit on us..." Ash said as he ran his good hand along the dashboard.

"And I've been killing nightmares and demons for even longer..." He sighed out loud, this time pulling down the sun visor and taking out the picture he kept there, being mindful of the road all the while.

The picture he removed was old and full of creases, he held it as if it were the most delicate thing ever.

It was a picture of him and Marco celebrating his 8th birthday, the small latino boy had a massive grin on his face as he held up a butterfly knife.

"I really wish the kid didn't have to see the shit I saw, but it's too late for that... he's so fucking used to it now..." Ash said, passing his thumb along the photo.

"Honestly... I don't think I could do this without him unlike back in the days... I didn't need anyone then, just my wits and trusty Boomstick. Damn brat made me soft... he made me human again." He'd be damned if Ash didn't shed a small tear at that.

…

"So you guys just drive around the country solving crazy ass shit and or killing demonic entities that normal people like me don't know what about? That sounds like it could be a lame TV show with a dumb name to it..." Someone's drink wasn't as strong as the other…

 _"I am Marco deep subconscious…"_

"Pretty much… the pay is shit sometimes, but… eh?" He was massaging her feet for some unknown reason to him now.

"And they thought I was crazy!" She hits her arm on the couch as the male looks at her with one eye open.

"Wh… what do you mean?" Where the hell was Ash at?

"I used to be into all that dark nutty junk when I was younger, nothing ever happened so I just gave it up… but here you are telling me it was all real!" Janna was happy for a moment until she saw his face.

"Hey… what's the matter?" She inquired, to which Marco just gave her a small sad smile.

"It's… not all it's cracked up to be, I lost my parents to those… things." He said, what the young man wouldn't do to meet his mother and father...

"What?" Janna watched as he leaned over to grab the bottle on the table.

"You asked before… how I got mixed up with Ash, well… something came looking for him to get some payback." His hand tightens on the bottle.

She got closer to him to hear each and every word closely, "..."

"My mom and dad… they were caught in the middle… I was just a few months old when they were murdered…" The young woman cups her mouth, she just wanted to know what they did and a little more background. This wasn't something she shouldn't have learned…

"Ash and I might not be blood-related… but he's all I got in this world… and in this fucked up place full of nightmares and undead assholes… we lean on each other for support. I don't know what I would do without him…" He sheds a tear at that, just as he gave her a small sad smile again.

Now taking the bottle to his lips and feeling the burning liquid going down to ease the pain.

"I'm… I'm so sorry for prying…" Janna placed a hand on his shoulder, it was the least she could have done making him open up like this.

Marco pulls out the bottle, " _*burp*_ don't be… I haven't had fun like this is years…!" He looks at her with a crooked grin, then starts to pull at her toes to make them crack and pop.

"OW OW OUCH?! OUCH?! STOP THAT?!" Janna was laughing and hitting his head to stop the attack.

 _KNOCK_

 _KNOCK_

 _KNOCK_

"That should be dad… you mind getting it? I can't find my feet?" Marco might be a lightweight…

"Sure, no problem." She stumbles to get up a little and made it to the door.

"WHAT'S THE PASSWORD?" Janna yelled out loud looking into the peephole.

" _Let me in or I'm kicking down the door!"_ Came from the other side.

"Nope… try again fucker!" Ash pulled back his fist ready to punch down the door, but he held back on the thought.

 _"Will you PLEASE let me in so I can talk to Marco about what we're doing next?"_ The woman was really starting to get under his skin.

"Much better, com'on in!" She opened the door as Ash walked right passed her.

"Hey, kid! I thought I was out there long enough for you to get the deed done…?" The older male covered his mouth for only Marco to hear his statement and nod over to Janna when done.

"That why you were… out so long…?" The young man was really feeling it as a goofy smile crossed his face.

"I heard that… we're just getting to know each other and waiting on Star. Want a drink?" She reaches for the nearly empty bottle.

"Can't, one of us needs to keep an eye on the ball… seeing how the "professional" is wasted!" Marco falls over on the couch.

"Heeeeeey… I'm still good _*hiccup*_ you're the one always telling me… me… me that I'm uptight and shit…" Janna pulls his arm to sit up while taking her last position again.

"Get back to work you!" She points at her feet.

Ash was lost as hell, "The fuck did I miss? You weren't sucking on her toes… were you?"

Marco gave her a weak salute and got back to work on massaging her feet, "Ye… yes, Ma'am! Like you never sucked on someone's toes dad!"

"You know what, I don't want to even know. Give me that!" Ash yanks the remote from her hand and finds Big Trouble in Little China to watch.

"Ohhhhhhh… I loooooove this movie!?" Marco had a smile as wide as the photo back in the car.

"What is it, seems old as fuck!" The males look at her in complete utter disappointment.

"Are you mad woman?! This was one of the greatest movies of 1986!?" The remote keeper raised up the volume.

"It's really an awesome movie…! I hope you like it as much as we do!" Marco was leaning over to whisper in her ear.

Janna felt goosebumps all over her body after that, his hot breath and smell of booze was making her feel light-headed, "Oh.. okay… just keep taking care of my feet, those dogs are barking!"

He just smiles and doubles his efforts with the task, "Hey Ash… can you get me a _*hiccup*_ a smoke?"

The older male rolled his eyes, "Always asking for shit during the movie… next, you'll want some popcorn!"

He stands up and finds the jacket on the hook, Janna couldn't stop giggling as Marco was making faces behind his back, "How the hell did you guys even make it this long together?!"

"A lot of me kicking his tight little ass!" Ash said, making Janna raise a brow and then smirk towards Marco, as he throws the item at him after pulling out a smoke for himself.

"Thaaaanks… and you know you love me!" Janna gets the pack of smokes from his chest and placed one to her lips as she lit it.

"Guess it was just my lucky day to have you guys head over to my table!" The father turns his head at them with a look ready to kill if they didn't shut up.

Marco reached for the smoke, she pulled away. He puts on a hurt look on his face until she got close, "We're sharing this one!"

She placed the cig into Marco's lips as he nodded and watched the movie without another word said.

…

The movie was better the Janna thought it would be, plus having a good buzz and a handsome young man rubbing her feet was a nice touch. Ash made some popcorn for the group and everything went undisturbed.

The filipino had a content smile the whole time, even as Marco's hands started to work on her calves and then the back of her knees. She started to go flush when he was working the top and sides of her thighs while digging deep into the tense muscles.

The young woman made her way closer to his body so Marco didn't have to lean over much, they were enjoying the feeling and kept laughing over the movie. As it was coming to an end, Janna couldn't stop the smile on her face watching him laugh his ass off or when he would stick out his tongue concentrating to massage her muscles deeper.

 _"What the hell is this guy doing to **me** … what the hell am **I** doing?!" _The filipino pulled back her legs without him noticing as he placed his hands on his legs. She was on her knees and body pressed along his side checking out the movie.

"This… this is my favorite part…" Marco said out loud as she saw the newly found couple started making out in the semi rig.

"Yeah… I think it's mine also..." Janna placed a hand along his face as she lightly pulled him into a kiss.

Instinctively, his left hand went around her waist and held the young woman from the small of her back. The movie went on as Ash said, "Man… what a damn good movie… right kids?"

He looked back to see them sharing a nice long kiss, nothing crazy or sloppy. Just two young adults enjoying somebody else's contact and getting the feel for the other. The father smiled and watched Marco's hand going lower to grab her butt.

 _"That's my boy…!"_ He stops the movie, as that got their attention.

Janna slowly pulled away, they looked into each other's eyes, "Hey…" She let out softly.

"Hey…" Was all he could muster up, Marco's hand went up and down on her warm rear a little.

"I thought the movie was giving me a hint… did I read the mood right?" Janna knew she did as she gave her butt a little wiggle under his hand.

"Yeah… yeah… never done, something like that… not to ruin this moment, but… I need to really use the can?" The young woman started to laugh and placed her forehead on his with another kiss.

"See son… that what's happens when you turn that brain of yours off and just relax!" Ash stands up and looks out the window to check on the car.

The kiss ends, "Walk across the dining room and make a left, it's a little after my bedroom." Just what was she implying right there?

"Thanks… be right back…" He gave her butt a little smack to let him stand as she followed the order, making sure that she got a long hard look at his ass. Marco was still wobbly on his feet, that didn't matter to him right now as he placed two fingers on his lips.

"What a twist…" He walks by one bedroom, then passes Janna's heading into the bathroom.

…

"I'll give it to you Janna, I've never seen him like that with another person. You might do him some good." Ash turned to face her with his arms crossed.

She gave a weak smile, "Too bad you guys won't be sticking around much…"

The older male looks to the side and found some photos on the wall, "Don't think about that and seeing as we have a little time to talk. I got some questions for you."

"Got some time? Why do you say that?" Janna was lost by the comment.

"Have you ever tried to take a piss with a boner? I mean, you don't exactly look like your packing the same equipment we are… and if you are, I'm not judging!" The older male makes his way to an odd looking photo.

Janna jaw damn near smacks the ground, "FIRST OF ALL!? THESE ARE ALL NATURAL!?" She reaches up to her C cup breast and gives them a smack upwards.

"Like you can't be on hormone therapy for that…? Anyway, he'll find out when Marco kisses you where you pee. The girl, is really royalty?" The photo he saw was of a young blonde teenager with heart marks at her cheeks wearing a crown and in the middle, who he could only assume were Star's parents in the back.

"I said it once and I'll say it again. You are a fucking asshole…!" They both had a way of pushing each other's buttons.

"Try telling me something I don't already know, so about Star?" Then he hears a sound, he thought was long forgotten...

A bright light flashed in Star's room indicating a portal was just opened, "What the…" Ash placed his hand into the duster and on the handle of his revolver.

…

Marco walks out the bathroom and hears the same sound, "JANNA BANANA-!"

Star charged right out the door and slams into the latino making them both yelp in surprise.

His head bounces off the ground with the blonde landing on top of him, the Princess held herself up rubbing her forehead and noticed what she just walked into, "What the… STRANGER DANGER!?"

There was a wand now pointed at Marco's face when he opened his eyes glowing bright pink, he raised his hands up and was pissed he wasn't armed, "DON'T SHOOT?! OR… whatever that thing does!?"

The Princess was left speechless as she got a better look at him, " _Oh he's hot… WAIT?! WHO THE HELL IS HE AND WHY IS HE IN MY APARTMENT?!"_

Janna is heard laughing in the living room as she runs into the hallway with Ash, "Butterfly, relax! He's a friend named Marco, this is his father, Ash."

Star looks up to her best friend as she named and pointed to each male, "Sorry about that…"

Marco lets out the breath he was holding after the wand was lowered, "It's fine… mind getting up?"

One of her knees was digging into his crotch now feeling something hard on it, "Ummmmm, yeah… sure…" Janna offered her a hand to stand up and was still laughing seeing her friend's face bright red.

"Let's head over to the living room." Ash helped Marco up.

"Sounds like a plan… my balls are killing me right now…!" He whispered the last part to his father and the older male laughed it off.

"Think of it as karma getting you back from earlier!" Marco just shoved Ash away from him and was pissed his buzz was gone already.

"So what are they doing here Janna? Did I miss something?" Star sat on the couch finding the weapons on the table with the other woman getting some ice.

"They just wanted to meet you and find out what's up with all the attacks going on around town." She was back in the living room offering the ice to Marco as he jammed it down his pants.

"We're not creeps or anything if your wondering, it's our job to check on stuff like this when we're told." Ash adjusted his duster feeling a little more comfortable now.

"You mean the fights that happened between Ludo and his goons with me? I've lived here for 3 years and people are only looking into this now?" Local cops were all over it at the beginning, now it was just something that was part of life living in Echo Creek.

"Wait… 3 years? Something major had to go down if it popped up on our radar now?" Marco was scratching his 5 o'clock shadow.

"Well, I guess… half the town was sucked into a portal? Janna, few of our friends and I kicked their butts after that whole mess. That was? 3 weeks ago now?" Man… the church must be slacking lately.

"That would do it… so this Ludo person? Is he a big threat?" Ash needed more info on this person and what he was capable of.

"He's a chump, we've been dealing with him for years, most of his plans are half-assed and one his hench Monsters is on our side now!" Janna was proud of that fact as she flexed her right arm at Marco.

"That's good to hear? What do we do now Ash?" Seems like an open and shut case… that bummed him out…

The older male paced around the room, "That doesn't make any sense? Usually, we end up smack dab in the middle of a shit storm!"

 **Reaper- I'm having so much fun with this story! Working with Nicki and** **LawKaynn has put the biggest grin on my face. This feels so fresh and new to me, glad it's working out! Hope to make you all happy with the next chapter.**

 **Leave a review please and thank you!**


	4. The Night

"Maybe they're throwing us a softball dad, we've been working pretty hard the last few months?" Marco was trying to look on the bright side of things.

"Was there any more info at the drop off?" He added?

"No, same old, same old... John was worried about something, though he wouldn't say what?" Ash was just trying to figure out just what in the hell was going on

"Hmm... okay..." John always gave Marco the creeps.

"So am I off the hook now?" Star asked.

"You're not in trouble or anything like that, you! Let's have a talk." Ash gestured for his son to follow him out the apartment.

"Ummmm… we'll be back?" Janna just smiled as the older male grabbed his shirt and pulled him out.

The door was heard closing behind them, "Did I miss something? Also, tell me you didn't call di-" Star was cut off.

"DIBS!? I just did…!" Janna snapped her fingers and then pointed at the Princess.

"NO FAIR?! YOU HAD A HEAD START!?" A new challenger appears!

"So? They might've come here looking for you, but I've been talking to him for the better part of the day!" She was having too much fun right now.

…

"You're holding out on me, what can't you say in front of them?" Shouldn't the job be done by now if Star wasn't a threat?

"It's not that kid, this all seems… too easy, if you ask me." Ash had been around the block one too many times already.

"Like I'm not thinking the same thing? What did John really say?" What was the church planning?

"We're to stay put… that's all he said." Marco pulls out a cig and offers one to Ash.

"That's it? Just sit tight and wait for more weird shit to happen? I can't sleep in the car one more night Ash!" There goes that over thinking things again, he reached over lighting up both their smokes.

"Don't worry about that, it's already covered!" The teen feels a new set of keys hitting his chest as looks down in his hand.

"We have a pleasure room now?" Ash looks at him for a solid five seconds and pulls him into a headlock.

"It's the keys to that door over there dumbass!" His father pulls out the cigarette from his mouth and points to the door across from them with the number 5B on it.

Marco stomps on his foot getting out from the grip and unlocking the door, "GRRRRR… I'm going to-"

Janna's door opens with Ash leaning on the wall and holding his foot, "Could you guys be any louder, geez…"

"You okay?" Star asked seeing her friend following Marco.

"Just great…" Ash reaches for the cig that was on the floor and continues to smoke it.

…

"Did you just break into here? This place has been empty for weeks now!" Marco had a bowie knife, he got from Ash when he was 15, the knife had a sixteen-inch jet black blade with a silver 'S guard' and ivory inlaid handle. It was his second favorite knife, out at the ready as he swept each room.

"DIBS!?" Looks like someone found the master bedroom.

"Wait… Ash just got this place!" Janna was able to connect the dots as Marco turned to her.

"That's what the old fart said…" They smiled at each other.

"I HEARD THAT?! I'M ONLY 59… little bastard…" He walks into the place and starts looking around.

"So we're neighbors now? Cool… coooooool…" Just then, Marco walked out the room without his shirt on and went into the bathroom for a much needed hot shower.

Both outerwear removed revealing to Janna and Star a rather large scar across the teen's chest, it went from the left side below his collarbone down past the hip on the right side. The widest point was at the center looking to be about five inches.

He then walks out forgetting something and right up to Ash, "Hand over the envelope."

Everyone was in the living room now. The women got a look at Marco's back seeing a matching scar, almost as if something went through his body?

Although they were curious about the scar, something else caught their attention, and they're now both biting their lower lips. The muscles along his tight body were also out for girls to see and ogle.

"I knew that was coming next, just don't go nuts on paying her!" Ash in a hushed whisper snapping the girls out of their stupor.

Star jumps thinking Janna got paid to sleep with him, "JAN-JAN?! How could you bring a strange guy into our place… and do such a thing?!"

"WHAT?! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT?!" She was pleading with the woman right now as Star turned away with her arms crossed and looking up.

"It's not like that, really. She's been a big help today and I owe her." Marco starts to count out some bills as Star looks over to the cash with one eye open.

"Remember what I said, we don't know when the other half is coming in kid." His son paid no mind to him.

"9, 10, 11 and 12… that's your cut for the info and a tip for dealing with our shit." Janna saw the older looking hundred dollar bills folded between his fingers.

"Any openings at your diner? It'll be nice to have a normal job for once if we're going to stay for awhile." He placed the cash in her hand and threw the envelope back to the old man.

"Ya… yeah… we need a night shift cook… thank you Marco…!" She was dumbfounded by what just happened as he kept smiling.

"See, nothing to worry about with cash coming in." The young man looked up to his father.

"I guess, I'll go get some stuff for the place then… and beer for my stress she put me threw. Stay out of trouble!" With that, Ash left regretting taking this job just a little more.

"Sounds like a plan, let me get my things from your place. I can hear that hot shower calling my name!" Marco steps out and waits for them at the door.

"Let me get that for you!" Star rushed passed him and opened the door to her place, looks like she's trying to score some points with him.

"Thanks." He walks in and loaded the weapons, then jamming them down the back of his pants as he picked up the holster.

"Hey Janna…" The latino was back in the hallway connecting both the apartments.

"What's up?" She shot Star a dirty look quick before he was back with them.

"I know I'm going to sound like a cheapskate right now, but would you mind getting a few pepperoni pizzas in about an hour? I don't know what Ash is going to get… more or less a shit load of booze will sum it all up." His old nervous tick kicked in as he scratched the back of his head.

She strode up to him with a look like the cat who ate the canary flicking a finger under his chin, "Fine, but it'll cost more than a foot rub!"

Star watched Janna wink at her and then headed back into their apartment, "FOOT RUB?! WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!"

The door was closed behind them as Marco laughed and walked into his new home right into the shower.

...

"Yeah… just put it over there… NO?! I SAID OVER THERE?!" Ash was yelling at the moving guys.

"Sorry about that Sir, the last of the items will be up soon." The boss of the movers made his way out the apartment.

"Make sure they know where to put the stuff rather than me yelling at them about it!" Said the older male as he went to that bathroom door.

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Hey kid, I got a few things coming up right now so we don't have to sleep on the floor. How much longer are you planning to be in there?" The shower was still running.

 _"Go… away… I need this!"_ Marco hasn't moved an inch from under the hot water smacking along his body.

"Look, I don't think you need to spank the monkey for a good while, you already got Janna wanting to jump all over your bone. Even the blonde seems to like you!" Something hard hits the door from the teen's end.

 _"DAD, I MEAN IT… I'll be out soon…"_ Being in the shower, it was the only time Marco could look back on his life and hoped he would have made his parents proud.

"FINE… WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THAT GOES OVER THERE?! YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT THAT TIP NOW?!" Finding good help was hard nowadays…

The new place had a couch, lazy boy and small coffee table with a table stand for the TV in the living room. There was also a Queen size bed for each room. Lastly were a few Army duffle bags with clothes and gear inside.

"Knock, knock we got the food!" Janna yelled to the new apartment tenants with Star walking in as they both held two boxes of pizza.

"What do we have here?" Ash made his way to them and tried opening a box, the blonde smacked his hand away.

"HEY! Marco set this up, so we should wait for him!" He gave them a dirty look and went into the fridge grabbing a beer.

"Dumbass in the shower, I think he's waiting for you to join him Janna." Just then, the bathroom door opens with steam flooding out of it.

The young man walks out with a towel wrapped around his lower body, "Hey guys, something smells good!"

Janna and Star watched as he walked up to them with water still dripping from his hair and onto the floor, "Yeah… you can say that again…" Star sniffs the air around him and becoming flushed as Marco grabs a slice from her box.

The best friend elbows Star in the ribs for acting like bitch in heat, "Don't forget you owe me!"

Marco turns on his heels grabbing Ash's beer, "What do you want?"

"That was mine…" The older male said between his teeth.

"I'll come up with something later, you planning to stay like that the rest of the night?" She nods to his bare chest.

"Just a little hungry, I'll be back in a second." Marco went into the living room grabbing a duffle bag and headed off into his new room.

The father saw them checking him out and started to laugh, "This should be interesting…"

"Hey Ash, what happened to his?" Janna points her finger across her chest a few times.

"Yeah… I know I'm a little behind on knowing you guys and all, but could you tell us?" Star was filled in with everything that happened before she showed up today, even the kiss they shared.

"That ugly thing… you're going to have to ask him." He walks into the living room now sitting in the lazy boy and sliding a hand down his pants Al Bundy style.

…

Marco pulls out some pants and a shirt laying them on the bed with the pizza hanging off his mouth. He looks over the room and was glad to be staying around a little longer than planned.

"I get to hang out with Janna more… Star doesn't seem so bad either." For once in a very long time, he was happy.

…

The bedroom door opens with Marco feeling cleaned and refreshed, "Hmmmmmmm mmmmm damn I feel great!"

Janna offers him a beer with Star getting him another pizza, "Here you go, you need some food in you seeing how we'll be drinking tonight!" Janna winked at him and had a few ideas what will happen next.

"So what's the plan, knock a few back getting to know each other some more?" He takes a drink with one eyebrow arched.

"Why not? I'm way behind on what happened today and it's the neighborly thing to do!" Star had an upbeat bubbly personality.

Marco got closer to her face as she started to blush, "I've been meaning to ask? What's the deal with those hearts on your cheeks?"

Star felt him touch one as they started to glow, "Hey numbnuts, it's the mark of royalty. Didn't you read the dossie?"

The young man looked at his father, "Really? Like really dad? Are we going to really do this right now?"

"Not my fault you don't go through the file thoroughly." That's how you piss Marco off, beat him at his own game.

The women could see he was ready to take Ash down, "Your father is right, my mother has marks also in the shape of diamonds. Each Queen is different and unique from each other."

That defused the situation, "Neat… let's see what's on TV?" Marco grabbed a box while Janna had the other.

"All we got is the local channels, this is a smart TV they said? Whatever that means?" The women started to laugh as Star politely grabs the remote.

"It means we can hook it up to the internet and stream shows, apps and what not. I'll take care of it." She looks back to see Janna already sitting close to Marco.

"Good thing our WiFi makes it out here." The young man was happy to see her not bashful about wanting to be close now.

"Stream, app and WiFi… what the hell are you guys talking about?" Ash was starting to feel old with all the things Star said.

The blonds threw herself onto the couch and bouncing rather close to Marco, "Don't worry about it dad… mind getting me a beer?"

Ash flips him off, "Why don't you ask the one hanging off of you?"

Janna looks over at him and then Marco finding one of her arms warped around his, "I'm not apologizing, I'll just bring the case out here!"

She let's go of him and sways her hips on the way to the kitchen, the latino leans his head to the side liking her wiggle as Star growled with how dirty the woman was playing.

"So Janna told me you guys travel all around the country, have any places you really like?" The Princess asked now crossing her leg and resting a foot on his thigh.

The TV comes to life with a random show playing from her favorite list, "Off the top of my head? Maybe Texas, it's pretty up there for me. We always seem to have a blast down there!"

Ash starts to laugh, "Like that one time you got into a pissing match with those cowboys and showed them up on the mechanical bull ending with you smashing your face on the ground?"

"OH YEAH! Or the time we got into that bar fight that ended with you being thrown out the window. Boy were those cops pissed!" Oh God… now it was a fight on who had a better story with the other getting their ass kicked.

"HEY! I was drunk in the bar, they heralded me out of it! I didn't want to be drunk in public… why the hell was I arrested?!" Good times.

The group started to laugh as Janna opened a beer for Marco and herself, "You guys have one hell of a life!"

Marco reached over pulling her by the hand to sit next to him. Ash held out his palm wanting a beer, "Can I get one of those? I mean, I DID BUY IT?!

"YOU HAVE LEGS!? I'M BUSY!?" Janna started to tickle Marco's ribs as Star rolled her eyes and got Ash a beer.

"Thank you very much, Princess! I already like you more than her!" The other woman didn't give a damn and was glad Marco was sticking around.

The night went one with the group getting to knowing each other.

 _10:25 pm_

Marco was smack in the middle with Janna on the left holding his arm and leaning her head on his should. Star on the right side doing the same, he wasn't a ladies man or anything like that. Until today, the latino never had any luck with girls. Not like he really tried with his job always in the way, this was a nice change.

"So the mom and daughter going to lezbo it out… right?" Ash asked as he was getting into the show Star picked out, which was the Gilmore Girls.

"Ewwww… no Ash… they're just really close and don't hide anything from each other." There were several times the show had to be broken down to the guys.

"I think they're like the female equivalent of us, just rated for teens I guess?" Marco said out loud with the girls giggling on.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the door.

 _KNOCK_

 _KNOCK_

 _KNOCK_

They could tell it was coming from the hall, _"Hey guys… you home?"_

Ash heard the female voice and went to the door, "IT'S JACKIE!?" Star bolted up damn near knocking the older male to the ground as she went to the door.

"Holy shit… she's pretty strong?" Marco was laughing his ass off pointing at his father.

"Ha… ha… go fuck yourself! Wait… she might do that for you…" Ash got another beer as the young man looked over to Janna.

"I mean, I do have a strap on if you want to try out pegging?" His face was thinking it over.

"You know, milking the prostate is one of the best orgasms out there… just saying." The room got quiet.

"Sounds like something Ash would say, you're really his son. Anyway, Star is Mewman so she's naturally stronger than the average human and someone her size." Janna explained, the Princess had the same body type as her, just a few inches taller.

After the explanation, Star walked in holding Jackie's hand, "So that over there is Ash and his son Marco, they just moved in!"

The Princess always loved to meet new people, plus the ones that were really hot, "He… hey there, my name is Jackie Lynn Thomas. Jackie is cool with me."

Ash whistled out loud, she was the same age as the other teens going on 19, wearing blue jean booty shorts, with a long sleeve white shirt. The arms in light green matching the streaks in her hair with a cute seashell necklace.

She was rather top heavy and Marco was sure she was well into the DD breast cup size. Jackie seemed shy about the fact, "DAD… manners, you're making her feel like she's a piece of meat or something…"

He stood up and made his way to the fake blonde, "Really sorry about him, we think he might have Alzheimer's Disease and his mind is starting to go…"

Jackie stared at him as Marco offered his hand to her, she started to laugh and takes it, "Oh God, well aren't you funny… and cute!"

She gave the latino lidded eyes as Janna walked behind him, "Hey Jackie… what's brings you around?" She hooked her arm around Marco's.

"Just checking on you guys, mind if I hang out a little?" Jackie walked up beside Marco.

"Yeah sure, we're just kicking back and having fun, love to have you join us!" He couldn't read the mood as Janna held his arm tighter.

"I'm game!" Jackie now hooked his arm and pulled them over to the couch.

"Alright kids, time for this old man to turn in! Marco, do everything I would do without a second thought!" He watched as Jackie made herself comfortable on the couch.

"Ash?" This was all too unreal for him!

"INCOMING!? Star jumped across all three teen's legs as her rear landed on his crotch.

"EPPPP…" He tried to cross his legs, but couldn't.

The Princess knew she landed on something rather hard just like when she felt it on her knee before, "Sorry about that… I'll jus-"

Behind one eye cliched tight, "It's okay… really, can I get a beer?

Janna was starting to burn up right now, how dare they just let themselves onto him? There was only one thing for her to do now, "Hey Marco?"

He was drinking his beer, the young man placed one finger in the air for her to hold that thought as he finished the can off in one shot hoping the pain would go away.

"That can't be healthy for you…" Jackie said as she grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Trust me, this stuff keeps me sane nowadays! What's on you mind Janna?" Their eyes meet as she smiles.

"I think I found a way you could pay me back for the pizza!" That wasn't good.

"Okay, hit me?" He was walking right into another trap.

"My right shoulder is killing me, you mind taking care of it?" Wait for it…

"You do know I'm not a masseuse or anything like that? But I can give it a try?" She smiled and pulled him off the couch as Star rolled onto the floor.

"Ouch... " Jackie started to laugh and helped the blonde up.

"You sit there and…" Janna gave him a light shove onto the lazy boy as she sat on his lap.

"... that works… I guess…" Marco thought out loud, Star and Jackie's mouths were wide open with Janna sticking out her tongue at them.

Marco passed his hands up her ribs and settling them behind her neck. There was a trail of goosebumps that followed his hands, "Mind getting me one more beer, I seem to be better at this when drunk.

She started to giggle and leaned forward to pass one to him, Marco wrapped one arm around her stomach to make sure Janna wouldn't fall off as he followed, "I can get used to this!"

Janna turns around to offer the drink, "I only wonder why?" Marco smiled as he takes a swig and placed it on the ground.

"Hey! I want in on that system! What's the deal?" Jackie was really liking Marco as he started to works on Janna's shoulders. She shut her eyes letting him work her over.

"It started with a foot massage today, Marco owed her for dinner. That pretty much sums it up Jackie." They saw the other woman with a grin on her face enjoying the contact.

 **Reaper- This story is so fun to write! Please let me know what you think, I feed off your reviews!**

 **LawKaynn- I'm still alive! And don't worry, there will be some action in the next chapter, you can count on that. Also my bird says hi!**

 **Thank you!**


	5. The Graveyard Shift

Janna was, for the most part, enjoying the massage, Marco wasn't an expert at it. The contact from his warm strong hands were more than enough to send a shiver down her back… and other places.

So imagine her surprise when Marco slumps on her back after thirty minutes, nearly causing her to tumble over.

"Huh?" Janna said, turning around to check on Marco, only to see him passed out behind her with a small smile on his face as his arms wrapped around her body.

"Awwwww... he's even cute when he sleeps!" Janna says, pinching his cheeks with a giggle.  
This didn't escape the eye of the other girls though if Star's excessive cooing and Jackie's "huh..." were any indication.

"Nawwwww he's a real cutie!." Star said, now reaching over to pinch his other cheek.

"Ummmm... should you two be doing that?" Jackie asked with a raised brow, even she wanted to do it too.

"Yes!" Janna said with finality, the TV and whatever was playing forgotten in favor of Marco's sleeping face.

His cheeks will be sore tomorrow.

However, as the girls were more or less enjoying themselves, the passed out teen was having a problem.

He was having a dream.

 _DREAM / FLASHBACK_

 _4 YEARS AGO.  
_

"Why the hell am I stuck in here with you?" Marco said, stuck in Ash's car with a blonde girl, around the same age as Marco, wearing twin tails hair styled in impressively impossible double drills.

Dressed in a black and red frilly dress with a long black whip curled up and tied at her side, had her piercing red eyes glare at the latino boy beside her.

"Oh, don't go acting all high and mighty now _Marcus_! I hate this just as much as I hate your guts!" She said, through grit teeth.

"Its Marco, not Marcus, _Mary_!" Marco snapped back.

"Like I care, _Marcus!_ And my name is Marinette! A true and proper name for a lady!" The young girl said smugly.

"Uh huh… so you mind telling me why a harlot like you, has that name?" Marco teasingly said.

"Harlot? A HARLOT?! You have the nerve to call me a harlot? You damn classless, crude, sorry excuse for a boy! Just to think, I was excited for today too! Ugh... what the heck were you thinking Collette?" She said with a huff.

"Tst… whatever." Marco said crossing his arms with a forceful sigh.

 _"Dammit, I should've known Ash was up to something when he said I could go on a job without him today."_ He thought to himself rolling his eyes now at everything that was happening.

"That damn lying bastard…!" Marco said under his breath.

A knock on the window brought both teens out of their thoughts.

"Well, aren't you two getting along great." Ash said with a shit eating grin as they got out of the car.

"Oh fuck off you-" Marco began, only to be suddenly glomped into an older woman's very well developed chest.

Dressed in a tight crop top yellow shirt that's barely covered by a loose red cardigan hanging from her arms and skin-tight skinny jeans, Collette's attire barely leaves much to one's imagination.

"There you are Marco, I've missed you so much! Did you and my little Marinette have a good time in the car?" She asked, making the already flustered teen's blush intensify.

"Grrr… enough of that Collette!?" Marinette said forcefully stomping her foot on the ground.

"Oh boo, you're no fun Mary…! Or are you just jealous?" She said with a smirk petting Marco's head and giving it a little wiggle between her breasts. Collette was doing a fine job on making the blonde blush.

"I am not!" She fumed, whacking Marco upside the head with a fan to break them up.

"What the hell did I do!" Marco snapped at her.

"You… you know what you did!? Also, your face is ugly!" Marienette snapped back.

"Ah… to be young again." Ash said as he looked at the bickering teens.

"Fufu... they won't be so young soon you know..." Collette said knowingly, making Ash raise a brow at her.

"You know, he still won't know what to do with you even when he grows up, right?" Ash said.

"I beg to differ. I bet he and little Marinette will get to know each other a whole lot better soon." She said.

"... wouldn't that mean there's no room for you?" Ash asked skeptically.

"Fufu... there's always room for me, I'll be sure to make him into a man!." Collette said with a smile, running her tongue across her lips.

"...I fear for you, Marco. I fear for you." Ash said under his breath, right before he clapped his hands getting the attention of the still bickering teens.

"Okay, listen up you little rugrats, this will be the first time either of you will be doing a job without a supervising adult. Of course, it's technically just clean up duty after the Vamp we killed, but even newly enthralled ghouls are nasty little shits! So you both better keep each other alive. Got it? Good." Ash said, not waiting for their reply before shooing them away.

"Awwww... they grow up so fast don't they?" Collette asked, looking at their disappearing forms enter the cemetery gates, taking extra care to stare at Marco's cute shota ass.

"Yeah, let's hope they don't die just as fast." Ash said, lighting a smoke and taking a long drag.

...

"No supervising adult, but I have a bickering child with me!" Marinette said with an elegant scoff.

"Oh, you're the same age as me shortcake, and actually... I'm a month older than you!" Marco retorted.

"Doesn't mean you're any less of an ass!" She replied, her British accent slipping through.

"Yeah, yeah Princess. Whatever." Marco said dismissively, trudging along and missing the blush on Mary's face.

"Of course he still uses the pet names he gave me. Why wouldn't he!?" Marinette grumbled under her breath, marching forward to catch up to Marco.

"Hey Princess, check it out." Marco said as he knelt and ran his hands across the ground.

"What is it?" Marienette asked, whacking him upside the head before looking down at where his hand was.

"It's cold, too cold. They're near here." Marco said, ignoring the whack on his head, he's way too used to it by now.

"Can you tell how many?" Marienette asked.

"Well... see for yourself." Marco said, looking up in front of him.

As the fog cleared around them upwards to show over twenty ghouls were surrounding them.

"Damn, they've surrounded us!" Marinette said, slipping her fan inside one of her sleeves and with a flick of her wrists, two short curved wooden swords. They're known as bokkens, dropped onto her hands ready for battle.

"Yup..." Marco said, drawing his pistols and taking aim.

"I bet I get more than you!" Marinette wanting to play a game.

"You're on!" Marco said, firing off four shots and taking down two of the ghouls just as they started shambling towards them.

 _Marco +2_

 _18 ghouls on the field_

Lucky for the both of them, these ghouls were freshly enthralled. They're closer to mindless shambling zombies than the actual dog faced, clawed fast buggers that would dig through solid concrete to get the tasty corpses out of mausoleums.

Ghouls. One of the most common 'anomalies' on the planet, though they usually prefer eating long-dead corpses they themselves wouldn't mind killing for meat. Fast, immune to pain, brutally efficient and their vast numbers make them dangerous, but only if they're full-fledged ghouls, the fresh ones who only had recently drunk vampire blood are little more than mindless, shambling slaves.

"Let's hurry this up, I don't want to deal with more than a few full-fledged ghouls at once." Marinette said, kicking away a ghoul in the head as the skull was heard being destroyed that got too close while throwing one of her bokken at another's right eye. The weapon sinking into its skull then with a flick of her wrist produced another one.

 _Marinette +2_

 _16 ghouls on the field_

"I hear you Princess... besides, I doubt we could take more than two full-fledged ghouls at once on our own anyway," Marco said taking down another ghoul before reloading, he'd never admit it, but he was scared as shit right now. All he wanted was to get the fuck out of there as fast as possible. Only one thing off, he couldn't hide the huge smile on his face.

 _Marco +1 =3_

 _15 ghouls on the field_

"Don't... call... me… Princess!? You trigger happy psychopathic mutt!" She said through grit teeth as she stabbed both her bokken into a ghoul lodging them into the center of its torso. The ghoul looked at her sideways before she smiled cutting the dead in half.

The upper body fell off while the legs were standing for a short time before callposing onto the ground. Marinette then flicking her wrist to produce two more out of nowhere and chuck them at another ghoul striking it dead… again.

 _Marinette +2 =4_

 _13 ghouls on the field_

"Like you're one to talk you whirling dervish! Where do you even keep all those bokkens of yours?" Marco said, blocking a swing from a ghoul that knocked him back a few paces, before retaliating with a kick and a couple of shots at the back of its head.

 _Marco +1 =4_

 _12 ghouls on the field_

"I've got bokkens for days." Marienette answered simply.

"... for days?" Marco asked perplexed.

"Bokkens... for days..." Marienette confirmed with a nod.

Then a dead ghoul exploded between them.

 _Marco and Marinette +0_

 _11 ghouls on the field_

Right. Some ghouls explode when they die. It's not pretty... or hygienic, but good for causing distractions.

As the red haze of the mist made of the ghoul's blood dissipated, Marco groggily got up and blinked the dirt from his eyes. Somehow none of the ghouls exploded guts and bones hit him, aside from the eyeball on his boots that is. A quick flick of his foot and it was gone with no issues.

"Oh Princess, you okay?" Marco called out.

No response.

"Princess? Where are you? Did you really let a dead ghoul take you out?" He gave a little laugh at the thought that could never happen.

No response.

"Huh, so there really is something that can shut you up." Marco started to look around the area for her.

No response still.

The latnio was getting worried now.

"Oh,oh come on out now! This ain't funny _Mary!_ " Marco called out louder and double tapping any still living ghouls on the ground.

 _Marco +3 =7_

 _8 ghouls on the field_

"Marienette?! Where are you?!" He called out, worry etched in his voice.

"Dammit. Where are you?" Marco said quietly, tears threatening to fall down his face now.

Nothing… just like before.

Then, from around some of the headstones, a ghoul shambled out letting out a low moan.

It's low growling was like an insult.

 _"Yeah. She's dead. You couldn't do anything to save her!'_ Marco swore he heard that from the ghoul, though in truth, it didn't.

With a shaky hand, he lifted up his gun, took aim, and fired. And fired. And fired. And fired again. Emptying his mag.

He missed every shot.

With a steadying breath, Marco reloaded and took aim again. With a final shaky breath... he holstered one weapon and took out a large serrated hunting knife.

Slowly, he walked forward just as the ghoul shuffled towards him, dodging a lunge from the undead, Marco brought his knife hand up and around the ghoul's neck. In one swift movement, he emotionlessly slit its throat as the knife was buried into the spine, spilling its black blood onto the dead grass. The lifeless corpse fell as Marco let out a shaky breath.

 _Marco +1 =8_

 _7 ghouls on the field_

He'd have to accept that Marinette is dead n-

"Well don't you look more depressing than usual!" An overly sarcastic voice said bringing Marco out of his thoughts, snapping his head to the side he saw Marinette leaning against a tree with a small tare along her dress. One beside her navel, a few at her sleeves, the edges of her frilly dress' skirt, and with a smattering of dirt on her face.

"Heh, you should see your face. You look horrible." Marinette said kicking the bodies on the ground to show off her kills as Marco shuffle his way towards her.

 _Marinette +5 =9_

 _2 ghouls on the field_

"Like really _Marcus_ , you look like shit. Actually, you look worse tha-" She was saying, but not before Marco cut her off with a hug, one that she immediately returned. Now squeezing his sides tightly like he'd disappear if she didn't hold onto him.

 _"Heh, at least I know I don't have any broken ribs."_ Marco thought to himself bittersweetly.

Just then, a fully turned ghoul rose from out of nowhere and swiped at the teens, knocking them away. Their bodies flew into the side of a mausoleum with Marco catching the blunt edge of stone that was once part of the carved decorations.

 _"Fuck... well NOW I have a few broken ribs."_ Marco thought to himself.

"You goddamn… sneak attacking bitch." Marco choked out as he stood up, taking out his gun in one hand and the knife in the other. His gun hand overlapping the knife hand.

"What... what he said." Marinette panted out.

"Sunshine... much as I hate to say this... we gotta work together on this one." Marco said.

"You think I don't know that, ya brute?" She said with an elegant half snort.

"... don't think I missed that one, Princess. Guess you're not as... _elegant_ as you say you are." Marco teased.

"Oh screw you!" Marinette snapped back.

Then the ghoul lunged at them like a bull, it claws out and seeking blood.

...

"You think they're doing alright up there?" Ash asked.

"They'll be fine." Collette said dismissively with a wave of her hand.

"We did train them you know. Have some faith." She added.

"Faith... hmpf, that's a funny word." Ash said, taking another drag off his third cig.

"Oh don't you start." Collette said, sending a glare towards Ash.

"Hey, fine by me... you were the one who brought it up though..." Ash said, mumbling out the last part.

"Anyway... how are you and Marco holding up?" She asked.

"All things considered? Pretty good actually." Ash said a fond smile on his face.

"That's good... that's good. Me and Mary are fine too… poor kids got us of all people taking care of them." Collette said with a sad smile.

"Hey, it's better than sticking them in an orphanage, right? Ain't no orphanage gonna teach them how to kill nightmares and undeads, and we both know how this shit goes. We owe them this much at the least." Ash said.

"Yeah... guess you're right. But... they're kids you know?" She said.

"Right… and you were staring at one of those kid's ass." Ash said.

"Oh screw you Ash. He's gonna be a hell of a man when he grows up. I'm just staking my claim." She said having more than a few ideas on what will happen in a few… months if she had it her way!

"Heh… whatever you say, Valentine. Whatever you say." Ash said, tossing his cig away and lighting another one.

...

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Marco cursed, nursing the gash on his arm.

"Oh suck it up you wuss!" Marinette said, staring down the ghoul in front of them.

"Oh shut up!" Marco said.

"We gotta do something quick! That fucker's too fast for us!" Marco added.

"I know! How do you think it got you like that huh!?" Marinette said, watching the barely hurt ghoul staring at them.

Like the last three times, it lunged at them, claws out and its maw open wide. Letting out a guttural growl as it did so.

The last few times Marco and Marinette jumped out of the way, with Marinette bringing up her swords to block the swipes and with Marco doing the same with his guns.

Taking aim again, Marco let loose two shots right at its head, to no avail as the ghoul simply ducked out of the way, then turning around to the other teen it gave a low growl before rushing at her, lunging at her, but before it could tackle her, Marinette drove her elbows down on the ghouls back, knocking it down before it could've spilled her guts.

Before they could retaliate, the ghoul jumped back, out of reach of Marinette's swords. The undead placed enough distance between it and Marco and dodging the teen's bullets. A tactic that greatly annoyed the latino.

"Damn." Marinette said, breathing heavily now.

"Fuck this. We've gotta… wait." Marco began, keeping his eyes on the ghoul in front of him, but shuffling closer to Marinette.

"Hey sunshine. You still know how to use that whip of yours?" Marco asked.

"Yeah... Why? I can't use it on this guy though, wanker's too quick for me." She said, ignoring the pet name.

"Heh... well I'm gonna do something stupid. Just be ready!" Marco said.

Before Marinette could even ask him what he meant, Marco charged forward shooting a couple of potshots at it, nailing it twice in the chest right before the ghoul lunged for his throat.

Only to have a whip wrap around its arm and then get violently yanked to the side, causing it to hit a gravestone. Right before Marco jumped on top of it and emptied his freshly loaded mag into its head.

 _Marco +1 =9_

 _1 ghouls on the field_

"Fuck, that was close. Nice job Prin-" Marco began, but a slap across his face from Marinette stopped him before completing his sentence.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you!? You damn fucking wanker nearly gave me a goddamn heart attack! You stupid, stupid, idiotic brainless mutt!" Marinette screamed at him, making him chuckle which in turn pissed her off some more.

"Heh, you'll worry yourself to death there Marinette, relax." Marco said with a small smile.

Then the smile fell as four trails of blood flew up from another ghoul's claws that swiped at Marinette's back, her scream fell on deaf ears as Marco could only hear the blood roar in his ears, and with a snarl he jammed his other gun into the ghoul's mouth and emptied his clip, blowing clean through the back of the ghoul's head.

 _Marco +1 =10 / Marinette =9_

 _0 ghouls on the field_

Marco was barely standing, holding his side as his heavy breathing was cut short. He heard Marinette whimper on the ground beside him.

Taking extra care not to hurt her any more than she already was, Marco helped her up.

"You okay Princess?" He asked.

"Heh, just... peachy. Lucky for me, it's pretty shallow, I'm a lot better off than you, dumb mutt!" She said, which was true, she couldn't even feel any pain anymore.

"Heh, well glad to see you're still sassy. At least I know you don't have a concussion." Marco said, and without warning, the second full-fledged ghoul's body exploded behind them.

When Marco blinked open his eyes he saw a pair of piercing red eyes looking back into his own, and his lips were on something soft, moist and oddly enough, tasted of bubblegum.

He realized too late that this was his first kiss.

Marco also realized too late that his hands were groping, small as they were, something they shouldn't have been groping.

He failed to notice the fist flying towards his face until it already hit him.

"PERVERT!?" Was the last think he heard before passing out for a short time.

...

"Damn… you look like shit kid" Ash said, looking his son over.

"Oh blow Ash. There were two full-fledged ghouls out there together with like eighteen fresh ghouls! Princess did worse to me than what those ghouls did!" Marco said, grumbling out the last part under his breath.

"What was that?" Ash asked.

"Shut up!" Marco answered.

In their peripheral vision, they saw Collette and Marinette making their ways towards them.

"Well... I must say that the two full-fledged ghouls were unexpected... but you both pulled through, so congratulations." Collette said.

"Now as a reward, how about I give you your first kiss Marco?" She said teasingly, fully expecting the boy to blush, however, she saw her own child blushing just as much. If not more than Marco, putting two and two together she figured out what happened.

"Oh, my... I guess I was too late." She said surprised.

"Whatchu talking about?" Ash asked.

"Well… you'd know soon enough Ash. Right now… since I'm too late for a simple peck on the lips, Marco? How about I reward you with a full french kiss instead." She said, and before Marco, or even Ash for that matter, could react. The older woman pulled his face to hers and gave him a kiss most men would've given their right arms for with such a sexy woman.

Then she used her tongue and it turned into a kiss most men would sacrifice their souls for.

When they finally separated, a thin line of saliva connected their tongues together, then she dived in again.

And when she finally let him go for real, his face was warm enough to light one of Ash's cigarettes. "Last long enough in this job, we'll do more than that when you get older Marco!"

Before he could say anything, Marinette's fist collided with his face for the second time that day.

END DREAM

Marco started to stir only to find Janna clinging to his side like a koala.

Letting out a tired sigh, he snuggled closer to the raven-haired girl and went back to sleep, hoping with all his might he won't have anymore nightmares.

 **LawKaynn: Yeah… this one took awhile, but hope y'all liked it, life's a little hard for me atm but my partner in crime here has things handled. Don't worry I'll still be here to help with this tho, so hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Reaper: Sorry for the long wait. We got the next 3 chapters ready to go!**


	6. The Deal

"Fuck, I hate waking up early…" Ash checks out his watch.

The sun was already showing it's face, "Guess I should get up then… damn it…"

He really hated the morning, making his way down the hall and finding a strange sight in the living room.

 _"Look at this fucking kid…"_ Marco was passed out on the lazy boy with Janna curled up tight on his chest, Star and Jackie still on the couch also.

As he leaned his head to the side and getting a better view of them, Star was the big spoon with her arms holding each other under Jackie's large breast giving them more size. The older male placed his hands together and thanked the lord for this view.

He heads off and starts to make some coffee, "Mmmmhg…" Janna started to wake up as her arms tighten around Marco's neck.

She pulled away from his neck seeing the young man's head pointed at the ceiling still passed out, "Hey… wake up, you have the interview today."

Marco's hands were settled on her hip as they worked themselves up her body and stopping at the sides of her breasts, "No… I haven't slept like this in forever…"

Then he realized that someone was on him and his hands were on something warm and soft, now giving a little squeeze, "Mmmmm… I guess we passed out together… sorry about that…" Janna's face started to blush a little as Marco looked down at her.

"Don't be… I'm glad you stayed…" He was happy to have her wake up on top of him.

The young woman placed her head between his neck and inhaled his aroma, "I've never been like this with anyone else… don't think I'm easy or anything." She placed a kiss on his neck.

"I was going to say that... " He felt her hip rock on his morning wood.

"So is that normal or you just happy to have me on top?" Ending with a giggle.

The latino wrapped his arms around the lower part of her back and pulled her tighter to his body now talking into her ear, "I'm more than just happy to have a beautiful woman wake up in my arms…"

They started to laugh as the other women were getting up, "Ugh… my head is killing me…" Jackie placed the palm of her hand on her forehand.

Star started to squeezed her tighter, "Mmmmhmmmm Marco…"

"No dork, how did we end up like this?" The fake blonde sat up as Marco and Janna were looking at them.

"Damn, I should have gotten a picture of that, you guys looked so cute!" Janna couldn't stop her giggle fit as Star sat up with drool on her face.

"I'm hungry… and need a shower..." She was on her feet and out the door after that.

"I guess I should get out of here also? Jackie was stretching her arms over her head and pumping out her breasts.

Ash was heard in the kitchen dropping something over the show as the teens turned to look at him, "What?"

They knew what he was staring at as Jackie tried to cover her breasts with her arms and failing miserably at it, "Yeah… I'll see you guys later…"

"Wait, why don't you take a shower and we can go somewhere to eat? Least I can do with having you guys over and making us feel welcome?" Marco wanted to be nice and make it up for his dickheaded father.

"Yeah, I'm down for that. 30 minutes good for you?" She was at the door.

"Perfect for me, see you in a few!" Jackie waved at them and left.

"Ugh... I don't want to get up…" Janna was digging herself deeper into Marco.

"You don't have to." He stands up and held her by the butt walking over to the bathroom.

"Hmmmm you're pretty strong!" She felt like a child in his arms and loved it.

"The keys to the car are hanging by the door, I'm going to walk around town to get the feel for this place. Call if something comes up." Ash watched as Marco raised one arm over his head with a thumb up.

"Tracking, you wanna jump off now Janna?" They were almost to the bathroom.

"Nah!" Her legs wrapped around his body pulling his face into a kiss, Marco placed her up against the wall and started to poke his tongue wanting to be let in.

The corners of Janna's mouth crept up into a smile as the kiss was deepened. They went on for a good while until needing to breathe, "Mmmm… damn… that was sweet…" He let out puffing hot air onto her lips.

"I know… come over here…" The young woman pulled him by the shirt for another kiss.

She placed her feet back on the ground more than happy on getting her fill of him, "Let me shower and we'll meet you outside?"

Marco brushed some hair off her face, "Okay, I'll do the same…" He placed one more kiss on her lips before she left.

…

"Wow… sweet ride!" Jackie ran her hand along the hood. Marco was leaning on the car smoking, now wearing his jacket again.

"Thanks, it's my pride and joy!" They were waiting for the other girls.

"So are you and Janna a thing now?" Jackie turns down the smoke that was offered.

"I don't know? I've never had a girlfriend before?" He gave her a sweet smile.

"Really? You look like the type to have girls falling over each other." You can consider the fake blonde part of that group.

"Nah, turns out being a complete asshole is a real turn off!" Jackie grabbed his arm and started to laugh.

"I don't think you're an asshole, maybe we could hang out later… just the two of us?" Boy was she coming on strong!

"Sure, it would be nice and you can help me on getting to know this town!" Marco is thick headed and didn't understand what she was getting at.

"We can do that! I was raised here all my life like Janna." Just then, the other girls showed up with the filipino coughing out loud.

"Did we miss anything?" Jackie was pretty close to Marco and she did not approve.

"Nothing at all, should we go now?" Yup… really fucking thick headed that guy is.

"YAAAAAA! I'm starving! And cool car!" He started to laugh at Star as the young man opened the passenger side door for them.

"Could we hit up the diner? I can knock out the interview right there on the spot also?" Janna pointed her finger at the other two to sit in the back.

"Sounds like a plan!" Jackie went with the flow of things as Marco closed the door for them and walked around the car, before getting to his door. He answered the phone ringing in his pocket.

Janna turned around to talk with the other passengers, "Back off! I really like him and things are working out with us. I don't need you guys trying to move in on him also!"

Jackie gave her an evil smile, "You guys aren't official! Plus, he's never had a girlfriend. Why don't WE change that for him?"

They saw him making his way to the back of the car, "He is pretty hot and really nice! Why should we let him run off with you!" Star wanted in on the action also.

"I know more about him then the two of you put together! Also, I don't want sloppy seconds and I called dibs already!" She wasn't going down without a fight.

The women rolled their eyes, "Look, I don't want him to get on one knee for me. Let's just see where things go with all of us? We've been best friend forever and there's no need to have a guy ruin it now!" Jackie had more than a few good points.

"YEAH! What could be wrong with that? He already lives right next to us and we can even set up on a calendar what days we hang out with him one on one!" Star and the girls waved at him when Marco looked in the car to check on them and apologized for the wait.

"Grrrr… you guys really won't tone it down, huh? Fine, but there needs to be some ground rules!" Janna didn't like this, at least she still gets to be close to him.

Jackie already had a few ideas, "First, no stepping on each other's toe. As in, stick to your designated day. When we're all together, it's every girl for herself!"

Star nodded, "Second, no sabotaging each other. Pretty much, don't talk shit about the other!"

Janna couldn't believe she was having this conversation, "Third, no bragging to the others about dates or… intimate moments!" She blushed a little after that.

"Anything we missed?" Jackie asked as she placed her hand in the middle of them.

"That should do it, I'm so excited!" The Princess place her hand on top.

"I guess so… I really hate you guys right now!" Janna placed her hand on top as the driver side door opened.

"DEAL!" They shouted out loud together.

"Did I miss something?" Marco had a confused look on his face.

"Just having a little girl talk! Now com'on! I need some food in me!" Also, something else as Star raised both her eyebrows at him.

"Right? Let's get out of here then." The car came to life as Marco revved the engine a few times and making the girls a little wet as the rumble of the engine was sent through the cabin.

There was a small talk of the ins and outs of the town and how Marco should go about with the interview.

…

"I got the job!" Marco made his way back to the table.

"The nights get boring around here, but it's a job." Janna patted the seat next to her for him to sit in.

"Thank you again, you guys have been a huge help in helping me fit in around here!" Star offered him a cup of coffee.

"I can't stick around here long, they banned me after I got fired. Only allowed to stay for 30 minutes at a time." They all started to eat.

"Banned? What happened?" Marco heard the other girls laughing.

"Eh… Ludo attacked me here a little after I started. The place was completely wrecked, even after I fixed everything, they fired me!" He held back that laughter.

"Sorry to hear that… not to be rude, but why does someone like you need to work?" The young man asked.

"Well yeah, she's loaded and all, but having a job sure does kills time. Star works with me at my uncle's skateboard shop and we have a skate part connected to it." The job was a great fit for the blonde.

"THAT'S RIGHT! I get to use my magic to make cool board designs and killer ramps for the kids to practice new tricks!" Just then, the shift manager started to point at her watch for them to speed it up.

"I got everything under control Karen, we'll be out of here soon!" Janna said to the older woman.

"A year later and she still hates your guts Star!" Jackie pokes fun at her best friend.

"We should've gone somewhere else, the bacon sucks here!" Star was shooting Karen a dirty look.

"Sorry about that, I didn't know…" Marco felt like an ass.

"It's no big deal, you have any plans for today?" The Princess placed her elbows on the table resting her chin in her hands.

"Ummmm nothing really I guess? We can go back to your place and watch some more movies if you like?" She very much liked how that sounded as she passed her foot up and down his leg.

Marco jumped a little from the contact.

"I hear you're into older movies, ever heard of The Princess Bride?" Jackie asked now rubbing her foot on his other leg as she seen him place his fork on the table.

"So the next time we meet, I will not fail. I will go up to the six-fingered man and say. Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. Tú killed my father. Prepare to die!" Marco said in a heavy spanish accent.

The group started to laugh, "I guess we know the first movie to watch now!" He looks over to Janna as she smiled and placed a hand on his thigh.

The young man never had this much attention from the opposite sex, here he was with three beautiful women flirting with him. Marco reached into his wallet finding himself flat broke, "Damn… I forgot to grab cash like a dick…"

Jackie jumped in before Janna could say anything, "I'll cover it, but it'll cost ya!"

She had him dead to rights as he hung his head low, "I knew that was coming…" Not like it was all bad.

The filipino was fuming again, "Let's… go…" Giving Jackie the death stare, the other woman blew her a kiss as Star was laughing.

"Sure, mind me getting a smoke before we go? Then we can leave, really sorry about this…" Marco made his way outside.

"Remember… free for all when we're all together…!" The green eyed girl had to remind Janna of that rule as she followed him outside.

…

"Oh… oh.. oh… right there!? Your gifted Marco!?" Jackie was laying face down on the couch as he was standing messaging her back.

She didn't have an issue when Marco removed his jacket and saw his pistols. They told her what he did for a living and it intrigued her.

"You seem to carry a lot of stress in your lower back and shoulders, take a deep breath in and hold it." He was hitting all the right spots to fix Jackie's back. Janna was in the love seat holding back her anger with Star sitting on the armrest.

Everyone heard a nasty pop as the fake blonde groaned in pleasure, "Mmmmm God… that feels so good Marco~~."

He started to blush on the way she sounded, "I hope you feel better after this."

Jackie rocked her head up and down, "Much better, you say I'm carrying stress in my lower back and shoulders? The pain comes from having large breasts."

Hearing that made his boner jump, "Ummm…"

"You say that like it's a bad thing! You have a great body and all the guys always go after you!" Star looked down at her breasts wishing they were bigger.

"Meh, I'm fine with what I got." Marco looks over at the other women as Janna squeezed her breast between her arms showing off to him.

"They just want to see my rack… jerks!" She starts to feel the latino hands working her ribs.

He stays quiet as the women kept talking, "They got you out of that speeding ticket one time, so it's not all that bad! Hey Marco, so what kind of guy are you?" The Princess asked.

"What do you mean?" That something he's never been asked.

"She wants to know if you're a tities or ass kinda of guy. Which one do you like more?" Janna wanted to know herself. She knew she had a great butt and nice breast, there wasn't anything to worry about.

"I…" He didn't know what to say now digging his elbow into Jackie's back.

"Haaaa hmmmmm don't stop… harder!" The other women started to blush hearing that out loud.

"Like this?" He placed more weight on the elbow as his other hand was now on her rear keeping him balanced.

"Mmmm… mmmmm… uh hmmmmmm…" She was in heaven right now.

"So… are you going to spill it or what?" Janna held the remote in her hand tighter now.

"Yeah… well, it would be hard to pick just one?" Not like he had a lot of experience in life.

"Wait… what?" Star knew something was up.

"Marco…" Janna was like a shark smelling blood in the ocean

"Yeah?" Now working Jackie's shoulder as she moaned some more not caring what they were talking about.

"Are you…" The Princess started.

"A VIRGIN?!" Janna yelled out loud not believing it.

He didn't say a word now finishing with his task of turning the girl in his hands into putty. She slowly rolled onto her back and smiled at him, "That… was the best thing… I've ever felt… in my life…!"

He started to laugh and walked into the kitchen hoping they would drop the subject, "You guys want something to drink?"

"Wait... tell us first." Janna asked now calmer.

"FINE!? YOU WANT ME TO SAY IT?! YES!? I'M A DAMN VIRGIN?! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!" He really needed a drink right now.

"No way…" They were speechless.

Marco made himself a screwdriver with a whole lot of vodka and some orange juice. The latino downed the whole cup and made another drink to follow it up.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have asked something like that…" Janna didn't know, now looking back, he did tell her that his job didn't leave much time for him to live a normal life like they did.

"It's no big deal, sorry I lost my cool back there…" He felt like an asshole for yelling at them.

Star got up and placed him into a hug. "We're really sorry… but now you get to stay one place for a while. I don't think you'll be leaving here as a virgin!"

Marco smiled and hugged her back, "It doesn't bother me or anything, let's watch a movie." Jackie made her way to him.

She sat on the couch with the young man sitting on the floor between her legs now messaging his shoulders, "Hey, put on V for Vendetta!"

He hummed in delight with his eyes closed, her actions and the movie choice, "Remember, remember, the Fifth of November, the Gunpowder Treason and Plot. I know of no reason why the Gunpowder Treason should ever be forgot... But what of the man?"

Janna and Star started to clap, " V for Vendetta it is!"

…

The movie ends with Marco smiling, Janna was between his legs with her head on his chest as she held his arm under her neck. Star was on the right laying on the arm he placed around the Princess. Last was Jackie where she was before now playing with his hair.

"Hands down, this movie is in the top five of my favorite list!" The fake blonde said.

"I'm with you on that! Damn good movie!" That and how the girls ended up with him.

"We can watch another, it's only a little past 2 pm, what do you say?" Star looked over at him wanting to stay in his arm longer.

"No issues here, my shift is 7 to 1 in the morning." He felt Janna stir under his grip.

"We'll swing by around dinner to see how you're doing!" Not like there was anything else to do.

"That would be nice, you mind getting up, need to hit the can again." They started to laugh.

"What if we say no?" Jackie pulled at his ear a little.

"Don't tell me you guys are into golden showers…" They only started to laugh hard.

"Ewwwww gross!" Star was the first one to bail.

Janna followed as he got up and went to the bathroom.

"This is nice, I like how laid back he is. Plus, those hands have been kissed by God himself and can do amazing things!" Jackie was a fan of his messages now as all three women stand up.

"I need to con him into one!" Star had to find out how great he was.

"You're right Jackie, I got to give it to you for this plan. I can't believe the whole thing with him having the V card still!" None of them could.

"We should do something special for that! A joint collaboration!" Star was jumping up and down with glee.

"You talking about a four-way? Wouldn't that be breaking like… all the rules?" Not like Jackie was against the idea. She did find Janna and Star attractive and more than willing to experiment.

"The guy has lived through hell all his life, something we'll never understand… so why the fuck not?" If they didn't have a problem with it, why should Janna?

"THEN WE HAVE A MISSION, LADIES! We can go more into details later." The Princess was proud of herself for coming up with this, they hear the bathroom door open.

Marco heads into the living room zipping up his fly as they all stare him down, he felt like he just walked into the lion's den, "Ummmmm… hi?"

"Hey there, so about the movie?"Jackie wiggled her finger for him to join them.

"Yeah…" She sat on the ground like he did before, the green eye girl guided him to sit between her leg and to lay on her pillows.

Janna kicked his legs open as she laid her head on his crotch and Star laying on the side of the filipino, placing her head on the young woman's stomach. He didn't know what brought this along, but the hell with it!

 **Reaper- Told you guys I had the chapters ready to go! Janna is too cute in this story, the other girls coming on to him are something else. Wonder what will happen to Collette and Marinette now?  
**


	7. The First Night

"I'll see you guys later!" Marco waved as the girls left with Ash, it was only a little after 8 at night. He wore just his tank top and pants with the pistol holstered on his hips as the cook apron covered up the firearms and magazines.

There were a few customers in the diner keeping him busy with cooking duty. Good thing between him and Ash, he was in charge of the meals. Marco had a knack for it with much help from Collette.

"Hey Marco, get these orders ready and you can go on break." An older looking male named Mike said to him while working on the customers drinks.

"ON IT, SIR!" The young man had enjoyed working behind the grill.

"Geez guy, ease up just a little. I can't have you all uptight and what now, just chill. I'm not like Kern so just relax!" Mike was pretty laid back.

"I'll try…" Marco got to work on the meals.

 _12:32pm_

All that was left in the diner was the cook and the night time manager cleaning up the place from what the latino could make out. Marco was out in the back getting ready to come back in.

"Sure thought all you young people hated smoking and all the pansy shit!" Marco was leaning on a wall with Mike checking on him.

"Not me, I kinda need this stuff to stay alive." He started to laugh now watching the older male pull out a joint that was already lit.

"Look… between you and I, I can't do this job sober anymore. Weird shit happens all the time late at night, like that one creepy old lady back in there… just odd how she sits there not saying a word." All she asked for was a cup of coffee and pot… 3 hours ago.

"You think she might hold the place up or something?" Marco takes a drag on his smoke which Mike returned laughing his ass off.

"Man Janna was right about you, good guy, but looking for someone's ass to kick. Don't worry about it man… were getting ready to close up anyway and there isn't shit in the registers!" The young man walks in not liking how any of this felt.

"I'll ask her to leave." He unties the apron making sure the pistols were free to come out if need be.

"Sure… MAKE SURE SHE PAYS!" Mike enjoys the rest of his joint with a happy smile.

The diner was quiet as Marco made it out to the customer area, the air reeked of death and something was up. He finds the old woman looking at the table as the latino stopped. Her head slowly comes up and he sees milky dead eyes staring him down.

"YoU… SmElL… oF hIm!?" Her hands started to change into claws.

"Oh fuck…" Marco pulls out one pistol, but was too late as the beast's hand was on his face slamming him on to the ground.

"FiRsT yOu… ThEn H-" She was cutoff finding a 1911 deep in her mouth.

"What is up with you guys always spilling the beans on the plan?" Marco starts to fire, with each round sent into the mouth, he stand up.

All 8 shots are deep in the beast's head as she lays on the ground not moving reloading fast, "Holy shit… is she dead?" Mike knew he was high… seeing this kind of stuff only happened when he was high off his ass.

"Nope… DON'T CALL THE COPS-" Marco was about to smash his foot into her head, that didn't happened as the beast got up and picked him up by the throat.

"SiLlY bOy!" The beast smiled as Marco's feet were swaying in the air, he starts to strike her arm to no avail.

"Well… someone been eating… their Weeties cereal…" She smiled as he unload another mag into her face.

"ThAt WoN't WoRk TwIcE!" Then he was thrown out a large window with a fist sent into his stomach.

The window made way for his body as it smashed into pieces covering him and the ground.

He could feel some glass shards deep in his back and along his body now sliding on the ground, there was no time to register the pain as he stood up and made his way around Mike's car.

Now loading a fresh mag and drawing both weapons, he could hear the beast jumping out the window, "CoMe OuT, CoMe OuT wHeREV-"

She was cut off again as Marco shot 16 rounds into her chest wanting her to come out into the open and reloaded again, last thing he needed was to be fired on his first day now reloading…

"Yo she bitch… let's dance!" She starts charging at him as Marco dodges each blow and sends another round into her body.

He knew it wouldn't be enough to take her down, but maybe just enough to slow her down and find an opening to rip off the head. It was one of the only ways to take these things down for good.

One pistol ran dry as he clocked her in the face with it and emptied the other firearm where the last pistol made contact on her body. She smacked her face a few times to get the feeling back in it.

He backed away to put space between them as he reloaded, "Hey… you got a little something right… there…"

"WHEREEEEEEE?! She starts to smack her face harder.

"Right… there!" Both pistols are in her face as they fire together leading her into a backflip.

He cracked a grin and then it fell as the beast landed on its feet and charged at him. This time it was able to land a few blows on him, but not without catching a few bullets in its body.

Marco sent the last of his rounds into her knees as she hit the ground, he then pulled back a foot and sent it right under her chin as she fell onto her back, "That was for the cheap shot earlier!"

The young man knew he was out of ammo as she kicked his feet from under him and mounted his chest. She let out demoniac laughter, punching Marco's face.

He was able to take the hits, waiting for an opening as she leaned forward trying to bite his face off, he thrust his hips up and rolled now being on top. One hand goes to the beast's jaw slamming it shut and leaving her neck out in the opening.

Marco reached over to his right boot knife sinking it deep into the side of her neck and ripping its way out the other end. All the while, her hands are scratching at his body and face to stop the actions.

It was too late for the beast as he removed the head and placed it to the side as he took a deep breath and stood up to holster his weapons.

The latino makes his way to the head picking it up at eye level, "Now what in the fuck are you doing here?"

The head gave him a dirty look and spit in his face, "DIIIIIIIIEEEEE?!"

He calmly wiped off his face and held the head by the hair, then slammed it onto the groundbreaking a few its teeth. Mike came out seeing that part and the head being sent into ground again and again, "Damn… I need to call Rick to get more of this shit…" He takes another puff from the joint now coughing out loud.

"I can do this all night, so talk!" Marco spits out some blood in his mouth and holds the head up.

"WE WILL END YOU?! THE ARMY OF DARKNESS WILL LIVE AGAIN!?" The head tries to bite him but was too weak.

"Tell me something new?" He drops it on the ground and placed his boot on the face.

"ViLlE hUmAn… EAT SHIT AND KILL ME?!" Doesn't look like someone wants to talk.

"Fine… I'll just keep killing all you fuckers like always!" Marco picks up his foot and smashes it on the face, Ash and the girls roll up and stops as he continues to deliver his foot to the ground.

"YOU LIKE THAT?! YOU LIKE THAT?! FUCKING SAY SOMETHING NOW BITCH?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU?!" The skull was flattening as it and the body started to burn away into nothingness.

Janna and the rest cupped their hands over their mouth not believing what was happening. Marco kept on yelling with a heinous smile on his face and all the blood on his body, it would be something they would never forget.

Ash was next to him and slowly placed a hand on his shoulder, "Kid… it's gone… you got it…"

Marco stops and looks to his father, then to the girls in the car and back to the head, "Just need to make sure!" Now sending his foot back to the ground one last time and walking into the diner.

"Hey Mike… you good?" The older man was found eating some chips as he swept up the glass inside.

"Me… yeah man… I'm good… looks like your shift is over… get out of here man!" Mike keeps on sweeping like no big deal.

"You want me to help and clean up? This is my fault?" The older man points over to Star.

"Nah… she'll take care of all this like always! You wouldn't believe how many times I blew out the windows to this place!" The Princess was next to Marco already seeing his left eye swelling and glass deep in his back with blood dripping on the ground.

"Go get your things… I'll take care of this. We need to get you to the hospital…" Marco looks down to his hands seeing them torn up to all hell and feeling warm blood on his back.

"I'll be fine… give me a sec." He walks into the back of the diner.

"Psssssss… Star… this is some really good weed! Want me to get you a joint later?" Mike asked as the young woman.

"I thought you and Rick stopped taking after he started to date your sister?" Star was done with the cleanup.

"Shit… for this weed? Hell, he can fuck my sister anytime!" They started to laugh with Marco walking out the front door.

"I'll see you later and I want that joint when you get it ready!?" She ran out after him.  
…

Janna and Jackie made it to Ash as he was checking on what was left from the body, "What the hell… did we just see?" The fake blonde was shaken up about what happened.

"Something that shouldn't be here… this is the stuff me and the kid deal with…" The older male starts to pick up the casings and magazines while hoping the cops don't come around.

"Marco… doesn't look so hot…" As in something was very wrong when they rolled up on him destroying that thing with his foot, Janna didn't like seeing all the blood on his back.

"When you've been dealing with shit like this all your life… you find ways to cope, it might not be the best way, but it's his way." Ash watched Star fix the window and clean up the mess outside.

She makes it to the group, "He's in pretty bad shape right now…"

They found him walking out with his jacket around his arm and making his way to the trunk of the car, "Let's get out of here…" Ash leads the group to the car as Marco placed a towel on the driver seat.

Last thing Marco wanted was to spend the day cleaning the seat off, "Let's go…" Was all he said now cracking his neck. He clutched the steering wheel with all his strength feeling the glass digging itself deeper into his body.

…

Marco parked the car and stepped out. After shutting the door, he placed his hand on the roof of the car to stay standing, "Ash… grab that towel… I don't want the car to smell like blood…" He started to walk into the building.

"HE'S LOST A LOT OF BLOOD!? WE NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL!?" Star didn't like this.

"Let him deal with it, it'll work itself out!" Ash yells to them as they run into the building.

The young man was halfway up the stairs when they found him leaning on the wall, "Hey guys… what's up?" He gave them a weak smile.

"WHAT ARE… what are you doing?!" Janna started to yell and then realized what time it was.

"I'm going home and going to dig all this shit out of me… this happens more than you think…" He started to giggle and head up the stairs again.

"Marco… your back… it's a real mess…" Jackie was ready to barf, the blood was leaking all over the back of his pants.

"I'll deal… trust me…" Star opens the door to their floor.

…

"What a fucking mess…" Ash saw the trail of blood going into the building and on the walls. The older male starts to clean off the items not wanting any unwanted attention sent their way.

"I'm always stuck on clean-up duty… shit… this is how the kid must of felt when he was young and I did shit like this all the time. Fuck me… karma is a real dirty bitch!" What goes around, comes around Ash.

…

Marco was digging out his keys and trying to get them into the door, failing each time only able to see out of one eyes, "Give me those!" Janna snatched them out his hand and let's him in.

"Why thank you…" He gave her a smile and fell face first into the place.

"That can't be good…" Jackie points at him with one eye open wincing in pain.

"Well at least the night isn't boring!" Star points her wand at him and lifts up the latino making a surgery bed for him to lay on.

"Damn the kid knows how to make a damn mess!" The older male shuts the door and digs into a duffle bag.

"You guys should leave, you won't like this part…" Ash unrolls a black bag with surgery like instruments.

In his right hand now was a scalpel and left holding large tweezers.

"Are you going to dig out each piece? That's going to take forever!"

Everyone stops as Star covered him in a blue spell from her wand.

His clothing was removed as they got a nice look at his untouched rear. The items when removed made a wet noise hitting the ground.

The women's faces go red at the view, but they couldn't enjoy it with all the blood and gashes along his body.

"Hey Princess… I know you like the kid and all, but I don't think this is the time for some hanky-panky…" Ash saw her giving him a dirty look.

"Shut up and watch…" The glass shards slowly remove themselves. One piece was three inches deep with the rest in all shapes and sizes. The pieces started to fuse together into the shape of a star.

They could all see the discomfort in Marco's face as he kept grunting out loud. His body would jerk and twist when a glass was deep hitting a nerve.

Some bits were in his hair and arms, "That should be all of it… now the hard part…" The glass star was the size of a palm. The center part made a heart from the blood still on the glass and was set on the coffee table

His body starts to float with sponges running along him and cleaning everything from head to toe.

The Princess bites her bottom lip as his body rolls over. Each female got to see the goods and was more than impressed at what he had to bring to the table.

"I feel like Marco wouldn't like this… but I don't give a damn." Ash heads into the kitchen grabbing a beer.

"Ummmm… n… not bad… right girls?" Janna watched as the contact from the sponges were making his body react as one of her hands runs along her body.

"Yeah… you… you should finish this up Star…" Jackie's nose was bleeding.

"Just making sure… you know… that he's clean and nothing gets infected…" Star had hearts in her eyes licking her lips.

"You say that, but…" The older male nods to the Princess' free hand making and up and down motion as there was now soap following her movements onto his member.

They start to see a smile form on Marco's lips as he moaned out loud, "Uhhhhhmmmm… haaaaammmm…"

"SORRY!?" The sponges and soap fade away leaving him dry as he flips back over showing the wounds.

"Yeah… can you take care of those or want me to do it?" Ash was getting the hook with thread ready to close each wound.

"I got it…" The wounds are seen being closed at the same time on his back.

"AHHHHHH FUCK…GOD IT BURNS HSSSSSS SHIIIIIIT!? HAAAA… HAAA... STOOOOOOP!?" Marco wakes up in a world of pain with Janna and Jackie each taking his hands. 

"WE CAN ONLY IMAGINE… HOLD ON A LITTLE MORE!?" The fake blonde had tears in her eyes seeing him in so much pain.

Star and Janna were no better feeling the same as her. Marco held on a little longer until passing out again.

The last wounds on his hands are stitched up. The blue eye woman wipes away a tear now wrapping his body in bandages and gauze.

"Tha… that should do…" She lifts his body again with the wand and sends him onto his bed for much-needed rest.

"Thanks guys… you just saved me a lot of time and him a shit load of pain… go get some rest and see him when you can. It'll do him good…" The women gave Ash small smiles and left for the night.

 **Reaper- Marco is one messed up cookie, let's hope to see more of this side of him losing control when killing!**


	8. The Recovery

_2:28 pm_

Marco was in the kitchen with his upper body still covered in bandage wraps and making some coffee while feeling like death himself. The lainto lost about 3 pints of blood last night with all the fun he had.

He was still feeling lightheaded and a little lost on what happened last night. Ash filled him in on what went down and how much of a help Star was in patching him up.

"You really owe it to those girls, I don't know what you did to them… but fuck they're crazy about you!" The older male said from his lazy boy.

"I will… and no thanks to Mary! I have no clue how to act around women!" That bitch really fucked him up with all the insults and mixed signals.

"That's right! We haven't seen them in a while… I miss Collette sexy outfits!" Ash started to daydream of the older woman.

"Dad… you do know they're part of my major issues with women… no thanks to you!" The women always had their way with Marco… good or bad.

 _KNOCK_

 _KNOCK_

 _KNOCK_

Someone was at their door, "Come in, its open!" Marco yells out loud.

Janna walks in still wearing her waitresses outfit and makes her way to him. She gives him a once over as he had a confused look on his face.

"Hey, Janna!" Ash yells at her seeing how she didn't even acknowledge his existence. She waves him off like no big deal.

The young woman then comes in for a kiss now tearing up as she held Marco's hips, it ends with him watching a tear run down her pretty face as he whips it off with his thumb, "Hey… what's the matter?"

It pained her heart to see his face, the swelling was coming down, but the cuts along it didn't make things better. Which oddly looked to be healing up faster than normal.

She comes closer to his body as he wraps his arm around her, "Marco… last night… it was bad and I was so scared!"

He could feel Janna shaking in his grip, "I'm… I'm sorry you saw that... it's been a long time since I've gotten hurt that bad."

"We're all worried… how you doing?" As if on cue, his body gave out just a little as she had to hold him up before falling over.

"I'm doing good… let me finish this up and help me to the couch…" He grabs a mug filling it halfway with Jameson whiskey and the other half with coffee.

Janna feels him send his arm behind her neck as she held it and walks him into the living room, "I knew you lost too much blood…" She hated being right.

They sat on the couch as Marco takes a big gulp from his drink, "There's 8 pints of blood in a human body. I'll be just fine, okay?"

She could see he lost some color in his face, "What's your blood type?"

Janna had an idea standing up and digging into Ash's medical bag finding two IV needles and a fluid line, "Ummm I'm O positive… why do you ask?"

He watched her hand off the items to his father, "Same here, Ash, I'm going to transfer some of my blood to him… please help…"

The young woman was begging, "It's your call kid, but she does have a point. You look like shit right now!"

"Dad… you know this isn't any… anythi… ummm-" The word was stuck in his throat not able to process what was going on with the lack of blood flow to his brain.

Ash stuck the needle into Janna and then pulled Marco's arm already having his answer, "You stand right there and let gravity do its thing." He said to the young woman.

"And you, shut the hell up and just sit there!" Marco couldn't do anything knowing he was beaten.

After a few minutes, they seen the color returning back to Marco's face, "Maybe you guys were onto something… I do feel better now!" He takes another swig from his drink.

"That should do… thanks for doing this Janna, the asshole is hardheaded." Ash pulls out her IV and places a gauze pad where the needle was.

Marco yanks out his and throws away the used items heading into the kitchen and placing the items into the trash, "Thank you… you were right Janna."

Just before she could come in for a kiss.

 _KNOCK_

 _KNOCK_

 _KNOCK_

"Door open!" Ash yelled out now seeing Jackie and Star.

The fake blond made a beeline to Marco pulling his face into a kiss, "I was about to do that…" Janna had her arms crossed not looking happy.

Their kiss ends with his eyes still shut, "Wow… I need to get my ass kicked more often…"

Jackie laughs and placed another kiss on him, "God we were so worried last night! It's great to see you walking around already!"

Star comes in now bumping Jackie's hip away from him and taking Marco's lips for her own. His mind was going flipping nuts feeling three different set of kisses placed on him.

Ash's jaw was wide open and couldn't believe the shit that was happening in front of him! Marco runs in his mind how each woman felt when kissing him with a huge grin on.

Janna's were warm and soft, it was the first kissed he enjoyed and could fall for it. Mostly because she didn't hold his nose shut seeing how that trickled the last girl he kissed… well, the one that made him kiss her when the adults weren't around.

Jackie's had a little more force behind it, nothing bad and he rather the woman take charge before he made his own style up. The way her eyes looked after the kiss made his knees weak.

Star's felt like something right out of fairytale… must be from her background. His lips were left tingling after it ended and was something he wanted more of.

The Princess pulls him into a hug with her arms hooking under his and keeping him in good and tight, "Oh Mewni Marco… how you feeling?"

He could see the other two eyes watering up, "I'm doing a lot better because of you… all of you… thank you uhhhhhhaaaaa…"

Star held him tighter after saying that which hurt him to no end, she pulls away. "SORRY!?"

"It's okay… really, I feel a lot better now! So can I ask something?" The girls come up and hold him as they held each other.

"What's on your mind, Marco?" Janna's hands started to grab his arm feeling the muscles.

"Ummmm its nothing bad or anything…" He was stalling just enjoy the contact a little longer.

The fake blonde saw Janna's actions and takes it one step further touching his chest, "Well what is it?"

"It's just… you know…?" This was getting too much for him.

Star thought the hell with it and went for the gold medal as her hand plays with the waistband on his basketball shots, "What do we know Marco?"

"You guys… are like really… close to me and all… am I to do something or… I don't know… TELL ME WHAT TO DO!?" He had no idea what to do with them like this.

They looked at each other and started to giggle at him, "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?" Marco doesn't like to be laughed at.

"Hey… just relax. We care about you more than you think. Let's us be there for you… and only you!" Star's hearts on her face started to glow.

"You guys have been great to me… but there were two girls that really missed me up and… and…" All three of their heads turned to the side.

"Two… two other girls? What do you mean by that?" Janna did remember him saying he was a virgin.

"Marry and her partner… they're another team like me and dad. I've known them most my life and they always picked on and made fun of me…" His face goes red.

"What did they do to you?" Jackie asked.

"Kid, they meant well… you were just too easy of a target for them to get a rise outta…" Ash knew some of their jokes and games did go too far sometimes.

"You say that… I don't want to go into it right now… but because of them, I've never had a girlfriend or even know the first thing to do on making a girl like me…" This was really embarrassing for him to talk about.

They each smiled at him, "Just be you guy… you're already doing a great job!" Janna pulls him into a kiss and shoves the other girls away from him.

"HEY!?" Star and Jackie didn't like that one bit!

Marco didn't feel like he was doing anything special if anything. The girls were doing all the work on making things easy for him, "Hmmmmm… damn, I love that feeling now…" He said out loud as Janna started to kiss his neck.

"That's the idea, big guy... " She stops once getting to the aid wrap around his shoulder.

He had his eyes closed still with a smile almost ready to fall onto her wanting more, "We should change that and get a better look at the damage…"

Hearing Janna's word made the smile disappear away, "I'll take care of it later, I don't want you guys to see more than what you already did..."

Jackie had medical scissors in her hands as the filipino stepped aside, "It's getting done, like it or not!" She picked up the center part of the wrap and started to cut upwards.

"Good thing I've gotten a lot better with healing spells, my mother always got on me about knowing how to patch myself up after a good fight. Working on you was a little more than what I usually do." Star makes her way behind him as the dressing was removed with her wand.

The fake blonde was now taking off the wraps on his arms as Janna and Star ran their hands down his back surprised by what they seen. Marco was ready to jump ten feet into the air from their contact.

"Heh… take it easy back there…" Jackie saw past the fake smile on his face when he looked down at her and his hands.

"At least they stopped bleeding…" He flexed them a few times and could feel the pain still finding fresh pink skin over the wounds, next was a hand along his face from Jackie.

"This… isn't normal Marco?!" Star came around to check his arms as Janna did the same.

"Something is wrong…?" The wounds on his arms were smaller than the rest. They seemed to be scared already.

"Ummmm about that… it has to do with this thing…" Marco points at the scar over his chest as he looked away from them.

"What's the deal with that anyway?" Janna asked touching the large scar.

"I… I don't want to talk about it…" They could tell something was deeply wrong.

"Marco… you asked what you should do about us. Maybe opening up is a start?" Star's smile was big and bright.

"..." He didn't like talking about the scars, or how John would get when he saw them.

"We won't push the subject, but we're always here for you… just like how we said earlier!" Janna hoped that was the right thing to say.

Marco let out a huff of air, "It's just… there was a lot of messed up things that lead up to it…"

Ash knew what happened and understood why his son was like this about what happened, "Messed isn't the word, more like FUBAR to all hell."

"FUBAR?" Jackie heard her uncle say that a few times at work.

"Yeah… Fucked Up Beyond All Reason. That pretty much sums up all of this…" He points at his body.

"But… you're okay? Right?" Janna didn't like how that sounded.

"I'm still standing." That didn't make the girls feel any better as they gave him big puppy eyes and each one tracing their hand over the massive scar.

"Kid, just tell them already." Ash handed him a beer and nodded his head over to the girls.

"Fine… you guys got a good idea about the bible and all that? Like God and the Devil stuff? Hell, heaven and the holy spirit junk?" He takes a drink readying himself for the questions.

They looked at each other and surged, "So-so?" Star squicked out.

"Here's the short version. Moral of the story, never go up against a fallen angel that just stole the Lance of Longinus. The thing that they used to stab the sides of Jesus Christ to make sure he was dead… yeah…" Their eyes were wide open.

"You don't mean... Lucifer…" Janna had an idea what he was getting at.

"The one and only, kid almost got himself killed going up against him alone! Good thing someone was grateful for us putting the bastard back in his cage." Ash walked into the kitchen grabbing a beer.

"Wait… you mean you fought the Devil… and won?" Jackie wasn't religious, but was able to follow along with the key points.

"Not by myself, it was a big job that called in a shit load of teams. Just so happen the prick thought I was the weakest out the group." Should he be talking about this so casual hearing a growl in the back of his head?

"You showed him who's boss Marco! Be proud of it!" Ash thought he really lost him that day.

"Proud… I can still feel the pain dad…" He clutched onto his heart.

"And I told you that was just in your head, the big man upstairs said your soul isn't tainted and that your body is better than new!" God did an amazing job after Lucifer tore his soul out and ripped it a new one.

His body was damaged badly after the battle he went through, physically and spiritually, "You say that… but…"

The woman looked over to his father, "We have an underworld on Mewni. I wonder if Tom knows anything about this?"

Marco and Ash's ears twitched hearing the name, "Tom… who's that?" The young man wipes off his mouth after taking the last swig from the beer.

He was now in the Princess' face, "Oh, he was just an ex and the Prince of the underworld. Too clingy for my taste and had a real anger issue!"

She finished off by bopping him on the nose and batting her eyes at Marco, "Hmmm…"

He narrowed his eyes looking over to his father as the older male nodded and wrote some info on a pad.

"Don't worry about him, Marco! I haven't seen the jerk in months!" Star thought he was worried about her ex trying to make a move on her again. That wasn't the case at all…

"Right… anyway, I should change. I'm starving!" The young male went into his room with the girls in tow.

He dropped his shorts and felt eyes all over his body, much like Collette would do, "Ummm guys… you mind?"

Staring at them over his shoulder, **"We don't mind!"** They said together.

"Fine then, but it'll cost ya!" He bent over to grab some pants off the floor as the girls tilted their head to the side, Marco placed on the pants and turned.

"Doesn't work like that buddy!" Janna wanted to play hard to get.

"Oh yeah…" The latino walks right up to her as the women felt small in his presence.

"Yeah! There's three of us and one of you! Numbers always win!" Star pumps her fist into the air.

He felt like this was a game that he should play along with as he buckled his belt, "Really now-"

Marco stops dead in his tracks hearing his phone go off.

 _"_ _ATTENTION!? ATTENTION_ _THE BITCH IS CALLING!? I SAY AGAIN!? THE PERSON ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THIS LINE!? IS A MASSIVE AND TOTAL BITCH?! SEEK COVER IMMEDIATELY!?"_

Then a blaring war siren goes off, "Ummmm… is that your phone Marco?" Jackie asked seeing a cold sweat covered his face.

He takes a large gulp, "Fuck…"

From the living room, _"HEY! IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS CALLING?"_ Ash knew that ringtone from anywhere.

"Are you planning to pick it up, or do you want me to?" Janna heads over to his phone not waiting for an answer.

She held it up seeing the name of the caller as "BITCH!".

Marco jumps on the bed and grabs his phone like a boyfriend that was caught having another girl call him in front of his girlfriend, "Hah don't answer that…!"

He dodges the phone call and gives off a creepy smile to Janna, "SO ABOUT THAT FOOD, YOU GUYS HUNGRY? I THOUGHT SO!" Now running out his own room.

"That was weird?" Jackie said out loud.

"I got a bad feeling about this…" Star didn't like how any of that went down.

"Let's go…" Janna was the first one out the door.

…

"Not a fucking word dad! I'm done working with them!" Marco was digging inside the fridge as Ash kept on smiling.

"She's going to lose her mind when she sees you. What has it been? Two years? You've done a lot of growing between now and then." The older male knew what will happen next.

"They don't know our location, and why the hell would they go looking for us now?" The cold sweat was covering his whole body.

"Who's looking for you guy?" Jackie looked over at Ash.

"Yeah, Marco? Who IS looking for YOU?" His son slowly stood up and gave his father the death stare.

"No… one-"

 _KNOCK_

 _KNOCK_

 _KNOCK_

 **Reaper- Sorry for the long wait, not happy with this chapter. Here's to moving along this story!**

 **So who's at the door?**


	9. The Bath

_KNOCK_

 _KNOCK_

 _KNOCK_

No one moved an inch…

 _KNOCK_

 _KNOCK_

 _KNOCK_

" _Hello? Anyone home? I know you're in there… Marco~~!"_ Came from a lovely female voice.

" _Why would he be home if he didn't pick up his damn phone!?"_ Everyone in the apartment went silent.

Ash smiles at his son and makes his way to the door.

"..." Marco couldn't move.

" _Come on sweety! Mama missed her favorite little boy~~!"_ The older woman said with a little more force behind her voice.

The women next to Marco didn't like the look on his face.

"Wha?" Star held her wand tight as she watched Ash place his hand on the door knob.

" _THAT'S IT!?"_ The younger woman's voice said behind the door as she kicked it in now pinning his father between the wall and door.

"GOD DAMN IT MARIENTTE!?" Ash yelled out loud to the woman scanning the room now holding his bloody nose.

Marco jumps hearing her name, "Oh hey Uncle Ash… sorry about that… NOW WHERE'S THAT MORON?! I'M GOING TO KICK HIS ASS!? I KNOW YOU GOT MY PHONE CALL!?" Well someone was pissed.

"WHO THE HELL WANTS TO KNOW?!" Janna maraches up to the little devil that just braged right into his place.

"WHO THE HELL AM I!? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Marienette was in Janna's face as the two women had sparks in their eyes.

Collette shoved the girls out of her way and found her target, she licked her lips seeing him half naked and very pleased into the man he has grown into.

"Oh Marco~~ I've been gone too long!" Star and Jackie stand in front of him, the raven hair woman didn't even bat an eye at them.

She walks up to them slowly, "Marco… who are they?" Jackie squinted her eyes, before anything else was said.

"Step aside girls, I'm here for him…. you wouldn't want this to get ugly? Or do you?" The blondes looked over at each other and then to Marco that had fear written all over his face.

"Don't threaten me with a good time!" Star was ready for war, a war that never came as a gust of wind shoved her and Jackie away from him.

Marco watched it all happen as he backed up into the counter, "Coll… Colle… Collette…"

"That's my boy, have you missed your Mama?" She made her was to him now pull Marco by the belt buckle.

"Because I've been looking high and low for you young man!" Her free hand pulled the back of his neck, now speaking into his ear.

"I told you, I'm the only one allowed you make you into a man. Did you break our promise?" His eyes were wide open as her nail dug deep into his neck and nibbling on his ear.

"Nugh…" He pulled up his arms and started to bat them into the air.

"I knew waiting just a little longer would make this all the better~~!" The hand on the buckle pressed onto his nervous boner.

"Haaa… Collette…. hmmmm… st… stop it… please…" Some things… will never change with her..

"Why? You didn't seem to mind this before. Don't tell me one of these lucky girls, is your girlfriend?" She looked over them with flame in her eyes.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!? HE SAID STOP!?" Star's wand was pointed at the woman, Collette could care less.

"I guess you've always been into blondes… thanks to you Marienette." Her live in daughter starts to blush.

"As if…" She turns away from the show.

"And you, I know who you are and if you want to be Queen one day… lower that toy before I make you." Threat was all over her voice.

Star never felt fear like this before, Tom scared her sometimes… but this. There was something about this woman. She couldn't let Marco suffer like this anymore, "I'm going to tell you this just one more time… stop, before I make you!"

The room was quiet again, "Cut it out Yellow, all three of the girls want the kid… well four if you count Marienette."

Ash stands up and lights a cigarette, the drills on Marienette's head hops as her neck jerked to the side, "Uncle Ash… not funny!" As much as she wanted to draw a bokkens at him, she knew the older male would make her regret that decision.

"Oh Ash, I'm just saying hello to my favorite little guy… well, not so little from where I stand!" She looks up to Marco who was now the same height and squeezed her hand on his member.

"Ehhhhaaaa…" Marco had his eyes shut not believing this was all happening and was he getting turned on being toyed like this?

"Collette… where did you go… you weren't there when I woke up… why did you leave me there alone?" The latino leaned his head forward as his hair covered his wet eyes.

She might have done some "things" to him when younger, but Collette was a big part on him surviving that day.

"Honey… I didn't walk away without my own scars that day. That and a few gifts my body couldn't control yet…" The older women pulled his chin to look into her eye's.

"But you promised to never leave me… and… and… and-" Marco was cut off feeling cool lips on his own.

The kiss ends with his eyes wide open missing that feeling, but something was off with it and the back of his head started to pound.

"You never told them… did you?" Ash raised an eyebrow at Collette's comment.

"What the hell do you mean by that, the fuck she talking about Marco?" Collette flashed his father an evil grin as she started to rub the back of Marco's head stopping the pain.

"Lay off the boy, if you got a bone to pick, pick it with me!" Everyone jumped seeing visible flames in her eyes.

"Dad… Lucifer isn't in that cage… like I told everyone…" The whites of his eyes started to glow red.

"The fuck do you mean by that…?" Two bokkens dropped into Marienette's hands.

" **Marco…"** His entourage said together.

Ash slowly placed his hand onto the small of his back that held a single action Army revolver, "Out with it… now!"

"God… wasn't willing to send his son into that cage again. I had to make a deal… my soul is gone and now…" Marco was afraid on what his father would do next until Collette covered his body with her's.

"Your son is the second coming of Lucifer… sort of…" Her words did nothing on cutting the tension in the room.

The click of Ash's revolver was the only sound heard.

"Da… dad…. please don't…" Marco knew Ash would do it…

"I'm warning you Williams… he's your son… you're the only reason this happened to him!" Hearing that from Collette only made Ash's jaw tighten more.

"You know what the hell I've been through with those damn fuckers! Then you have the balls to tell me now, that Marco is the King to them! So what the fuck now!?" The four younger women looked over to Ash and then his son.

"WHY DIDN'T THAT PRICK TELL ME?!" Ash was referring to the almighty himself.

"DA-" Marco was cut off again with the revolver pointed at him.

"Don't you dare call me that! Don't even fucking think about…" This was all to much for the older male.

Collette knew he wouldn't pull the trigger, not yet at least. "You're about to make me do something… that I rather not do Ash. I will if I have to... "

Ash pulled his eye from Marco and seen everyone looking at him in fear, everyone, but Collette, "..."

He keeps the weapon pointed at Marco as he made his way to the door and taking the keys. The door is slammed behind with only his son jumping at the sound. Few seconds later, the Chevelle came to life leaving behind a trail of tire marks on the ground.

"He… he hates me… my own father… hate me…" Collette was forced out of his way as he went into his bedroom.

The rest of women were just standing there, not able to process what just happened, "Well I could go for a drink… you girls want in?" Collette didn't even wait as she searched the kitchen.

"There's a fresh bottle… of Jack Daniels over there." Janna pointed to the location as she grabbed some glasese.

"Well… didn't see that coming… pour me a double shot…" Marienette asked Janna.

"Same here…" Star said more to herself.

…

 _10:24pm_

"So what happens now? Are they going to be okay?" Jackie stares at the glass in her hand, the women were able to get to know each other and find out more about the day when Marco… was no longer Marco.

"I think I should take him with me, Ash… is going to need time to let this all settle down…" Collette looks off to Marco's bedroom closed door.

"Nope, he just started to call this place home. He likes it here, Marco can stay with us!" Janna wasn't going to let him slip out her hands.

"Who said you guys had a choice in this?" Marienette spat out the words.

"Marry… stay calm, Marco cares about them. How about this, we get a place here and he can make the decision on where to stay?" They averted one disaster today, no need to start more trouble.

"I think the building is out of apartments?" Star looks up to them.

"No worries, I can take care of that-" All the women heard Marco's door open, shortly after he was standing in front of them dressed up with a G.I. bag over his shoulder.

"Marco…" Janna stands in front of him before he was out the front door.

"I need to go… step aside… please…" His eyes flashed red again.

"Not so fast tough guy, your father will get over this. No need of over react to all this!" Collette made her way to him.

"I know Ash… he sees me as a monster now… there's nothing I can do to change his mind, I should have told him that day…" He wished he was dead now, at least then he wouldn't of let down his father.

"No, I should of been there for you like I said… and for that I'm sorry." The older woman never seen Marco so down before.

"It doesn't matter now, I have enough time under my belt to go about this job alone… I'll get with John about a new task for the church-" He was cut off by a smack to the face by Janna.

"So that's it?! You're going to just run away and leave us behind… leave me behind…" She looks deep into his eyes to see the pain from Marco's words.

"Janna… I'm sorry but…" He didn't know what to say.

"NO!? You're staying right here with me, you're the first person I've ever felt like this with and I'm not about to let you go!" Janna pulls him into a hug.

Marco looks around the room seeing how everyone had the same thought, he placed a hand on top of her head, "I can't stay here… Ash will kill me…"

Star made a small smile, "Stay with us, you can share my bed!"

Everyone looks over to the Princess with a small blush, "Well you got some balls…" Marinette rolled her eyes after saying that.

"You can stay with us also young man, we're at the hotel in town!" Collette wasn't about to be out done by the young blonde.

"I don't know… I don't want to be a burden on you guys…" Janna reaches up for a kiss to calm his worried mind. The woman next to them wanted to rip her off of him!

Marco leans his forehead on Janna's after the kiss, "I don't say this often… but I'm scared what might happen if I stay here…"

She could feel the fear coming off his body, "How about Star makes a super size bed and the three of us will protect you!"

Marinette snorted at the comment, "You girls think he needs protection, shows how much you know about that idiot!"

Jackie points a finger at her face, "Stop with the name calling, this day already stressful enough on him without your bullshit!"

Collette thought the new girls might have some fire in them, but not enough to stand up to her daughter, "It would be wise of you to listen missy…"

The drill haired girls crossed her arms and looked out the window upset that everyone was ganging up on her. She only meant that Marco could take care of himself, it just never came out right when she would praise him. "Whatever…"

"I guess I should drop off my things at your place and get ready for work?" Marco said out loud as Janna smiled at him.

"That sounds great, but you sure you're up on going back to work?" The wounds on his face and arms was now completely gone.

Before he could answer, "Oh sweetie, no need to work when Mama in town!"

Money was never and issue for the female team, "You know I hate taking money from you… I can work, really."

"Nonsense, we're staying in town so money is no longer a problem for you, and if you like!" She comes close to his ear to whisper.

"I can make you earn that money by working for me!" The older woman was sure Janna heard her as she winks.

Janna snaches Marco away from her and leaves the apartment, "We are going to have a talk about that woman later mister!"

"Ouch! Stop pulling so hard?!" Jackie and Star laughed hearing him whine.

"Looks like they are keeping him for a while mom, let's head back to the room and get a place in the morning." Marinette walks out hating how much attention Marco was getting now.

"Well then, you guys keep him comfortable and we'll be back in the morning. NO HANKY PANKY! He's mine!" The older woman menat business, but the teens rolled their eyes at her and walked off.

"I MEAN IT YOU TWO!? DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM?!" She yells at their back as they walk into Star's place.

…

"Why don't you take a hot shower and relax, I'll get some dinner going for you!" Janna watched as Marco dropped his bag on her room.

"You don't need to… not really hungry…" What his father did today was still playing over and over in his mind.

"Marco… I want to be there for you so let me do this, okay?" She pulls him into a hug from behind.

The male looks up at the ceiling as one hand holds her arm around his body, "I'm really sorry for this mess… you shouldn't be dealing with my shit…"

She held him tighter now, "Stop it, if you couldn't tell. I really like you and want to see you happy!" They heard the front door open and close.

"That must be the other two… mind getting me a beer? I'm going to lay in the tub for a bubble bath." He hears Janna let out a cute giggle.

"Sure, now get going!" She smacks his butt out the door and meets with the girls in the living room.

"Well today was one hell of a day…" Jackie puts on a fake smile.

"True… but the night will be even better!" Star had a plan as she makes her way into her room.

"It's never good when Butterfly has a plan…" Janna pulls out two beers from the fridge.

"I HEARD THAT?!" Star yells out loud.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO! Anyway, you sticking around Jackie?" Janna had plans of her own after the conversation

"Yeah, I'm going to get a shower myself and be back in a bit." The fake blonde heads out.

Janna turns on her heels tip toeing into the bathroom making sure Star didn't spot her. The door is opened and closed quick as she finds the tub filling up with hot water and Marco having a wash rag over his face.

He didn't notice her yet as Janna strips naked and makes her way to sit on top of him, he jumps at the contact and feels hands grab his arms and placed over her stomach, "Hey… wanted to make sure you had company in here."

Marco swallows a large gulp feeling his body react to the contact, "Ummmm… thanks…"

He was tensed up, Janna rocks her rump on the stiffening member, "Just relax and enjoy this, I know I am!"

The young man takes the hint as his hands cup her wet breasts, "Is… is this okay?"

She lets out a long moan, "Uh… uh huh… Marco~~"

He liked how that sounded now pulling off the rag and wanting to kiss her neck, Janna feels the hot air in her ear as she leans over to give him room. Then his lips reach their target as the only sound heard was the running water and her moans.

Marco takes it one more step forward opening his eyes to see her perky brown small nipples, his fingers then tighten on them as he body wiggles under his grip, "Hah… hmmmmm… do… don't stop…!"

He soon forgot how badly the day started off as Marco sits up to take her lips. Janna reaches for one of his hands and slowly moves it down to her sex. The lainto could feel the heat coming off it as she coaches him on how to play with her kitty.

Janna could feel her stiff cilt between his fingers as she starts to place two of his digits at her entrances, "Oh Janna… I… I… I've never done this… before…" His member is firmly planted between her crack as she moves up and down.

"Same here, more… I want more Marco~~" That encouraged him to slide the digit all the way to the knuckles as Janna locked his hand down on her pussy and feeling her nipples being pulled on.

"AHHHHHH… haaaaa…. God… you feel so… goooooooood" He smiles and takes her lips.

…

"Janna? Was that you?" Star heads into the living room finding it empty.

"I was sure…" Then there's another moaning sound head from the bathroom.

"She wouldn't?!" The Princess runs into the room finding her crush and best friend in the tub having fun. Janna was biting her lower lip as Marco's hands were working their magic again.

 **Reaper - I'm still alive and back to writing, I feel like this chapter started off weak and a rip off from a show I just got into. Forgive me on the unoriginal idea...**


	10. The Waterfall

The Princess started to pout, but then had an idea, "SUPER AWESOME WATERFALL BUBBLE BATH SENSATION?!"

She points her wand at them as the bathtub started to get larger with rocks forming around it and now a ten-foot waterfall was bathing them in bubbles.

"Wow… this is sweet…" Marco was now in a sitting position with Janna in his lap as she was grinding his hand and enjoying the water crashing on them.

"Oh… ohhhhhh… right there hahmmmmmmm!" Her eyes were shut tight now biting a knuckle.

Marco looks around at the new scenery then finds the Princess naked as the day she born. Star struts her hips walking into the small bubble filled pond, she cups her hands taking in the warm water and cascades it on her chest.

"I see you guys started without me!" She was now a few feet from them with hands on her hip.

Marco couldn't pull his eyes from the beauty before him finding a faint six pack on her stomach, the breast looked heavy and warm topped with heart-shaped areolas. "Gah…" He was now drooling…

"Don't mind me, I'll just take care of this!" She leans forward placing her hands on his face and taking a deep long kiss. Janna opens her eyes seeing the show as she starts to kiss Star's neck.

"Ha… hahmmmmmm… oh Janna…" There were more than a few drunken nights with them ending up together in a bed. Star wasn't afraid to admint being attracted to her best friend.

The blonde placed her hand on Janna's free breast and starts to massage it and nipple, "Someone is really enjoying the attention their getting!"

Janna rocks her head up and down reaching to kiss her best friend, it heats up pretty quickly as Star wraps her arms around the young woman's neck, "Wow… that's really… like really fucking… sexy…!" Marco couldn't believe this was happening, can you tell?

Star ends the kiss and gave him lidded eyes, "Glad you like it, let me show you something that gets her really going!"

To the filipino demises, her hand was pulled to stand up as Star guides her to sit on the rock next to Marco. She is then shoved to lay down as her legs are picked and finishing with Janna's hands places to hold the back of her knees.

"You! Come here!" Marco was on his feet and following her institutions carefully.

"On your knees and bite that!" Star flicks her finger at Janna's clit that was out of its hood and making her body twitch now squealing out loud.

"Ye.. YES MA'AM!" He leans in without hesitation taking in the first pussy he's ever tasted. There was an odd tang taste to it, but it was so soft and hot driving him to dig his tongue deep inside her honey pot.

The young woman he was devouring lifts up her head moaning even more than before feeling his teeth lightly pluck at her clit with his tongue sweeping from left to right.

"That a boy Marco~~!" Star lays her upper body on his back as one hand reaches for the lainto's abs and the other on his rock hard cock that was hop

ping for joy from contact of another.

"Oh Star~~ he's haaaaaammmmm… he's really great….! Mmmmm at this!" Janna was in cloud nine right now watching the Princess kiss and bite his shoulder blades.

Marco hummed in delight sending shivers all over the woman he was pleasuring. He wasn't sure on what to do, but falling back on the kisses he had in the pass, was sure to make Janna into puddy.

Star's hand was traveling the length of his rod and couldn't believe how long it had taken her to complete the round trip. He was well into the nine in a half mark with the girth just under three inches.

"Holy… moly… you're hung like a horse Marco!?" His eyes were rolling into the back of his skull unable to hear what she said.

"Mar!? Marc!? MARCO!? IM… IM GANNA… OH SHIT IM CUMMING?!" Janna's body started to convulse as a steam of hot girl cum was sent up his face. The young man didn't let up as her legs clamped on his head, she didn't know to shove him off or to pull him deeper.

"AHHHH… AHHHHH… MARCOOOO~~!?" She was taking in sharp labor breaths as Star smiled and crawled her way to Janna now pulling the back of her head into a kiss.

The male was starting to suffocate not able to catch his breath when he noticed Star's rear end was in the air in front of his face. He got himself out of Janna's vise like legs and placed his hands on the Princess' ass while spreading it wide open.

She was shocked by the turn of the events as she tried to end the kiss, but couldn't as the blonde was pulled to lay on top of Janna. Marco had tasted his first pussy and wanted to try Star's other hole… where do these kid learn this stuff today?

He didn't even think twice about it now licking the second exit hole over and over like a dog drinking out of a water dish. Janna lets up on her grip to take in much needed air seeing the Princess with one eyes shut and head jerking to the right.

"Wha… what is he… hmmmm he doing, Butterfly?" Whatever was going on, she knew it had to be amazing seeing how Star's jaw wide open with her tongue hanging out.

"MY… MY… MY ASSSSSSSS?!" This was a place that never got some tender love and regretted not showing more care to it.

The hole was twitching wanting his full focus and not willing to let him stop, Star looks over her shoulder as Janna was on the other watching him loving his new tasking.

"Oh someone likes to toss slade, huh?" Marco did look the type and Janna licked her lips while starting to kiss Star's neck.

….

 _KNOCK_

 _KNOCK_

 _KNOCK_

"Where the hell did they go?" Jackie was nice and refresh wearing booty shorts and a rather tight tank top that didn't leave much to the imagination.

She reaches for the doorknob finding that apartment unlocks and letting herself in. Jackie walks into the living room hearing a rather odd sound coming from the bathroom, "Guys? ARE YOU DOING THE NASTY ALREADY?!"

The fake blonde busted into the steamy room witnessing a site, she wanted to be let into the action, "Oh… would you look at that~~"

Star's rear was being devoured as Janna was now squeezing both breasts together with the nipples between her teeth.

"Sup!" The filipino said as Star let out a mighty roar / moan orgasm filling the room. Marco was finished with the hole as he started to lay large bite marks on the perfect white ass.

Jackie was stripping herself wanting to take part in the action as the male sat up, "*Gulp* H… hi… there…"

Now this was really something for the latino, she had long smooth legs leading up to nice wide hips into a narrow flat stomach. What really got his attention was finding out that she was in fact, F cup breast size. Her large nipples blended into her natural tan skin tone with the nubs hiding deep inside the fat mounds.

She helps Marco stand and placed his hands under her breast to feel the weight of them and taking him into a kiss. He knew her breast was a sore subject, Marco did his best to treat them with respect as Jackie made sure he had a great handful.

His thumb caressed her puffy nipples as she moaned in his mouth, their kiss ends with her looking down at the lainto's hands, "I… I know they're gross when out of a bra… I'm sorry that you don't like them like Star and Janna's…"

The fake blonde was ashamed about this part of her body, Marco wasn't going to let that continue from this day forward! "Oh Jackie… don't ever say such a thing like that ever again… you're absolutely gorgeous from head to toe. Also… I'm a tities man and HOLY FUCKING SHIT?!"

The smile on her face was massive now feeling him hook one arm around her lower back leaning over and reaching for one of the giant tata. He tried his damndest to fit the whole thing in his mouth!

"Ahhhhh… oh yes… mmmmhmmmmm like that… Marco!?" Jackie starts to pull on his hair as Star rolls off Janna and they hold hands watching him.

"Looks like the night just got... really interesting…" Star was still recovering from her orgasm.

"You said it Butterfly, don't keep her all to yourself Marco!" Janna points at the center to bring Jackie over.

He nods his head and picks up the fake blonde as she wraps her legs around him.

"Ahhhh Marco…" Jackie sits her rear on the rock as Janna kisses the side of her neck with Star taking the free breast into her mouth.

…

 **Reaper - Too much? I can go way more into detail, but I'll let you guys make the call on that.**


	11. The Raft

Marco stands up to watch the show, Jackie was having a hard time keeping her eyes open as Janna left a wet trail of kisses to her breast. Star already had both hands wrapped around the one she was working on and swirling her tongue on the large nipple while nibbling on it.

"Ah… Star! Not so hard… you know how I like it…" The Princess and fake blonde eye's met as Star made puppy eyes and started to bite harder.

"HMMMMmm… fine… do what you WANT-!" She was cut off feeling Janna's hand spreading her legs and caressing the lips below.

She tried to shut them, but couldn't feeling two finger tugging on something very sensitive, "Just try and tell me you don't like this Jackie?" Janna knew the young women loved to be toyed with, they shared their first sexual encounter together.

"I… I… don't want Marco to think… I'm just a horny bitch…" She looked up to the male and then to his twitching erection.

"Why so ashamed of what you really are? Tell him what you want." Janna then grabbed her chin pulling it into a soft kiss.

It ends with the filipino biting and pulling her lower lip, "Go on… tell him!" The hand on her kitty was pulled away.

Jackie looked away from him and slowly placed her hand down her body and the spread her sex for Marco, "Mar… Marco… please…" She was so embarrassed and loved being put on the spot.

Star looked up to him and then nodded over for the male to join them, he fell onto his knees and then made his was to them.

" _Okay Marco… you've watch a shit load of porn and been waiting for this day for a long time… I think I'm going to be sick…"_ His rod had a few more inches to go before entering her.

He couldn't move and started to breath deeply, Janna wanted to be the first to take him, but she could see it in his eyes the fear of all this. She released her victim and made her way behind Marco.

Now on her knees like him and wrapping her arms around his abs, "Hey, we're okay with this. You don't have to do anything your not comfortable with…"

Marco shut his eyes feeling hot lips kissing his back and neck, Star and Jackie couldn't get over how this man could be so adorable in this situation.

Janna started to claw at his chest as his body was jerking from the contact, "Wha… what if I'm bad at this…"

The lainto was full of self doubt, Jackie pulled Star up with her to him and wrap her arms around his neck, "Marco… look at me."

He opened his eyes with tears in them, the day replaying in her head, the gun pointed at him with his father behind it. The older women that he had mixed feeling for toying with him in front of the woman that made him feel like he could take on the world.

All the way to now, at the start he thought he was prepared for this, ready to become a real man. But now, with the women eager for him and waiting, he just couldn't pull the trigger.

Marco's heart felt ready to bust out any second now, Janna could feel the fear coming off his body as she started to double her efforts to calm him down, "Let us take care of you… we swear to never leave your side. You can stay here with us and be happy, we'll belong to you and only you!"

Jackie's words gave him a lot to think about as he swallowed the large lump stuck in his throat, "My fath… I mean Ash… he hates me… what will I do now?" A tear fell from his eyes now showing red where the white would have been.

Star brushed it away, "Don't think about that, just as we belong to you… YOU belong to us. We'll never let anything bad happened to you handsome."

She pulls him into a kiss and made him relax as he fell onto her a little, "Please… don't abandon me… I'll do anything to keep you all happy… ANYTHING!?"

They couldn't stop the feeling of butterfly in their stomach after hearing that, losing his parents has scarred Marco more than anything in his life. Now that his father knew what he really was, he couldn't bear the feeling of loneliness.

Ash was his whole world, no matter all the arguments they had, the constant bickering and everything else in between. He looked up to his father as a hero… but now he was petrified for the future with the only person that's been there for him since he could remember.

Janna placed both hands on his heart, "Put that behind you big guy, and look forward to us… now let's get this show on the road!" She placed a loud smack on his rear making the male damn near jump ten feet in the air.

His cock was now at Jackie's hot entrance, she gasped out loud looking into his wide open eyes now back to normal, "Haaammmm… more… give it to me Marco!"

Her rear bounced sinking him deeper, Janna places her hands on his hip to guide him in. Star looks down to see them joined together, "Wow… he's going to rip you apart Jackie!"

The rod was already opening her up more than she ever felt, "AHHH… it's… so big… more Marco! Go for it dude!"

A neveros smile covered his face after hearing their encouraging words, Janna started to apply more pressure to move forward as he let out a deep moan, "Awwwwhmmmm god… fuck… it's so hot and tight!"

He never felt anything like this before, Jackie started to lay down as Marco plants his hands down on the hard surface and locking down her wide hips, they couldn't pull their eyes off each other.

She gave him a warm smile to go deeper as he came down for a kiss, Marco plunges himself deeper almost to the hilt, until the tightness put a halt to his action. Her legs were wiggling in the air and Janna could feel the lainto unable to go any further.

Janna let's them settle for a short time and starts to pull him out painfully slow, they start a small rhythm enjoying the feeling that came with it. Star couldn't stop herself on wanting to kiss Janna.

The filipino kept her pelvic bone on his rear feeling with she was giving it to Marco as she was thrusting, the kiss she was part of was giving her a lady boner as she started to pound his rear harder. Jackie was finally able to take all of him and letting out a shriek of pain and joy, ending their kiss.

Sweat was building up on Marco's brow as he started to take control of the pace, he would pull out all the way and just barely leaving the head inside. Then with a knee jerking thrust, he was all the way back in.

He sits up to watch Jackie's face show some pain in it and witness her giant jugs being slammed up and down, almost hitting her chin, "OH GOD YESSSSSS… HARDER MARCO! GIVE ME ALL OF IT HAAAAAAAA!?"

The other two women post up tight to his sides and take turns to make out with the mighty man before them. He was on cloud nine right now as he kept on pounding away and having his hair pulled on.

Jackie wrapped her legs around him as she held on his side to pull herself up and join in on the makeout session. They would all tread partners and watching him speed up, "That a boy Marco!? Fuck her hard like the bitch deserved it and more!?" Sounds like Janna likes to talk dirty during sex.

She was still bitter about not taking his virginity, but made up for it by giving him the courage he desperately needed, "Ha...ahhhhh… Ja… Janna...Star… JACKIE?! I'M… I'M GOING... HAAAAAAAA"

They all knew what was going to cum, Jackie held him tight now hooking her arms under his to press her body to Marco. Star pulled the back of his hair as she started to bite his neck like a vampire sucking blood.

Janna slapped his rear even harder now and rested her hand on the buttocks as she felt him release his seed deep inside her best friend, "GIVE IT TO HER! STAKE YOUR CLAIM DEEP INSIDE, MARCO!? PAINT HER INSIDES WITH YOUR SEED!?"

He started to yell at the ceiling and delivering the last deep pumps, Jackie felt each and every thick steamy ropes of cum slamming her birth canal. Tears poured off her face from the pain, no one has ever been then deep in her. It was painful, but felt so damn good as her eyes rolled behind her skull.

Marco placed one hand on her ass digging his nails into it as the other held the back of her head, too scared to let go and never wanting this feeling to end. He jizz desperately tried to escape the sexs, but couldn't.

The male was a twitching mess as he let Jackie lay on the ground, she was clearly passed out from the whole ordeal. His upper body swayed in the air as Janna moved her hand up his back and Star placing hers on his chest.

With one eye open, he stared at each of them and couldn't believe this really happened. Janna looks down and wraps her free hand on his raging boner and didn't seem to be going anywhere, no time soon.

She was now separating them, when he was fully withdrawn, Jackie's pussy started to gush out his cum all over Janna's hand. Star reached down digging two fingers into the sex and cupping her hand over the hot pussy. She then pull them out full of their cum.

The two women looked at their hands and then back to each other, without a word said out loud. They opened their mouth as the other feed off the cum soaked hands, licking and sucking them clean.

His cock started to jump watching them fingering each other's mouth and moaning from the taste. Jackie was missing out on this, but the only mouth that matter was still packed with his cum.

Star and Janna shoved Marco to lay on his back as he fell onto the water, Star swung her legs to sit on his face as Janna sat on his rod. Her pussy lips was spread by his member as she went up and down the length crushing her clit on his dickhead.

"Be a good boy, and tongue fuck my pussy, Marco!" The Princess was willing to wait for her turn, but was going to get some more tongue action.

Janna couldn't wait anymore as she sat up and firmly grasped his cock, he starts to rock his hips at the eger hole wanting him in, "I've been wanting to do this with you… every since that first kiss we shared…"

She had a sincere smile on her pretty face as she started to sit down, instantly she knew this was not going to be a easy task, "What's the ma… matte JanJan? Is he more than you bit…. aaaa fuck… bit off?"

Marco wrapped his hands around the soft bubble butt on his face as his chin was burying itself on her clit, "AHHHHH… sh… shut up! You... you'll be eating the words soon!"

With that, Janna dropped her whole body weight on him, Maco's body jump up at the pressure he felt. She placed her hands on his abs unable to hold herself up when he slammed her guts.

Her G-spot was hard and firmly pressed on the top portion of his dick. Marco could feel it as he placed his feet on the ground and started to bounce the woman up and down. Janna looked up to Star as it showed it was too much for her.

"Awwwww… damn hmmmmmm... you look so sexy right now!" The blonde pulled her best friend into a loving embrace. She started to hunch over as Marco was hitting all the right spot as his tongue was digging deep inside.

They held onto each other until Janna felt hands wrap around her breast, then squeezing her nipples and a kiss placed on her neck, "Do… don't tell me… you guys forgot about me…?"

Janna shut her eyes and screamed into Star's face, "AHHHHHHH… HAAAAA… it… hurts… so damn goooooooood!?"

Jackie ran her hand down Janna's back down to the frim rumb and all the way to Marco heavy sack. Even after unloading and fat load in her, it was still more than a handful eager to release again. Also, she could feel his cum leaking out and was sure there was a trail of cum from where she was before.

He was heard groaning at the contact as it felt so alien to him and made him into a uncontrollable fucking berserker. Janna was in midair as he kept on fucking her with all he had.

Star also felt the beast that was released upon the world, his eye changed back to Lucifer signature appearance. Jackie moved over to the side to see the look on the bitches in heat.

"Oh… looks like someone got a kick out of that!" She started to massage the balls tenderly and felt Marco's hand creeped up between her snatch.

The room was filled with their loud moans, pretty sure that pounding sound that was coming from the bathroom wall. It was surely the neighbor complaining from the animal noises coming from them

All three of them was getting a peace of his affection, as if some kind of half rater lemon fanfic. The woman shared a kiss and orgasm all over him, he felt Janna squirt from his abs all the way to his chin. The heat from the liquid all over him and Star sent Marco over the edge now join in the cum fest.

Janna was trying to hold him down as he kept on firing his cum inside, it was no use as his hips kept on jack hammering away as she kept squirting with each steam getting weaker. The other two women looked at her in awww as Jackie knew exactly the pain level orgasm intensity.

His hips started to slow down until there was no more movement coming from them, Janna collapsed onto Star as the Princess was having a hard time holding herself up also.

The filipino was huffing into the breast that was cradling her face, "Oh fucking haaaaa mother fucking… son of… a FUCKING BITCH?! THAT DICK WAS BLESSED BY…. HMMMMMM BY GOD HIMSELF!?"

Marco went limp and his hand reached up to hold the back of Jann's head, "Hmmmm… ahhhhmmmm…"

The vibrations from his mouth sent shivers up Star's wonderful body, soon she fell to the side with Jackie holding her like her own child. The fake blonde placed a kiss on the beauty's forehead, "Hmmmmm… it's not… over yet!"

Janna crawled her way up to lick his face clean and taking a kiss, he wrapped his arms around her delicate body as they convulse from the orgasm, "Ja… Janna… oh… haaaaa..."

His thoughts were a mess, after a few minutes, the woman on top started to makeout with the fucked silly man and lifted her rear up. Star and Jackie leaned over to see the cum pour of her and onto his rod. The massive load was astonishing to them as they lick their lips.

The women made their way to his no-no square, Star between his legs trying to take both balls in her mouth. It had taken a lot of effort, but she was able to meet her goal.

Jackie was on the left side grabbing his member and taking it into her mouth, the taste was absolutely delightful to her and she needed more. She was still weak, but was taking as much in as possible.

After he was licked clean, the women started to bite the back of Janna's thighs leading to her pussy. They each started to take passes at the cummed filled pussy, she couldn't take anymore and broke the kiss to moan out loud.

Janna couldn't stop wiggling her rear and then feeling Marco grabbing her breast hard and licking each nipple, "Haaaaaa fuuuuuuuuk yes… lic… lick that pussy clean…. mmmmmm girls!?"

The deed was completed and Janna moved herself to the side and collapse like lioness that was properly satisfied. The male raised her head to look at the other women, "Haaaaa… hmmmm…"

Star was ready for her turn now, "Marco… take me… please…" She turned around and propped her upper body on the rock surface now pointing her rear at him.

Jackie moved over to lay her face on the prefect Princess' rear, she then spread the cheeks, "Don't keep her waiting… that was a royal order from the next Queen in line of Mewni."

Marco was shaky getting onto his knees, but he sat up and positioned himself behind her. Star looked back at him with an evil grin, "You heard Jackie…!"

He looked over at them and held his member as Marco slapped it on her ass and pussy, "Your wish… is my command, Queen Butterfly!"

The Princess' pride started to swell up at the power she had over him, before it went to her head. Jackie place a well deserve bite mark on hit cheek meat, Star yelped out loud and was about to give her a tongue lashing.

It never came as her eyes went crossed feeling his cock slip all the way in her red hot sore pussy with no regard to her, "Haaaaaaaaa my god… you feel ahhhhh… amazing Star!?"

He could feel his dick melting inside her, Star clenched her sex around his member wanting to kept him nice and deep. She arched her body more to him, Marco had taken this as a hint to pull her hair.

Not wasting another second, he wrapped his hand around her hair and pulled it with enough force to hear her neck crack out loud. It was was a shock to the women as Star instantly cummed right there on the spot, "AHHHHHHHHHHH OHHHHHHH MEWNIIIII?! YES?! YES?! OH MEWNI YES?!"

The latino knew he made the right call, that gave him the green light to start fucking her brains out. Jackie laid kisses down Star's back while jamming a thumb in the rump while making her way up Marco chest, ending with their lips meeting.

It was pure bliss for the blonde as the cock in her was picking up speed and the digit in her ass was pressing down on Marco's dick. He could feel the added pressure from Jackie pulling in and out the pink hole.

They were moaning into each other as the fake blonde wrapped one hand around his throat. It was a bold move, but he started to fuck her at a faster rate as his hand started to dig deeper holding Star's hip. Janna came to after hearing the screaming coming from behind her.

She made her way to them on her hands and knees to see him going to pound town all over Star's ass. The jiggle from the rear was hypnotic to her and the view of Marco pulling the Princess' hair while being choke was something to behold

For his third orgsam of the day, it came sooner than he thought. Star wasn't exactly human so her anatomy different. He literally felt her inside walls were pulingl and tugging him to reach even deeper.

Star was only with one other man, that was her long time on and off ex, Tom Lucitor. As much as he hyped himself to be a bad boy, Tom was a lame fuck and Star had to exaggerate her excitement for their intimate moments.

Jackie and Janna turned her into a kinky woman, so much that she enjoyed anal more then the other two. All she could think of was wanting this exact feeling up her ass as the girl was under her. One eating her pussy and the other playing and loving on her heart shape nipples.

Her nipples was the best features of her body and now knowing that Marco was a tities man, it just drove her wild while making her body hot and full of wanting for his seed to finally be inside.

It was all too much for him as he looked down at Janna giving him lidded eyes to cum in her best friend like he already done to them. The moaning coming from Marco was horse as his seed up plastered deep inside her.

The Princess placed her hands on the edge of the rock to shove herself more into him, Marco leaned over to wrap his arms tight around her stomach. He wouldn't dare to pull out after Marco started to cum.

All he wanted was to be even more deeper than before, Star's as was in pain and her sex was swollen now. It was all too much and she fell over with Marco on top, good thing for her, she was a lot stronger then she looked. She didn't mind him placing her full body weight on to of her as he kissed her back over and over.

"Marco… oh Mewni… that… that… my fuck… I'VE NEVER FELT ANYTHING LIKE THAT!?" Her pussy kept sucking him off wanting every drop from him, Star never let Tom cum in or anywhere near her.

This was a special occasion and Marco was more the worth it the risk. She slipped herself from under him and planted herself like a cat on his back. Marco was still trying to catch his breath, but damn was that a hell of a fuck right there.

Janna and Jackie soon joined them now each of them taking a arm and staying close to his hot body, "I'm so… so fucking mmmmmmm… spent right… right now…" It had taken a lot of effort just to get the sentence out of him

"You're a machine Marco!" Janna knew she did good by landing him.

"Any lesser man… would have been one and down!" Jackie rub her face on his arm loving the feeling.

"We are… so never… letting you go!" Star let out a yarn feeling ready to pass out.

They were expecting him to chime in, but nothing. They looked up to him and hear a small snor and a smile on his face. Each one smiled at the view, "Good idea lover boy!" Janna kissed his arm and passed out.

The other did the same.

 **Reaper- You asked for more, well here's more!**

 **Thank you for taking your time to read this and please leave a comment!**


	12. The Two

Marco was string feeling warm water all around him and a few bodies, he look over each shoulder finding the women passed out, "I… I guess that really happened?"

He slowly pulled himself from the group, then leaning into Star's ear, "Hey… we should probably move this to the room… guys?"

Janna rolled onto her back, "Mmmmm… carry me!"

Marco rolled his eyes and did as told holding the young woman like a bride, "Wasn't you guys meant to cheer me up?" Jackie sat up on her knees rubbing her eyes, "Me next…" She raised her hands in the air reaching from him.

Star was still passed out, "Fine, give me a second." He leans over to kiss the fake blonde as Janna wraps her arms around his neck and sticks out her tongue at Jackie.

"This is pretty fun… and I think I can't feel my legs yet, Marco." The filipino points at her room.

"Good thing my recovery is faster than normal people, I'll be back with the other two." Before he could step away, Janna pulls him into a kiss.

"Hey… how you feeling… about all this that just happened?" She rubs the tip of her nose on his as he lets a smile come across his face.

"I'm… happy? I've never felt anything like that before and… I think everything is going to be fine, with you guys at my side!" He gave her another kiss and walks out of the room.

Janna sat there running her fingers across her lips, "You won't be getting rid of us anytime soon!"

Marco comes in to find Star laying her head in Jackie's lap, "She won't get up until you take her." The Princess nods her head and sits up.

"I'll make this in one trip then!" Star was over his right arm in a flash and Jackie was on the left. They started to laugh out loud wiggling their feet in the air now feeling his hands on their asses.

"WOW… Janna wasn't kidding about how strong you are Marco!" Star loved the feeling of someone picking her up like she was a child again.

"I work out when I can… and I think something else helps also?" He never really tested out what his abilities were or what they could do.

"Maybe we should run some test on them sometime?" With all the weirdness Star bought with her, Jackie was up for a new challenge and helping Marco in any way.

"Sure, but maybe we should get some rest right now." The women were placed on the bed as they all huddle up together.

"Hey big guy, why don't you come over here?" Janna point for him to lay on her, just as he was about to get on the bed. There was a knock coming from the front door.

 _KNOCK_

 _KNOCK_

 _KNOCK_

"Hold that thought… have you guys seen my pants?" They started to laugh.

"Look behind Janna's door, there should be something there for you to cover yourself." Star snuggles onto Jackie's rack laying on top of the fleshy pillows.

 _KNOCK_

 _KNOCK_

 _KNOCK_

"Ummmmm you mean… this thing?" Marco had in his hand a light blue Kimono gown.

The women started to giggle as he started to put it on, it was clear that he was way bigger than the item could cover. As he tied a knot coving his front, his member was present poking out from the bottom.

"Annnnnnnnd click!" Janna had her phone out taking a picture, the Kimono ended four inches above his knee.

"This is just embarrassing… and does anybody else feel a draft?" They started to giggle hearing the knock at the door becoming impatient.

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

"One sec guys… I'M COMING?! God damn, who the fuck could it… be…" Marco wiped the door wide open to find Marienette on the other end.

The young woman was red as a tomato seeing him in his current situation. The Kimono barely covered his chest and his cock out in the open for anyone to see as the center started to open.

Her eyes went up and down a few time as he kept the dumbfounded look on his face, after a few seconds. Marienette got a good look at his junk and bit her bottom, unit right now.

She thought she was more into women than men… that all changed, but she had to play it off, "...WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING WEARING THAT, YOU PERVERT FREAK?!"

The drilled hair girl went to smack the taste out his mouth, but her hand was caught in midair, "THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Their eyes locked together as sparks formed between them, "I WANTED TO CHECK ON YOU… I've… I've never seen that look on your face…" She started to look down at the ground.

Marco pulls away from her, he wasn't in the mood to have this ruin his night with her shit, now turning around and adjusting the Kimono tight around his body… it did nothing to cover up the goods, "Well as you can see, I'm doing just fine… so you can leave now!"

She reached out a hand to touch him, but stop, "I… look… maybe…" Marienette didn't know what to say and got upset as he looked at her from over his shoulder.

"DAMN IT!? I JUST WANTED TO BE THERE FOR YOU… YOU… YOU IDIOT!?" Marco was always a sore subject in her book. There were so many mixed feelings about him and how he made her feel.

Anytime they were working a job, they were at each other throats bickering back and forth. The adults would just laugh it off knowing one day, they would look back on times like these and smile.

Marienette hated how Collette would toy with him every chance the woman got, but it all proved to be an excellent learning experience for her. She would have her way with him when the adults we out of the picture...

He was so willing the please and afraid to be left alone, everyone knew Marco worked better with his father rather when alone. Marienette knew just how he ticked… locking him in a closet for a few hours… always had him willing to scratch any itch she had…

Her flower started to most at the idea, but she pushes out the thought and had to make sure he was okay. It wasn't time to think those thoughts… or how long it's been since their bare skin rub each other.

While they never went all the way, there was a reason why Marco knew what to do when his head was between a woman's legs. Even if Collette was more of a perv to him, Marienette has done more things with him… even if most times was against his will...

Marco started to laugh now looking down at her, "YOU?! BEING THERE FOR ME?! HA?! WHAT A JOKE… You've put me through hell…" He said the ending softly.

...

The women in the bedroom heard him yelling, "Should we go out there?" Jackie asked as Janna was slapping something on.

…

"I… I WAS YOUNG BACK THEN?! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING?!" She stomps right up to him and points a finger in his face.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT!? YOU KNEW WHAT YOU WERE DOING?!" He smacks her hand out his face.

"I'M NOT HERE TO START A FIGHT MARCO… I wanted… wanted…" Tears were building up in her eyes as she felt so small and weak under his gaze.

Janna made it into the dining room seeing the two so close together.

The male wasn't letting up as his eyes showed a mix of anger and hurt in them, "I wanted to say sorry… for everything I did to you back then... " She threw herself at him into a hug.

Marco was as stiff as a board, showing emotion never came easily to Marienette… her past wasn't any better than his…

The other women showed up behind Janna watching the young woman whimpering into his chest, he looks back at them with tears in his eyes also, he mouth to them, "What do I do?"

Star smiled and motioned for him to hug her back, Marco looks down and wraps his arms around her, "Mary… we… we might have a sketchy past… and I'm not ready to forgive you yet, but I'm willing to put that all aside and move forward."

She let out a smile hearing his dumb nickname for her, "I… I… can work with that… Marcus!"

Now looking up to him they started to laugh together, talk about an emotional roller coaster for one night. His hand rubs up and down her back taking in her lovely smell that he missed so much.

Marienette lets out a purr closing her eyes and missing him dearly, "So you guys kissed and makeup or something?"

Her eyes are wide open now seeing Janna behind him and not excited by the turn of events. Then she started to blushed feeling something rather hard and hefty pressed along her body, she could only assume it was one thing.

"Marco…" He placed his nose on top of her head taking in her smell as he held her tighter.

"Yeah?" He asked out loud.

Star was holding Jackie from behind as they looked at one and other and smiled knowing what was going on.

Janna delivers a smack to his rear, "Would you give that thing a rest!? You would think we had taken care of it!"

His hips thrust into Marienette with her feeling the whole size of it, he pulls away from the hug and turns around, "Ummmmm well… yeah about that…" He nervously scratches that back of his head.

"Taken care? What does she mean by that Marco?" His old friend gives Janna a dirty look as she crosses her arms. She starts to sniff the air smelling something very familiar coming off the other woman.

The latino tries and puts space between the two women, but Janna shoves him off, "It means that the three of us were having a damn good time before you showed up!"

Jackie and Star head over to back up their friend, "I got to pop his cherry!" The fake blonde point a thumb at herself and smiles.

"And boy does he know how to take care of business… even back there!" Star throws a thumb at her rear.

"That… and we swore ourselves to him, and he belongs to us!" Janna was proud to wrap this all up as the three of them crossed their arms.

He started to sweet knowing this wasn't going to end well, "Oh Marco… I see you still got it… huh?" Marienette smile now as the other women looked confused.

"Co… could we… ummmmm not talk about this… right now?" He starts to walk off, Star reaches out and pulls him into a little headlock.

"Care to explain what she means by that buddy?" His face was crushed a little harder into her breast.

"Oh do tell Marco!" Janna pulls at his ear now.

"Ladies… I… I…" He looks up to Marienette as she placed her hands on her hips and gives him an evil smile.

"Let's just say, I trained him… I'll let you guys come up with your own conclusions!" The women jump at that comment.

"Is she saying? What I think she is?" Star looked over at the other girls.

"So that's why I came so fast from him eating my pussy…" Janna blurted out loud with their opponent going flush.

"I came here to have a conversation and apologize for what I've done to him, but as I can see. His training kicked in and did its thing… so… how was he?" She started to tap her finger together in front of her face looking like a child with a silly smile.

"MARIENETTE!?" He pulled out from Star's grip and braked out loud, the front of his robe coming undone and showing off his large package.

The woman across from him looks down, "Damn… how I've missed you! Looks like everything on you kept on growing with time!"

Janna was the first to cover him up with her body, "HEY!? EYES UP HERE!?"

She snaps her finger in front of the pink haired girl's face, "Oh give it a rest!? I claimed him YEARS ago!?"

"Murder on the same day I lost my virginity… sounds about right with my luck…" Marco tries to walk away again, only to feel Jackie's hand pulling on the back of his collar.

"Where do you think you're going?" She didn't even look at him as Marco shut his eyes knowing he was in for it.

"I… I… was going to make us some drinks?" The room was silent until Janna started to crack her knuckles.

"Why don't you make EXTRA sure that they come out stiff… run along… NOW!?" He bolted out the room like a wolf running with his tail between his legs.

"Fuck… women are scary…" He started to pull out all the liquor bottles.

…

"Why don't we all have a seat?" Jackie sat Star and Janna on the couch with Marienette at the love seat.

"So where should we start? Ladies?" The drilled hair woman had a smile like the puddy tat who eat Tweety bird.

Janna cleared her throat, "When you called today, Marco had a ringtone for you like a bombing run was ready to come over us. Care to explain?"

Marienette started to giggle with a grin, "We've been at each other's throats since day one… Uncle Ash and Collette always joked about us teaming up when we were older."

The women had NO plans on letting that happen, the smile fell off the speaker's face, "He's always been there for me… late night when I was all alone… I would call him… we would spend hours talking about anything. He always went out his way to make sure I was… okay…"

She takes a breath to steady her nerves, "We were 14 when our handlers let us lose on our first mission… just the two of us… it was a total shit show. I would never tell him… but I've always loved the way he would call me Princess."

Star twisted her neck a little after hearing that, _"Well now he has a real PRINCESS!?"_

Jackie could damn near read her mind as she started to rub Star's back, "When it was all over… we accidentally stole each other's first kiss… something awoke deep inside me after that night… I needed that feeling again… even if it cost our friendship in the process…"

Janna's jaw started to tighten, "After that… I pushed Yellow… I mean Collette to team up with them more."

From the kitchen, "You might want to tell them about the color thing!" The four women looked over to Marco with a scowl of their face.

"Jeez… fine I'll shut up…" He went back to making drinks.

Team Marco looked over to Marienette, "Uncle Ash gave us colors as callsigns, we would use them during missions or over the radio after that outing. Obviously, I'm Pink." She points at her hair.

"He's Red, seeing that's his favorite color, Collette is Yellow because there's always something yellow on her body. The old man is Black… seeing how he has the most kills out of all of us."

The women nodded their head understanding more, and now looking back at the red button up shirt he wore when they all seen him the first time. Well mostly Janna, but Star and Jackie got the gist of it.

Things seemed to get colder now, "I… I'm not proud of this now… but back then, I needed that feeling we had the first time we kissed. At first, I would hold his nose and make him kiss me… then that wasn't enough…"

Marco placed his hands on the counter hanging his head low, "Me and him… we're not so different… we fear being alone more than death itself. I would use that… to get what I wanted… and when it was just the two of us… I would-"

"That's enough… here…" They didn't even hear him coming as he passed out the drinks.

"Tell us… we have to know!" Janna was boiling, but had to know.

Pink braced herself now looking up at him, he looked away and went back into the kitchen, "I was a monster to him… I toyed with each and every of his fears… to get what I wanted… I loved the feeling that came from it… and the heights it would bring me…" She hated how much her sex was aching.

Jackie placed a hand over her mouth, "You… ra-"

"NO… never that… I wasn't ready… but... there are other things two hormone rage teens could occupy their time with. I knew how he hated it, how dirty it made him feel… it never stopped him from finishing off in my mouth-"

A loud bang was created from Marco slamming his hand on the counter, "Last time… that's… enough…!"

Marienette and Marco locked eyes as she finished her drink in one go, "He's right… I think I should go now…"

She stands up with Star blocking her way, "What was the point of all this? Is this just another of your sick games?"

With zero hesitation, "No… I wanted to make my peace… who all knows what the hell will happen in the next few days. If this is the last time I'm to see him… I wanted him to know… how sorry I am… and how much I care for him. I've never felt like this to no other…"

And bomb goes the dynamite… everyone in the room gasped out loud, "Talk about one hell of a way to show it…" Marco snorted out loud walking back into the room.

Marienette shoved Star out her was to get in his face, well as best as she could now standing on her tippy toes, "YEAH I FUCKING KNOW?! I CAN'T TAKE BACK WHAT I DID, BUT YOU SAID WE CAN MOVE ON FROM IT!?"

He didn't say a word… the courage Marinette had before was now gone as he looked down at her… Marco leans over into her face, "I may forgive you one day, but I'll never forget what you've done to me."

Those words we like knives stabbing her heart, she should have known. She looks away from him, but feels his hand under her jaw to twist her neck and look at him. Her panties were drenched from the feeling, "Do you understand… what I am now?"

His eyes became red, not even when Lucifer was walking the Earth, had she seen eyes glow this intense, "Coll… Collette told me what happened… what happened to you. The pain you felt… the things you have seen… how you died… and came back to her voice…"

Tears were running down her face, "You don't know the half of it… how the Lance of Longinus pierced my being and soul… how I suffered a million deaths… seeing my loved ones tortured… witnessing first hand my parents ending… and how I couldn't bear losing you…"

To everyone's shock, Marco pulled Marienette into a deep kiss and how he held her, like the world was going to end. Her eyes were wide open not believing what has just happened, then relaxed and enjoyed the intimacy.

 **Reaper - Couldn't stop thinking about this story. Things are getting messier by the minute!**


	13. The Story

The world seemed to stop for Marienette, it was amazing how Marco knew the way to navigate around her mouth. The corner of her lips formed a smile as his tongue went deeper. One of his hands traveled down her back and the other held the back of her head.

Her knees became weak as she started to moan out loud. The rest of the women seem to have an odd mixture of anger and sadness for the two. Jealousy was added to the list, he hasn't kissed them like that… yet.

Their head's shift from left to right knowing this old dance, then his hands reach her shoulders. Marco takes a step back, but it wasn't enough from Marienette as she tries to lean into him. His hands held her ground, "I've… I've… missed this… you should go now…"

Marienette's eyes flutter open, "Can't I… I stay with you… please…." Her tone was begging.

"I don't think that will sit well with the others…" They could feel eyes burning at them.

Janna opens the front door to the apartment, "He's right, we need to have a little talk with him!"

Marco shut his eyes, "NO… he's a grown ass man and can make his own decision, you can come with me then!"

The tears in her eyes were on fire, she ties to pull his hand to follow. There was no moving him, "We can talk in the morning, I'll be fine."

Then a thought hits him, "Shit… I have to work a double at the diner, Karen made it clear that I was going to make up for missing tonights shift."

She was pissed, but the gentle squeeze coming from his hand calmed her and made the young woman giggle, "You could always cook better out the four of us… I'll respect your wishes then…" Marienette steals a kiss and then was out the door.

"So… am I in trouble or something?" Marco hears the door slam shut, he looks up at the ceiling to return his eyes back to normal.

"Let's get some rest, it's been a very long night and I'm having a hard time standing…" It was clear as Jackie made her way to him and moved out to the bedroom.

Star and Janna were left alone in the living room, "I guess we didn't ask the right questions about his sex life?" The Princess gave a half smile to her friend.

Janna wasn't in the mood, "Don't you have anything better to say at a time like this?" She left heading out to the bedroom.

"Should have started that off with a joke…" Star hung her head low and joined them.

…

Marco was on the bed laying on his stomach with Jackie next to him, Star laid beside him and Janna pacing back and forth, "Just what in the flying fuck… was all that?"

"Could we not do this right now? My shift starts at one and it's already two in the morning…" He stuffed his face into the pillow.

The filipino stops as Jackie gave her pleading eyes, "Fine… I'm just worried about you…"

He rolls over and reached out his arms to her, "Come here, let me tell you guys a bedtime story…"

She rolls her eyes and lays on top of him listening to his heart, Marco held her tight and kissed the top of her head, "Isn't that better? You guys ready?"

They all nod to him and snuggle tight, "There was once a little boy named Red…"

 _Las Vegas, Nevada-Two Years Ago_

"You still got eyes on him, Yellow?" Collette earpiece came to life with Ash's voice on the other end.

"Yup… robbing the casino blind at the blackjack table, mmmmmm damn this long island iced tea is on point!" The woman was at the bar watching their target.

"Don't get too fucked up, we're on a job. Red and Pink are on the roof watching the front door, I'm in the back." Black was in the alley.

"That 25 Mike Mike rifle might be too much for Red... " She takes a long sip from her drink.

Black smiled, "I got it covered…"

…

"Don't get any funny ideas about this Red… I'm only doing this because of the recoil…" Pink had her whole body weight on his back, Red was on his sniper mat with the overgrown sniper rifle against his shoulder looking out the scope.

"Would never think of it… Pink…" The sixteen-year-olds had to combine their body weight to keep the rifle on target after it fired.

"Why am I not behind the rifle again?" Pink was upset… what's new?

Red started to laugh, "Because… I'm better with firearms… and also… I'm a boy…"

She started to connect the dots understanding what he meant with her face going red, "Ewwwwww… you're so gross Mar- I mean Red…"

"Hot mic… hot mic… hot mic…" They heard Black's voice in their ears, Pink looks down seeing her whole conversation was transmitted.

"Shit…" Was the last thing the two adults heard.

…

"Well they seem to be enjoying the night, keep your little hands off him Pink, Red is mine!" Yellow finds their target on the move.

"Look alive team, he moving north towards the main entrance… wait, looks like he's going to cash out first." She slowly stands up to follow the target.

"Moving, get ready Red. Those rounds won't end him, but it'll be enough to slap the collar on him!" Black starts to make his way around the building.

Lucifer casually smiles at Yellow after taking his winnings, he steps out the front door knowing the team been there the whole time. Black was able to see him as Red was about to pull the trigger.

"You really didn't think, it was going to go down like this? Did you?" He was looking up at Red as he snapped his fingers.

The group was sent right to hell, they look around finding themselves in an old run downtown and unable to move. Screams could be heard in the background with fire peeking over the buildings.

Red's team was unarmed and unable to move with Lucifer smiling at them, "Really appreciate the effort you guys put into all this… but I'm the King of Hell. No one… outsmarts me!" His eyes became red with golden wings sprinting out his shoulders.

"So you four thought, you could take me? Well?" Lucifer crossed his arms.

Black was the first to speak, "That was the plan… good thing your old man is on our side!" The older male and group felt their bodies back in control.

"Oh father… I guess we should enjoy this then, shall we?" Lucifer bowed to them.

"But first, some ground rules… I WIN IN THE END?!" In a flash, Black was sucker punched in the face sending him into a wall.

Pink was lifted into the air by her throat before drawing the collar and sent flying down the road. Yellow was kicked into the stomach with Lucifer standing before Red, "You and I boy… let's go somewhere more... comfortable."

Red was frozen in fear as Lucifer placed his hand on the young man's face, then… they were gone…

"NOOOOOOOO DON'T TAKE HIM YOU BASTARD!?" Yellow tried to pull herself up to reach them, but was too late.

…

"So your Marco… Williams… Diaz? You know, your father and I danced a few times before you came into the picture." Lucifer starts to dance with Red bind to a cross with spikes into his feet and hands.

There was razor wire gagging him to the cross, he wouldn't dare to give the asshole satisfaction of his capture, "Kid… lighten up a little. You and I both know, you're no angel. The two of you have putten more than enough of my Captains in the ground… again, you know what I mean!"

The Devil reached into the ground and pulled out the two prong Lance of Longinus, "Oh… you know what this is? Don't you?"

Red couldn't pull his eyes from the weapon… wasn't God going to stop all this?

"NO… he won't…" The boy gave him an odd look.

"Don't act surprised, I can hear your thoughts. I know your fears, your wants and most of all…" Lucifer was now in his face.

"How much dear ol dad loves you… bad for you… great for me!" The Lance of Longinus was stabbed below his left shoulder, pain… was all Red could feel as he screamed out loud.

Images flooded his mind, his eyes rolled to the back of his skull. Lucifer watched as Red was chewing the razor wire cutting deep into his gums and mouth.

Death was all he could see, the boy wasn't in his body anymore. A different location now finding rows upon rows of everyone he ever cared for… were being ripped apart.

The screaming and yelling… it was all covered in blood agonizing pain. All eyes were on him, begging to stop the pain, demanding he do anything to stop all this. His body was like on a track, slowly dragging him through this horror show.

It seemed to go on forever, back at his body. The weapon was slowly destroying his internals and spreading out until it reaches his spinal cord, "Buckle up kid, you're gonna feel a pinch!" Lucifer let out a lunatic laughter.

…

Where… where did they go!?" Black was barely able to hold himself up.

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW?! WHERE THE FUCK IS GOD AT?!" Yellow was calling out to the Lord for help.

Pink made it to them holding her throat, "I… I thought this was a sure thing?!"

"Nothing in this life is for sure my child…" God's body manifested from the darkness walking up to them.

"JACK?! WHERE ARE THEY!? TELL ME NOW?!" Black pulled God by his shirt to his face.

"Ash… seems like my son was stronger than I thought, I never showed him how to teleport others?" This did nothing to calm the rage in Black.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME?! HE HAS MY SON AND DOING ONLY FUCK KNOWS WHAT TO HIM?!" Jack, which God gave himself the name when in a human form, he placed a thumb on Black's forehead to calm him.

"I… I can't see your son… or mine. We have a lot of ground to cover…" Jack pulled the group to him and their physical forms were no more.

…

"HEY KID!? You still with me?" Lucifer smacks Red's face making sure he was still alive, the boy only screamed out loud in pain.

In his mind, Red's life was ended over… and over again with such pain…

The ones that hurt the most, were when Ash was delivering the last blow…

What was said to him, the voice yelling how pathetic he was as they laughed at him, "Very nice work ladies and gentlemen…" Lucifer was in his mind now looking down at him, this was risky as their mind was bridge now, but worth watching what will happen next.

"You're ganna be one messed up cookie after this kid! Why don't we go a little more deeper!?" The evil being clapped his hands, now they were in a large store.

"Shop smart, shop S-MART!" Red looks up to see his father, but younger. There's a young couple getting ready to check out.

"Those… those are my…" The boy was frozen again.

"Yup, you're real parents." Lucifer was dressed in black with black sunglasses reading a magazine.

Red could make out a baby in the woman's arms, she was smiling at the baby as it giggled. He runs up to them, "Mom… dad…"

They didn't even see him as they walked by, "Can't hear ya! Why don't we share some popcorn and watch what happens?" The Devil was loving this.

Then it happened… Ash was attacked, everyone was running from the gunfire.

Mr. Diaz pulled his family to cover and shielded them with his body… the baby was screaming on the top of his lungs…

Ash was holding his on, taking down anything that didn't look human…

One demon was sick of the child screaming, it found the source as the Diaz pyred not to be seen...

The father was ripped from his family as a hand went digging into the back of his chest cavity…

"Ru..ru.. RUUUN GHAAAAAAAA?!" He looked down at his wife and son feeling the hand ripping out his heart…

His body slumped to the ground take a few more breaths of air, looking at his loved ones in horror…

Then… there was nothing left, his wife was screaming as she ran…

Red was left on his knees looking down at his lifeless father body…

The baby screaming was all he could hear now looking to his mother running towards Ash...

The shotgun kept on firing away…

Ash saw a demon ready to come down at the mother and her baby…

He lined up the shot to stop the attack…

CLICK…

The boomstick was out of ammo…

Mrs. Diaz was cut in half, her legs went one way and her upper body holding Marco slid to Ash's feet.

Black's face was cover in her blood…

He reloaded and blasted the demon to all fuck…

The woman looks up to him with her baby in her hands, "Please… our son…"

Ash makes sure the room was cleared, then takes a knee with tears running down his face, "I'm… I'm so sorry…"

Red walks up beside them with Lucifer smiling, "This was a good fight, guess I should have been there to take care of this prick and you!"

"Mar… Marco Diaz… tha… that's my boy's name…" What was left of her body, intestines and blood poured out.

Ash takes the baby as the woman smiled, "I… I… love yo-" Her arms and head hits the ground, ending Angie's mission on keeping her baby safe.

The last words from the woman stayed in the air until Ash was able to smack out of it and hearing the baby crying.

It seemed like Black looked right into Red's eyes...

The boy broke right there, the fear was gone and all that was left was pure anger as he lunged at Lucifer. "I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU?!"

The Devil was taken by surprised feeling fist after fist smashed into his face, Red lifted his head up and smashed it down on his forehead. With each blow, their minds started to become one, everything shattered around them.

The young man wasn't letting up, if he was going to die today. His life wouldn't be the only one ending. They were sent back to hell with Red biting the razor wire in half and ripping his body from the cross, he grabbed Lucifer and delivered another headbutt.

…

"I found them!?" Jack could feel his son mind being smashed with another.

"It's about fucking time!? Take us to them-" Before Black could finish his sentence, they were watching Red beating the life out of Lucifer.

Yellow was the first to find an Angle blade in the room, it was the only thing known to end an Angle's life. She pulled Red from Lucifer and bought the blade to his head.

Before it made contact, the fallen Angel mouth and eyes shot out white light onto her face.

"AHHHHHHH?!" Yellow was blinded with her own mind going haywire.

Pink sprinted out to them with the collar out and ready to send the bastard back to his cage, Jack was having a second thought and froze everything around him.

Everyone stopped moving as he looked around the area, "Son… why would you do something like this… what has this boy done to you?" Lucifer was sitting up crushing Red's windpipe.

Nothing was said back to him, "That must hurt?" The Lance of Longinus was deep in Red, maybe the only thing keeping him alive beside the rage?

He reaches over and lays his hand on Red's head, the young man was able to pull away from the grip and looked up to his creator, "Wha…"

Red could see his team not moving, but still alive, "Young man… I love my son… and all of you… but I can't end his life…"

The latino looked up to Jack, never seeing him a day in his life, "Wh… who are you?"

"I'm the creator of all things living child…" Red was ready to send another blow to Lucifer, of all the things he has seen. Marienette parts were the worst, replaying everything she did to him and more.

Jack stopped him, "Please child… this is my son… the one I spent so much time to make better than yesterday… he just could never listen…"

"MY MOTHER AND FATHER… WAS TAKEN AWAY FROM… IT HURTS… HURTS SO MUCH?! LET ME END HIM AND MYSELF…" Red was ready to die, after what he saw. Death was the only way to stop the pain.

"I'm sorry child… but that's my son you want to end." He looked down at them sadly.

"AND HE'S THE REASON I LOST MY FAMILY!? THE LIFE I HAVE TODAY?! I… I… I can't remember what they look like… without a photo…" Red couldn't bare this anymore.

He stands up with the Lance of Longinus still in his body, "DO YOU NOT SEE WHAT HE'S DONE TO ME?! MY FAMILY?! TO ASH!?"

Jack looks back at Black and finds a small light around him, it only showed when his son was near, "Child… I love my son as much as everything I've created… I can't let this be his ending… but maybe we can work together?"

The almighty placed his hand back on Red's forehead, "Your soul… what has he done to it?" Jack couldn't feel it, let alone a heartbeat.

"LET… LET ME… KILLLLLLL HIMMMMM?!" The boy wanting nothing more than their death as he removed the spear from his body.

"No child... " Jack reached over to remove the weapon from his hand.

"Please… I'm begging you…" Red watched as Jack thrown the Lance of Longinus into the sky.

"We won't be needing that anymore, come with me…" The older male placed his free hand on his son's head, and they were in a room showing nothing but white.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! WHERE AM I?!" Lucifer found his powers were gone and feeling like a true human.

"Your rain of terror ends now, with the aid of Marco Williams Diaz." Lucifer being was removed as his soul was placed into the boy's body.

Red started to scream again, but not from pain, "AHHHHHHH...NOOOOO… GRRRRRR?!" He could see every life Lucifer ended, his veins started to burn.

"YOU… YOU WILL NOT CONTROL ME?! I WILL NOT ALLOW A PATHIC BEING SUCH AS YOURSELF TO KEEP ME IN THE ROTTING CORPSE?!" FUCK YO-" The Devil was cut off with Red back in his mind coming up from behind him and sinking his teeth deep in the neck.

Lucifer tried to stop the attack, but couldn't as the boy kept biting deeper into the soft tissue. Blood was everywhere and Red started to feel stronger, back to his body. Jack placed a hand on his chest to heal the wound.

His son might be gone, but now he'll live on in someone that deserves to live… just like he always planned. "I'm sorry I wasn't there the day your family was taken from your child… but I saw you and the light you had. It wasn't meant for Earth for long… until today."

Red's enemy's body stopped moving, he felt something in him changing. His mouth was covered in blood and eyes started to glow red. In a flash, he felt his body laying on the ground with someone yelling at him.

"MARCO… BABY DON'T DIE ON ME, I'M BEGGING YOU!?" Yellow kept on pumping at his chest to start his heart. The group was back on the rooftop at the sniper position.

Pink had her hand's over her mouth, "Please… come back to us…"

Black couldn't understand what was happening or where Jack ran off too, "WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING GOD DAMN IT?!"

Yellow cupped Red's face and whispered in his ear, "Come on Marco… I know you're still in there… come back to us. Marienette needs you and Ash would be a mess if you don't pull through… I need you, something is wrong with me... I can feel it inside me…"

Her hands kept on jerking and she felt something inside that wasn't there before, "Follow my voice… please…"

Then she felt it, his body was starting to rock, "That's it, come on… I know you can do it!"

She pulled her head up to see his eyes opening, the whites of his eyes were flashing red, Black was next to him as it stops, "MARCO!? MARCO?!"

Pink was at his feet as she placed one hand on his leg, "Don't… don't keep us waiting you idiot…"

Marco lifted his head to look at her, "Gah.. haaaa… yo… you were worried… about me, weren't you?"

Marienette was a crying mess as she wiped away the tears, "N… NO I WASN'T?!"

"Tha… that's my son… little asshole…" Aah was glad to see him looking up at him with a smile.

The older woman jumped on top of him into a hug, the young man was in so much pain, but he did a good job on hiding it feeling kisses all over his face, "Coll… Collette… what happened?"

He got nothing but his face crushed into her chest with her crying even harder…

…

"And they all lived happily ever after… well kinda, the boy is still broken goods…" Marco's eyes started to glow red with an evil smile on his face and the women passed out on him...

 **Reaper - I feel like this was a little on the weak side... sorry about that but now we know what happened!**


	14. The Morning

"Mmm mmmm mmmm… what's that smell?" Janna was string in bed as her hands were looking for Marco. Her head comes out from the blanket to find him missing.

"Hmmmmmmm save me some…" Star snuggles tighter to Jackie's body.

Janna withdraws from the bed and pulled a robe over her shoulders. She steps out into the kitchen to find the male in question making a meal.

She stopped at the edge of the door frame as her eyes widen, "Wow…"

Marco was wearing just his jeans as he made breakfast, what really drew her in was seeing golden wings made of light poking from his shoulder blades.

They were massive in their folded form, standing two feet over his head and ending a few inches off the ground.

The young man looked over his shoulder, "Good morning sexy. Let me put those away." She watched as the wings were retracted back into his body.

"Wait!" Janna closed the distanced and raised a hand to touch one of them. The wings were a more manageable size now only about two feet parting from his body.

He shuts his eyes feeling her delegate fingers touching the wing, "I think you're the first person to ever touch them? I thought your hand would have passed right through it."

A Filipino ran her fingers on the edge of the wing, her hand felt warm as the other rested on his hip, "This is so cool! Not even Star's wings are like this! Can you fly?" She was memorize by the site while Marco had his eyes shut and hummed.

"Fly? I think they're just for show… wait! Star has wings always?" Janna came into his site as she kissed him and dipped a finger into the pancake batter.

"Yup, you didn't see them last night? Maybe not…" She licked her lips and pressed a hand over his hard member.

Marco placed his forehead on top of her's as he smiled, "Last night was really amazing!" His arms wrapped around her hips as they came together for another kiss.

"You telling me!? I can still feel the spot where you were crushing my guts!" They started to giggle out loud.

"Hey, maybe you should get the other two. Breakfast will be ready soon." Marco moved over to the stove and tended to the bacon.

Janna checked out his butt, "I've got a better idea!" She moved in front of him and got on her knees.

The male looked down just in time to watch her lining his handing cock with kisses, "You keep on working on that, I'm going to be the first to milk you!"

He jumped a little feeling one of her hands rested on his rump as the other grabbed the base of his cock, "This isn't going to end well…" Marco was going flushed as he removed the bacon from the stove and ready the pancake mix.

She started off slow, her tongue traced the outside of his cock head and then went over to the slit, "Haaaaa!" Marco hunched over a little while working on his task.

His pants were pulled lower as Janna ran her finger nails behind his thick thighs. Marco was having a hard time concentrating hearing her slurping sounds. When their eyes would meet, she would wink at him, "Fuck… damn I'm really starting to like when you do that!"

…

"Nugh!" Jackie felt her nipples being pulled on.

"Oh Marco… is that your morning wood or are you just happy to see me?" She rolled over to find Star the only one in bed with her.

"Should have known that was you… where did those two run off too now? And what the hell was puking my ass?!" Jackie letter up the sheet to find Star's hand reaching over to her ass, she jumped off the bed and made her way to the lovely smell.

She soon found Marco up against the counter with Janna working his shaft. She could tell he was ready to blow as the fake blonde heard him moan out loud.

"Ghaaaaa! Oh fuck! Oh fuck me!" Jackie watched as Janna's throat captured his massive load. She also noticed his wings fully extended from his body as this twitched. It became too much for her as it ozzed out around her lips. Marco finally realize their newest edition as he whipped off the sweat on his forehead.

"Well good morning guys!" Janna waved at her and stands up while making her way to the mixing bowl. They watched as a glob of his cum exited out her mouth and into the pancake batter. His wing faded away leaving behind his large scar.

"Be sure to make the next few pancakes mine!" Janna walked out the kitchen as she passed by and spanked Jackie on the rear.

Marco calmly buttons up his pants and continued on, "That's going to taste weird…" He added chocolate chips to make sure he wouldn't eat the wrong ones.

Jackie was behind him now as her hands warped around his chest, "How you feeling, Marco? And did you just have wings a second ago?

The male smiled to himself feeling her hot massive rack pressed up against his back, "I really feel happy right now… and its all thanks to you guys! Also, yeah, I do have wings. Been afraid to let them out to breath. Wouldn't believe how surprised I was the first time they came out!" He felt Jackie lay her face on his back as one of her fingers passed over his shoulder blade.

"I'm really glad to hear that, thanks for last night. To be honest, I think you really did tore me a new one!" They giggled as her legs rubbed her sore sex.

"You guys did a real number on me also! Any reason why I have some bite marks on my arms?" He lifted one into the ari to show her the small bruises.

"That could have been Star or Janna, they like to nibble in their sleep." She moved over to his side and showed larger marks and on breasts and butt.

"Ouch, I'll make it up to you later. Could you get Star? Breakfast will be ready when you guys fresh in up." Marco leaned over to place a kiss on her forehead.

Jackie smiled and gave him a hug, "Aye aye captain! Anything special you would like us to wear?" She looked down at her chest, right in line with his eyes.

Marco looked away, "Sorry about that, kinda hard not to be drawn to them… and anything is fine."

She gave him a cute giggle, "I don't mind if you look at them… they're all yours!" The blonde grabbed one of his hands and placed it over her heart.

"This… this might be a little soon to say… but this also belongs to you." Marco felt her heart racing as her blush grew larger.

His hand cups the breast and then placed a kissed over her heart, "I'll honor it with my life… thank you!" He was so close to her face, she could feel the heat from his breath showering her.

Jackie couldn't hide the silly grin on her face as she walked away with steam coming out her ears as her hips rocked from side to side.

…

Star wondered into the bathroom half asleep as she sat on the toilet. She looked over to find Jackie and Janna laying in the small lake she made last night, "Hey girls, where Marco?"

They laughed at her, "He's making some breakfast, we shouldn't keep him waiting so get in here!" Jackie splashed some water on her, Janna joined in.

"Ah! Quit you guys! Jeez!" Star finished up and jumped into the water and covers the girls in the luke warm water.

"You're such a child, Butterfly…" Janna said with water dripping off her face.

"I know, but you love me!" Star was on top of her and tickled her sides.

"Ahhhh! Oh I'm so going to get you for that!" Jackie rolled her eyes as she watched the ladies splashing water on each other.

"Hey! Lets not keep him waiting! Also, I think we should put on a cute outfit for Marco!" The girls put an end to their action as Janna had Star in a headlock.

"What do you mean by that?" She then dunked the Princess's head under the waterline.

"Welllllll let's give him a reason to never leave!" Jackie said with pride as she watched Star come out from the water coughing.

"Gah! I got something in mind!" Star punched Janna's arm and pulled out her wand.

"Where the hell was that thing hiding?" Janna said rubbing the sore area.

"Don't worry about that! Now lets go girls!" Star was the first one out the water as the others followed.

…

"There we go! That should do it!" Marco looked over the dining room table in pride. There was a large assortment of food and drinks on the table, his plate was already made and waiting on the girls to join him.

"Oh I can so get used to this!" Star leads the pack as they looked over the table.

The three sexy women filed into the room, Marco's mouth hunged wide open. Janna walked up to him and closed it, "What's the matter? Cats got your tongue?"

She pulled out his seat and shoved him onto it, "Ummmm yeah… you can say that." The girls wore lacy bras and thongs that matched their personality color.

Jackie's color was much like the teal streak she was famous for. Star's was a bright red with Janna's being a dark shade of purple, "Jackie said we should come here wearing something you would like, how did I do?" Asked the Princess.

Janna sat on Marco's lap and started to feed him his meal, "You did really, really good!"

"You think so?" Star turned her rear at him and gave a little wiggle. He noticed her small pink wings as they fluttered in the air.

"I'm sure…" Janna gave him lidded eyes as she felt his hard on poking at her thigh.

Marco looked over to Jackie as she sat down and started to fill her plate, "Are these the special pancakes you made?"

Star had a confused look on her face as she looked over to him. The male nodded with a mouth full of food as Janna cleaned the corner of his lips with a napkin.

"What's so special about them? They look normal to me?" That they did, be side sitting right next to another set of pancakes.

"Here, why don't you try one of each first!" Jackie offered the Princess each pancake. Star shrugged her shoulders and takes a bite of each one as she sat at the table.

Janna started to giggle as Star was getting a better taste for the chocolate chip pancake, "I don't know what's in this one, but something is different. Not in a bad way of anything, just has a different taste?"

Star started to load her plate with eggs and bacon while adding some more chocolate chip pancakes, "Why are you guys just staring at me? IT'S REALLY GOOD!?"

The Filipino started to slap her hand on the table and laugh out loud as Marco held her body close to his, "Oh God! Give me one of those!"

Marco made her a plate and offer her a bite from his fork. Jackie was getting her first taste of the food as well, "Oh, that is tasty!" Said the fake blonde.

Janna just opened her mouth to be fed some more, "You didn't?" Stat narrowed her eyes at the group.

Jackie was having a giggle fit now, "Don't look at me like that. I walked in just as Janna added the special ingredient!"

Star couldn't tell if she wanted to be upset or continue eating, "I'll just take seconds!" She added some pancakes before her hand was smacked on taking the last one.

"Not uh! That one is mine!" The owner of the hand said, Janna was about to take it until a fork was stabbed into it.

"You guys had more than me! That one is mine!" Jackie said as she stands up. The other two stand up now as they looked ready for battle.

"Ladies… could we not-" Marco tried to put a stop to all this, but there was a knock at the door.

 _KNOCK_

 _KNOCK_

 _KNOCK_

The girls didn't move an inch, not willing to give the other an advantage! "I'll just go and get that… try not to tear the place apart."

Marco answered the door to find Collette and Marienette, "Hey there good looking! I didn't think I would be welcomed to this view!" The older woman licked her lips seeing the V lines from his abs sinking below his pants line.

Marienette had to bite her bottom lip, "Not bad…" She said under her breathe.

Collette ingolfed Marco in a large hug as she smelled the air, "Something smells delicious!" She ended the hug and found the girls fighting over the last pancake.

She didn't have a clue what was going on, but the older woman reached over and snatched it away before it made it's way to Star's lips, "HEY!? That was mine!"

The group watched her roll it up and dipped it into some syrup, "Too slow." Once Collette's tongue made contact with the flavor. Her eyes lite up in joy instantly tasting the added ingredient.

"Oh Marco, you naughty boy!" Marienette was now at the older woman's side as the item was shoved into her face.

"What's so great-" She was ready to give Marco and snarky remark, but it never came as she takes a big bite of the pancake.

She shot Collette a death glare for such disrespect, but she got over the fact when tasting the food, the pink hair girl blinks serial times, "What am I tasting right now and why do I want more? It tastes kind of familiar?"

"Just think about it sweetie, what would get these girls all riled up over this last pancake, when there's clearly more over there?" Collette nodded over to the other plate.

Marienette looked over to Marco as he was sweating bullets, "You wouldn't?!"

A sharp finger was pointed at his face as he raised both hands into the air in a surrendering matter, "IT'S NOT MY FAULT!?"

Marco was backed into a wall as Collette finished the rest and sat at the table to make herself a plate, "You dirty!? Filthy low life!? Baka hentia!? I-I-I was forced to eat your… your baby batter!?"

"Oh relax dear, don't act like it's the first time." The older woman said calmly.

Red and Pink's backs went stiff, they were sure their handlers were clueless on what went on when alone, "NO COMMENT!?" Marienette said as she made a plate and walked over to the sink.

"Ummmmmm… so what beings you guys around so early?" Marco was in desperate need of changing the conversation.

Janna pulled him over back to his original chair and sat on his lap as she stared down the older woman across from her, "Good question."

The Filipino was clearly seen as the dominant one out the group as Star and Jackie returned back to their meal, "I wanted to make sure Marco had a well rested night. Seeing some of the marks along his body… you girls didn't hed my warning very well."

Collette could see a difference in her little Marco, his arms wrapped around Janna's stomach in pride, "You mind if we don't do this right now… have you guys heard from Ash yet?"

The group looked over to him, Marco spoke in a even tone, but Collette could tell he was worried for his father, "No word on Black yet, just give it a little more time. The GPS shows he's still in town."

Marco's ears twitched at that comment, "GPS? You bugged us?" This was news to him.

"Wasn't my idea, but it came in handy to find you guys." Marienette said as she went back to the table and grabbed the last scraps of food.

"Had to make sure I kept tabs on you, made quite the name in our little community, also." Collette pulled out a cigarette.

"Thanks… I think. My shift starts in a few hours. Maybe we should continue this conversation later?" Marco felt Janna placing her hands over his arms.

"There's been something bugging me about you guys." That got everyone's attention.

"What might that be?" Marienette was holding back her anger over the open display of Janna demeanor and claiming Marco.

"Why now? What bought you guys back into his life? Does this have to do with his orders to stay in town?" Nothing gets by Janna.

"Good question, to be honest. I just missed Marco and I thought we were overdue for a little reunion!" Collette said brightly as she smiled right at the male.

"Wait? That's it? Just a reunion?" Star was dumbfounded.

"That's what I said." Collette takes a drag from her cigarette.

"Anyway, I've already told you, Marco. There's no need for you to go back to that diner. You can even come with us, my offer still stands." The girls looked over to him, even Marienette was eager to hear what he would say.

Marco smiled, "Thank you, but I think I'm due for a little bit of a normal life. I'm going to stay with Janna and the girls until I straighten out things with Ash. If that's alright with you?"

Collette smiled, "Why of course it is dear! I'm not here to make you do anything you don't want to do! Well, maybe I lied a little on that last part." She placed her elbows on the table to show off her assets.

The girls at the table gave her a dirty look, "Okay… well I'm going to go take a shower and get ready for the day." Marco pulled Janna's chin into a kiss.

As he stood up, "Don't forget about me!" Star said as she made her way to his lips.

Marienette huffed out loud, "And me!" Jackie leaned over to table as Marco smiled and kissed her.

The older woman just raised an eyebrow into the air. Jackie placed both hands on his face to deepen the kiss. Star and Janna were livid as Marienette almost broke her plate.

"My, my… that was quite the display girls…" Collette puts out her cigarette on the plate.

Marco left the room with a smile on his face.

 **Reaper- It's been too long with me leaving this story out in the cold! I'm back on it and plan to move it along and the others.**

 **Be sure to say a few words in the review box to keep me going! Merry Christmas!**


End file.
